Vingança em dose dupla
by Tmizinha
Summary: Kagome é uma empresária cômica que acaba sendo despedida e decide se vingar daqueles que viviam presenciando sua dura jornada rindo dela.O que ela ganhará com toda essa vingança mal planejada? Será que seu chefe?Fic de aniversário para Sacerdotiza.KAGSE
1. Dose Dupla

_**Disclaimer: **_**Nem tudo na vida é como planejamos. Fazer o que? (Ele não me pertence).**

**oOo**

Novamente suspiro entediada naquela dura e desconfortável cadeira. Atendentes deveriam ao menos ter uma cadeira confortável, afinal ficam sentados praticamente o dia inteiro, não é mesmo? Bem engraçado que ninguém nunca tenha parado para pensar nisso, só porque somos uma classe operária, -diga-se de passagem, - praticamente invisível.

Olho pra porta e encaro algumas pessoas entrando, outras saindo, algumas derrubando café e me encarando superiores. Como se isso fosse novidade as fito com deboche e as observando sorrindo para mim. Quem eram elas pra rirem de mim? Quem eram todos para rirem de mim? Dá para pararem com isso?

Começo a bater a ponta do lápis na mesa incontrolavelmente até o momento em que meu chefe, lindo yokai de cabelos prateados até a cintura e olhos absurdamente dourados entra no recinto (de surpresa, como de costume) e suspira fundo.

# Senhorita Higurashi?- Eu de imediato solto o lápis e lhe dou um sorriso mais deslavado do que minha própria expressão. Não que eu não consiga melhor que isso, mas... bom, na verdade eu não consigo e não vou perder mais meu tempo negando isso.

# Senhor Sesshomaru! – Falei assustada e o observei erguendo uma sobrancelha de maneira espontânea. A minha vontade era de subir em cima da cadeira, pular em cima dele e enfim pedir um beijo ou... quem sabe um aumento? Ele observa minha expressão confusa e suspira.

# Será que poderia me dizer o que está pensando?- Sinceramente eu apenas não digo, pois posso perder meu emprego e definitivamente essa idéia está fora dos meus planos.

Bom, posso também perder a dignidade.

Homens...

# Não estou pensando em nada, só em meu serviço que será realizado da melhor forma possível.- Ele se aproximou desconfiado. Sentindo o perfume daquele objeto de sedução respirei fundo.

# Centrada? - Perguntou irônico enquanto apanhava rispidamente o lápis de minha (linda) mão. - Acho que não pago você pra ficar batendo o lápis na mesa! - E pela 3ª vez naquele dia me pergunto como uma pessoa tão linda pode ser no mesmo momento tão arrogante, estúpida, idiota e .

IDIOTA! Quem ELE pensa que é? Como se o fato de ele ser meu chefe o autorizasse a falar como se eu fosse sua empregada.

Riam de mim.

# Me desculpe, eu estava apenas distraída. - Ele me encarou severo e eu sorri amarelo.

# Então saiba que "distrações" são imperdoáveis. Isso é, você já sabe disso Higurashi, afinal eu já te disse isso umas... quinhentas vezes e só hoje!- Imperdoável é você, idiota, idiota, idiota!

# Me perdoe novamente.- Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto observava minha figura digna de pena. - Não repetirei mais o ato, eu prometo. - Ele riu gélido.

# Desculpas? Vejo você pedir desculpas praticamente todos os dias e no outro repetir o gesto, como se nada tivesse acontecido!- Ele me disse rangendo os dentes. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça. - Se amanha entrar e ver você fazendo isso se prepare para uma demissão. – Há, outra demissão?

Ele se virou e foi então, nesse momento crucial em que eu me levantei pronta para gritar o famoso "EU QUE ME DEMITO!", afinal não agüentava mais ser tão humilhada. Assim com em cinemas, parecia fácil e a mocinha sempre saia no lucro. Levantei, bati a mão na mesa, respirei fundo e..

# SENHOR SESSHOMARU- O chamei e ele se virou.

# O que quer? – Perguntou debochado.

# EU QUERO...- Parei na frase e o fitei engolindo seco. Não, eu não poderia fazer isso, eu preciso da merda do salário que recebo eu..MINTA KAGOME, MINTA! - Eu apenas iria perguntar se o senhor quer café. Assim você ficaria mais acordado, não é mesmo- Cocei a cabeça sorrindo e ele me olhou desconfiado.

Pessoas se matam em filmes, choram em filmes, se demitem em filmes e olhe! Estou aqui... fazendo um papel severamente ridículo em frente a um homem cruelmente sensual porque assisto a esses filmes babacas.

# Não Higurashi, obrigada... tem mulheres contratadas para isso, você faça seu trabalho e já está de ótimo tamanho. Aliás, tome um café você, quem sabe assim você fique um pouco mais acordada do que costuma ficar.- Tentei disfarçar minha feição de raiva e observei uma das mulheres rindo. Eu a fitei e ela parou.

# Idiota...- Sussurrei assim que vi Sesshomaru sair e voltei a bater o lápis na mesa. Enfim, nada diferente de todo o santo e maléfico dia. Entediante e entediante, sem nenhuma novidade.

Eu vim para Tókio recém-formada com esperança de que em seis meses no máximo estivesse com um homem e um trabalho digno... e adivinhem só!

Estou aqui há seis anos e nada.

Praticamente me mato a cada expediente e volto pra casa a pé porque não posso gastar dinheiro com táxi, e não tenho paciência para esperar um ônibus sujo e caindo aos pedaços. Meu carro foi preso porque eu estava em excesso de velocidade e bla, bla, bla... minha vida é um lixo, meu pés doem e minha cabeça lateja! Ouço passos e largo o lápis. Sesshomaru entra e olha minha mesa observando minha expressão deliberadamente. Suspira e vai embora.

Eu, com minha sorte absurdamente grande tinha justo que receber a sala que fica instalada como passagem de outras e outras salas. Como se não bastasse toda a minha desgraça, as pessoas realmente não seguem meu exemplo e realmente trabalham por aqui. A garota do xérox passa mastigando um chiclete,e logo depois passam as modelos secretárias do Sesshoumaru. Enfim, elas são como eu, mas usam roupas mais apertadas, tem um pouco mais de cintura e tem cabelo loiro.

Por que minha mãe foi ser morena? Depois ela me diz que ganho pouco por que não sou esforçada e blábláblá, como se não tivesse absolutamente nada a ver com a minha genética, não é mesmo?

# Higurashi?- Me chamou Kikyou, uma mulher extremamente parecida comigo e que acha que pode me humilhar apenas porque estou alguns mil degraus abaixo dela. Abro um sorriso largo para ela –evidentemente falso-.

# Diga Kikyou.

# Poderia me dizer se alguém ligou? Você sabe, pessoas importantes recebem ligações!# Pessoas importantes recebem ligações? Há, mas como você é engraçadinha, não é mesmo? Bom Kikyou, o homem com quem você se deitou com você na noite anterior ligou dizendo que logo depois mandaria seu pagamento, o da loja de roupas finas e caras ligou perguntando se você vai dar mais calotes nele e por último ligou um policial perguntando se parou de traficar drogas.

# A moça da contabilidade e o homem da loja de pesquisas.- Ela abriu um grande e perverso sorriso pra mim. Como se a "moça da contabilidade" e o "homem da loja de pesquisas" fossem grande merda.

# Alguém ligou pra você?- Impagável!

# Sim!- Respondi com desdém. Ela praticamente se jogou em minha mesa derrubando propositalmente alguns documentos (como ela sempre fazia).

# E quem seria?- Seria seu namorado Inuyasha, querendo saber se talvez eu estivesse livre a noite, já que não esta se contentando com a mulher siliconada dele. Aliás, disse que como somos bem parecidas ele gostaria muito de ficar comigo, afinal eu mostrei para ele que a vida pode ser boa, diferentemente de você, mulher amarga.

# Não interessa. – Ela sorriu vitoriosa e me virou as costas. Ótimo, agora eu tenho que ficar perdendo cinco minutos todo o dia com essa ladainha. Virei os orbes e comecei a bater o lápis contra a mesa contando até dez.

Um...dois...três...quatro...noventa e sete, noventa e oito...

# Não vai sair logo daqui?- Perguntei já perturbada com a presença dela em minha sala.

# E por que deveria?# Gelei. Minhas costas ficaram duras juntamente com meus órgãos, tripas... e sei lá mais o que, afinal não conseguiria pensar nem se quisesse. Virei congelada e observei a pessoa logo atrás de mim.

# Senhor...Senhor Sesshomaru? - Fui lentamente abrindo um duro sorriso. Tentei parecer agradável, entretanto ele me olhava como se estivesse com medo.

# Você é compleeeetamente previsível... - Disse enquanto tirava com rudez o lápis da minha mão. Eu continuei sorrindo e comecei a mexer as mãos.

# Desculpe eu...- Oh, que hilário. Kagome Higurashi se desculpando hoje.

# Higurashi, eu desisto!- Suspirou em desistência. - Dá pra parar de ignorância e trabalhar? Honestamente, eu te vejo há seis anos dentro dessa firma e você não para de bater esse lápis maldito contra a mesa!- Ah não! Essa foi DEMAIS! Creio que ele é o único que não percebe a onda de trabalhos que termino em um dia me assassinando hora pós hora naquele maldito escritório. Não que aquilo tivesse me irritado antes, mas o ar ignorante me fez arfar! Peguei todo ar que pude pronta para ter uma crise de nervos. Levantei-me pronta para enfrentá-lo mas..

Maldito mas...

# Sesshomaru, deixe disso _maninho_- Disse o namorado de Kikyou enquanto entrava no recinto. – Não deixe a dama irritada ou constrangida... acredito que ela não mereça isso de um bruto como você. – Espere um minuto!

Algum homem nessa vida me ajudando?

Ou querendo simplesmente irritar o meio-irmão?

Ouvi o barulho do salto de Kikyou batendo contra o taco do chão.

# O que está acontecendo por aqui?- Perguntou enquanto observava Inuyasha apontando em minha direção e Sesshoumaru aparentemente zangado com a situação.

# Tome conta do seu namorado.- Meu chefe disse friamente.

# Tome conta do seu irmão!- Retrucou indignada. Minhas unhas vermelhas se projetaram em frente a minha boca para eu não cair em uma séria crise de risos. O hanyou –obviamente- percebeu, mas não comentou nada.

Não pareceu se importar muito comigo também, para ser sincera. Mas bom, isso já não é grande novidade.

# Não precisam cuidar de mim! - Disse impondo respeito, com a voz completamente sarcástica.

# Precisamos sim! Afinal, ele está protegendo MINHA funcionaria!- O que?

# O quê? Isso é verdade Inuyasha? Desde quando você estava protegendo ESSAZINHA ai?- Perguntou Kikyou enfatizando o "essazinha", como se em alguma instância isso me incomodasse.

# Não devo satisfação e nenhum dos dois!- Inuyasha respondeu ainda sorrindo em minha direção.

# Claro que deve quando se trata de proteger uma qualquer e...- O QUÊ? QUALQUER? Honestamente, eu já fui nomeada demais para apenas um dia.

Respira... respira... respira...

# QUEREM PARAR COM ESSA SURUBA NA MINHA SALA? – Todos eles me encararam enquanto eu batia na mesa. Não que tivessem prestado atenção, mas talvez tivessem achado que eu tinha definitivamente perdido o juízo.

# Que falta de respeito é essa?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# O respeito que uma "qualquer" teria, não é mesmo?- Ele apenas me encarou sardônico. Ótimo, eu surto e realmente ninguém parece ligar para isso.

# Demitida. – Háhá, engraçadinho. - Demitida!- Cerrei os orbes e em uma atitude violenta arremessei o lápis contra ele, que apenas abriu um pouco a boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha... oh, que ridículo.

# EU ME DEMITO!- Joguei a papelada com força no chão e o encarei parecendo uma selvagem.

Cagada.

Se eu tivesse sido demitida ainda teria direitos, mas como eu me demiti, segundo meus cálculos eu...

# Não... esquece, eu não me demito não! Brincadeirinha!- Kikyou estava sorrindo largamente enquanto encarava a cena. Era só essa que me faltava.

# Sem direito a nada. Muito obrigada pela primeira vez facilitar as coisas para mim.- Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos friamente, e querem uma novidade no dia?

Mostrei o dedo do mundo para todo mundo (ainda parecendo uma selvagem) e me virei.

Com passos largos me dirigi à porta e a abri. Dei um último olhar censurado para os imbecis que me encaravam e bati a porta com força. Observei a porta e abaixei minha cabeça enquanto eu pensava na minha mais nova condição:

FODIDA! POBRE E FODIDA!

Andei a pé até meu adorável apartamento bagunçado e cheirando a mofo. Chutei as flores que jaziam na entrada da casa, provavelmente do pacato vizinho Kouga que me ajudava com as tarefas diárias.

Meu querido amigo e único homem no mundo que me amava. E que obviamente eu odiava, porque sou narcisista demais para retribuir o único que me investe amor. Afinal, preciso pisar também em alguém, não? Esse direito deveria ser lei...

Nunca me senti tão estressada assim e naquele momento nem mesmo os pombos, as conchas, os cigarros e a água me deixariam mais calma. Meu quarto, que era o único lugar aparentemente limpo não me acalmaria.

E como um antigo ditado diz: "Uma casa arrumada equivale a armários bagunçados". E bom, melhor eu nem comentar sobre meus armários.

Joguei-me na cama exausta e encarei a garrafa de Montilla ainda fechada. Aquele seria "o dia!"

**oOo**

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça. _Nada mais digno_ para alguém que acaba com centenas de bilhares de garrafas de rum e vodka. Okay, não vou dramatizar tanto. Duas de cada e só.

O despertador toca e eu "delicadamente" o empurro com uma força "gradativamente" imensa na parede fazendo-o despedaçar. Eu precisava disso,mas me arrependi lembrando que não tinha dinheiro para comprar outro.

Ou qualquer outra coisa.

_Nada menos digno_.

Levantei daquilo que chamaria de "chão" e caminhei lentamente até a cozinha preparando um café. Jurava que era minha cama na noite anterior.

_Nada tão incrivelmente digno._

Aquela imagem ridícula que eu imaginava nos animes era eu naquele momento didático. Assim que o café ficou pronto eu enchi uma xícara de algumas miseras polegadas para presenciar alguns pequenos goles. Ou melhor, assim seria se eu não tivesse corrido em direção ao banheiro com uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida apenas para ficar feliz em vomitar... _correção: _Dentro da privada.

Não que eu influencie criancinhas com uma pequena frase nada menos que persuasiva, mas a única coisa que eu poderia pensar naquele momento absurdamente tenso era:

" Na pior das hipóteses, opte por vingança".

Vingança! Oh a vingança! Um pequeno sorriso se mostrou grande em meus lábios. Me levantei e me olhei no espelho. Observei as enormes olheiras e o cabelo bagunçado.

"_Oh! Que gracinha!"_

Peguei o telefone e disquei alguns números, aquilo era muito legal. Depois do mundo se vingar todos esses anos contra mim, finalmente eu faria algo contra alguém.

Hihi, que animador.

# Alô?- A voz rude do outro lado não me deixou duvidas. Era Sesshoumaru e seu grande humor matinal.

# Alô Sesshoumaru.- O ouvir rir do outro lado da rua.

# Higurashi, adorei o show que fez ontem! Finalmente você pode me fazer sorrir. -Eu enrolava o dedo indicador nos fios do telefone.

# Bem " Sesshy", eu adoraria perder meu precioso tempo falando com você, mas queria pedir o telefone da Kikyou. - Ele ficou um momento sem me responder. – Sesshy?

# Primeiramente não me chame por esse nome ridículo.

# Nome não... apelido. E carinhoso.- Dei uma risada infantil, tão infantil que ficou ridícula e grotesca.

Como Osama Bin Laden diria...

" _Ao ataque"._

# Bem senhorita, estava até pensando em te empregar de novo, mas aparentemente mudei de idéia. – Ele sorriu sarcástico. - Além do mais, por que iria querer o telefone da sua maior rival da agência? Ou melhor...ex-agência?

Legal...todo mundo sabia da minha rixa com a Kikyou.

Legal... ele me provocou.

"Legal."

# Você me passa ou não?- Ouvi o barulho de alguns papéis.

# 3554-1966

# Obrigada..."Sesshy"- Antes que ele pudesse retrucar eu fiz algo que achei que nunca faria na minha vida: Desliguei. Ainda me lembro quando fiz isso pela primeira vez com minha mãe e levei a maior surra da minha vida.

Ótimos tempos.

Mas naquele momento em me senti superior. Superior e sem grana.

Sem dignidade, sem amor. Sem nada.

"Legal."

Disquei os números que Sesshoumaru me passou e adivinhem?

# Sesshy, me passa o número certo!

# Eu te passei, mas será que esta bêbada o suficiente para discar errado?- "Click!". Ótimo, como ele sabia?

Cautelosamente disquei os números contidos no papel.

# Alô?- E a voz masculina me faz tremer.

# Inuyasha?- Perguntei, ele riu.

# Sim...quem seria?- Meu Deus, eu estou falando com ele, eu estou falando com ELE... e daí?

# Kagome, a Kikyou está?- Mas é lógico que não esta, por que insisto com essa falsidade? Honestamente, eu não sei se essa vingança é para Kikyou, Sesshoumaru ou para essa otária que sou eu.

# Não, ela acabou de sair-

# É que eu precisava urgente pegar uma papelada ai, será que eu poderia dar uma passadinha?- Usei o tom mais malicioso que poderia e ele sorriu de volta.

Ótimo, eu sabia que ele cairia! Ou melhor... eu não sei de nada.

# Claro que pode minha dama. Afinal, eu te fiz perder seu emprego. - Eu sorri agradecendo. Desliguei o telefone e me troquei.

Coloquei a blusa mais decotada que eu tinha, uma saia curta e salto alto.

Beem báásico!

**oOo**

Depois de algumas torções no pé eu chego ao desejado apartamento. Ainda vendo algumas bolinhas pretas dançarem em minha visão turva eu bato contra a porta.

# PORTA, IMBECIL E NÃO PAREDE! – Observei meus dedos doendo e fiz uma careta de dor.

E com amor e delicadeza bati na porta. O Deus grego se projeta nela sedutoramente me encarando em suspiros deliciosamente sensuais.

UI, ai! Cenas pornôs!

# Olá!- Disse sedutoramente e o encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

# Olá- O sorriso branco e alinhado parecia extremamente convidativo, entretanto reparei que ele não se comparava a Sessoumaru...

E então, eu parei parar pensar que estava pensando em Sesshoumaru e isso era ridículo, uma vez que ele me demitiu sem considerar todos os nossos anos juntos e, e...

Argh.

# Você está tão lindo hoje, Inu-kun- Disse enquanto passava lentamente a língua sobre meus lábios. Inuyasha se aproximou sem mais rodeios e colou seus lábios aos meus. O beijo não foi simples, nem rápido ou calmo... foi completamente o contrário e se eu pudesse defini-lo seria "voraz".

E quando ele fechou a porta eu soube que aquilo era um grande alerta vermelho.

Jogou-me contra o sofá e acariciou minha língua com a sua sedutoramente. Eu gemi ao sentir suas mãos acariciando minha coxa, mesmo que aquilo não tivesse passado pela minha cabeça quando planejei minha vingança ridícula. Ele deu uma mordida leve no lóbulo de minha orelha e eu pulei e tremi toda.

Fenomenal! Formidável!

# Apenas não continuo com você minha querida, porque definitivamente Kikyou tem mais dinheiro. – Arregalei os orbes de imediato. – Droga, você é definitivamente muito mais interessante...

_Legal..._

# Bem, Inuyasha, er...- Ele me encarou extremamente confuso. – Acho que já vou. – O empurrei levemente e sorri para ele. Inuyasha me encarou ainda mais confuso quando eu arrumei a saia e a abaixei. Virei as costas lentamente e esperei o ataque... que não veio.

Como sei lá, me puxar, talvez?

# Louca...- Ouvi-o sussurrar e rangi os dentes. Quando virei para retrucar ele já não estava mais lá. Bom, me chamar de maluca não foi tão ruim, uma vez que... é, isso não é tão difícil de acontecer.

De toda a forma não preciso me vingar da Kikyou, afinal Inuyasha vai fazer isso por mim. Balancei a cabeça em negação.

Que vingança mais fajuta, Kagome Higurashi. Você definitivamente é formidável no quesito auto-decepção, um termo criado especialmente para você.

E então, eu finalmente percebi que o emprego fazia falta. Sabe como?

Minha barriga roncou e eu sabia que se comprasse algo meu dinheiro acabaria mais rápido. E meu mês duraria mais do que meu salário. Meu último salário, melhor dizendo.

_Merda._

Esquizofrenia ou delírio? Não, bem longe disso.

Enfim, a única atitude que me restava era aquela que todos já imaginavam desde o princípio: Pedir clemência a Sesshoumaru.

Afinal, ninguém mais me empregaria para bater o lápis na mesa...

**oOo**

Caminhei até a agência antiga com a face repleta de todas as sensações negativas que alguém pode imaginar. Bela coisa que consegui! Fazer a Kikyou chifruda –pelo visto mais uma vez- e voltar para pedir meu emprego de volta. Ótimo. Realmente não esperava nada melhor em minha vida.

Enfim, sempre bom ser pessimista, isso definitivamente desvia você da decepção.

Adentrei no local e meus sapatos fizeram mais barulho que eu pude imaginar. E então vi milhares de pescoços se virarem em minha direção. Eu estava parecendo uma puta?

_Interessante..._

Pisei firme durante toda a trajetória (e admito, tentei ignorar os olhares curiosos) e abri a porta de Sesshoumaru com raiva. Ele não se assustou, mas valeu a pena a entrada triunfal. Pelo menos eu acho...

# Kagome?- Eu sorri perversamente. Ótimo, ele ainda lembrava meu nome.

# Sesshoumaru...- Engoli seco e pensei que bom, eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que prezasse o orgulho... afinal, nunca tive muito. O encarei profundamente e então fechei os olhos. – Quero meu emprego de volta. – O silêncio pairou e então eu abri um de meus olhos lentamente.

E foi apenas quando eu abri os dois orbes esperançosos que ele se sentiu a vontade de rir na minha cara. É, isso mesmo.

# HAHAHAHAHA!- Cerrei os olhos contendo minha raiva. - Me desculpe Kagome, mas a vaga esta preenchida.

Ótimo, me senti um repleto lixo agora. Menos de um dia completo e Sesshoumaru já havia achado alguém para ocupar meu cargo e talvez (provavelmente) mais eficiente que eu. Isso é, que trabalhasse.

Dei ombros e me virei. Tentei não suspirar enquanto não tivesse saído da sala. Com o olhar baixo abri a porta e foi então que alguém bateu contra mim. Assustei ao observar a figura baixa e loura, que sorria imensamente em direção a mesa. Ela me empurrou com leveza e correu com seus saltos cor-de-rosa até Sesshoumaru.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama, como vai o senhor?- Eu encarei a cena abismada. – Sabe, estava pensando... que tal um dia desses, nós, hm... você sabe.

# Eu sei o quê?- Ele perguntou ríspido.

Oh, quem sabe não fosse apenas comigo.

# O jeito que me olha... você sabe. – Ela se curvou um pouco sobre a mesa de Sesshoumaru e eu observei lentamente a expressão dele se curvar em uma careta, bem, bem, bem... tenebrosa.

E bom, eu adoraria me sentar para ver essa cena.

# Está demitida. – Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

# Mas você me empregou hoje e...

Hm, demissão. Me lembro de uma ceninha cômica parecida com essa, mas que acabava um pouco mais cômica, afinal tinha lápis na cena e várias pessoas olhando e tudo mais. Enfim, nada que não seja dolorido lembrar.

# Mas Sesshoumaru-Sama eu...

# Não me chame de Sesshoumaru-"Sama", refira-se a mim como senhor Sesshoumaru. Ou chefe ou qualquer coisa que diga respeito a sua posição em relação a mim. – Uau, ele não estava bem humorado. E eu quase senti pena da mulher... mas bom, eu não sinto pena de ninguém a não ser de mim mesma e isso definitivamente não mudaria tão cedo.

# Mas... – Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos e soluçou. Acho que Sesshoumaru se enganou se achou que ela pediria demissão. Apenas burros (diga-se de passagem: como eu) que fariam algo desse tipo.

Ele me encarou derrotado.

# Desculpe "mulher", mas preciso devolver a vaga para Kagome Higurashi e como o lugar dela já foi ocupado decidi colocá-la como secretária, que foi o cargo que você ocupou... ocupava. – Ela me encarou.

# Faça bom proveito.- Disse enquanto me olhava de cima para baixo. Vaca.

Ela saiu lentamente da sala, não sem antes me encarar com fúria. De toda a forma me senti vitoriosa, afinal nunca ninguém havia ficado furioso comigo... por ter perdido algo para mim.

Hêhêhê

# Bem Higurashi, admito que deu sorte desta vez. – Sorri petrificada para ele e estendi a mão. Ele encarou minhas unhas e não a apertou.

E bom, eu não me importei.

# Admita que faço falta!- Ri cerrando os dentes e ele percebeu.

# Realmente... alguém que não faz nada além de bater freneticamente o lápis na mesa pode marcar algum tipo exótico de presença. E não tente novamente falar algo tão broxante como isso e me faça me arrepender, tudo bem? - Por que ainda estou irritada com aquela vaca?

# Bem Sesshoumaru, vou começar amanhã, poderia ser?- Ele cerrou os olhos.

# Não abuse da sua sorte!- Oh, Sesshoumaru e seu humor contagiante.

Achei melhor não comentar que precisava desse dia por causa da ressaca e .

Um dia sem trabalhar e nem lembrava mais disso.

_Legal._

# Mas mesmo assim prefiro que se troque, não quero que fiquem te encarando.- O encarei extremamente confusa. Ele falou burrada, eu senti. - Não que isso me perturbe. – Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele me encarou gelidamente.

# Oh! Claro que não, claro que não!- Mexi as mãos freneticamente concordando com ele. Bom, tinha meu emprego de volta e não ia arriscar isso por nada (de novo).

Quando fui me virar ele segurou meu braço com força.

# Você vai a pé?- Não, vou de porshe.

Pelo menos uma piada minha teve graça.

E eu ainda continuo com raiva daquela mulher.

# Sim Sesshoumaru. É meu único meio de condução.- Ele riu. Desde quando andar a pé é um meio de condução? Pelo menos barato era.

# Eu te pago um táxi!- Eu arqueei novamente a sobrancelha. Aquilo estava absurdamente estranho. Alerta vermelho.

# Não precisa ... - Precisa sim, precisa!

E então ele me puxou violentamente contra si colando nossos corpos. A respiração dele em minha face me arrepiou violentamente.

# Tenho que admitir que tantos e tantos anos trabalhando com você não foram suficientes para te notar dessa forma tão... selvagem.- E passou as mãos em minhas costas até pararem em minhas coxas, me forçando a me enlaçar contra seu corpo. Senti a respiração dele bater forte contra meu rosto e eu mordi os lábios.

Dois em um dia. Engraçado para alguém que não conseguiu quase nenhum em seis anos. Mas bom, desnecessário esse mar de energia negativa.

Enfim, quebrando aquele momento de tentação juntou seus lábios aos meus de uma forma surpreendente. Sua língua acariciava a minha ferozmente e suas mãos pousaram em minha bunda.

_Novamente, nada mais digno._

Parei para respirar e coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral pedindo um "stop", mas ele voltou a capturar meus lábios. Gemi contra sua boca quando o senti tentar levantar minha saia, que estava extremamente colada contra meu corpo.

_Nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais dignooooooo!_

Foi então que bateram na porta. Em um pulo voltei à realidade habitual.

E aquilo de fato _não era nada legal._

# Entre!- Sesshoumaru disse depois de arrumar a gravata e o terno. Ele me encarou com censura ao observar que eu não tinha perdido meu tempo nem tentando arrumar meu cabelo. Eu o encarei e dei ombros.

# Sesshoumaru, seu irmão é um verme!- Kikyou abriu abruptamente a porta aos prantos. E eu encarei a cena sorrindo.

# Honestamente, eu nunca neguei isso. – Ele respondeu friamente. Ela enxugou algumas lágrimas e respirou fundo.

# Sesshoumaru, pelo amor de deus! Disseram que o viram no NOSSO apartamento com uma prostituta. E como se não fosse cruel demais para mim, metade de meu dinheiro está na conta dele.

_Pros...pros O QUÊ?_

# A culpa é toda sua. Arque com ela. – Kikyou o encarou com ódio e rangeu os dentes.

# Me controlar? Você que controle sua língua, seu babaca. – Ele sorriu em sua direção e eu soube o que aconteceria.

# Demitida...- Bom... ainda preciso narrar os fatos?

**oOo**

Depois de muito choro e vela minha ressaca voltou a atacar. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça apenas rezando para que aquilo terminasse logo, antes que eu tivesse um ataque-pós-chefes-gostosos-demitindo-assistentes-vagabundas.

Yeah, yeah, finalmente me dei bem em uma missão.

Ouvi um estrondo e observei Kikyou saindo da sala com algumas pastas na mão. Enfim, eu nunca tinha visto uma cena tão cômica em minha vida.

Isto é, nunca havia visto Kikyou daquele jeito.

# Bem Sesshoumaru... tenho que ir- Anunciei antes de me virar e o senti me puxando contra ele, de forma a minhas costas ficarem presas contra seu tórax.

# Mas volte para finalmente realizarmos algumas de minhas fantasias sobre nós...

O QUÊ? Comigo? Espera aí, alerta vermelho.

# Co-co-Comigo?- Ele riu rouco e baixo no meu ouvido e eu tremi.

# Claro "K-chan" afinal, não sei se sabe ...- Ele me dei uma fungada no pescoço e me apertou ainda mais contra ele. – Mas eu sempre preferi as morenas...

Preciso mesmo realmente narrar os fatos?

**oOo**

Digamos que terminei minha história concluindo que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, muito frio. Mas também quem ri por ultimo ri melhor!

Estou comento um prato frio enquanto rio. Que coisa mais emocionante.

Não que eu saí perdendo na história, pelo contrário: eu saí completamente ganhando.

Ganhei Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, salário mais alto e é claro...

_Um pouco de dignidade_

E acredito que eu não tenha nem que falar sobre o que senti ao observar à ira de Kikyou. Na realidade, acho que foi minha maior vitória. Ou não, sei lá. Muita informação para eu obter.

Agora está dando meu horário e estou simplesmente batendo o lápis contra a mesa.

Velhos hábitos nunca mudam não é?

Independente de eu mudar de cargo, de roupa e tudo mais. Enfim, sou inútil como sempre e certamente Sesshoumaru sabia disso desde o princípio. Aliás, uso das palavras dele para afirmar que "a culpa é toda sua, arque com ela".

Agora estou partindo para a aventura número 4!... _Legal_...

Enfim, encerro sem narrar muito mais coisas. Deixo isso para depois, porque agora eu estou definitivamente _com muito trabalho_.

Há-há-há.

**oOo**

**Olá colhégas xD!**

**Essa fic era pra ser KAGINU mas a Natsumi Takashi me convenceu de fazer KAG/SESSHY!**

**É uma experiência nova pra mim, portanto, espero que tenham gostado assim como gostei x)!**

_**Estou aberta para fazer uma continuação, claro..se a maioria quiser xP!**_

**SACERDOTIZAAAAAAAA! Feliz aniversário minha filha!**

**Muitos aninhos de vida viu? AHuahauhauAhaUAHUAHUAHUA!**

**SMACKKK! Amo-te xP!**

**( E claro...antes de tudo perdem-me a falta de coerência, mas são 10:08 AM e eu ainda não fui dormir, "legal" xP!**

**Beijos amores!**

**As reviews serão respondidas por e-mail!**


	2. AVISO

GENTEEEEEEE!

Confusão, confusão, loucura, loucura, loucura!

Esse capitulo é no momento totalmente inútil xD!

É que eu postei um aviso, e acabei o deletando, resumindo..as pessoas que mandaram reviews nele não tiveram permissão para postar novamente no capitulo certo!

x)!

Eta..mas eu sou uma mula trangênica em forma de ser humano culto e rude ¬¬"

Ok..ok..sem drama!

Desculpem a _nova_ confusão, estou virando craque nisso!

E queria agradecer a Nemo Letting pois ela que me ajudou...legal né? xD

Ainda estou contente pelo numero de reviews! Obrigadaaa!

Agora...dêem tchauzinho para a tia ignóbil aqui xD

**Obrigada pela atenção O.O"**


	3. Desejo entre brigas

**Sim pessoas..essa fic é Sesshoumaru Kagome xD! Peço desculpas pela demora povo x))!**

**E claro! Sobre as reviews, resolvi responde-las por aqui mesmo..aquele rolo do e-mail foi terrível X.x!**

**Peço perdão pela resposta pequena, mas estou atrasada e tinha que responder logo! Fiquei felicíssima pelo numero de reviews e MUITO agradecida!**

**Espero que gostem x)! ( Caso alguém ache que devo parar de publicar hentai na fic avise ok?)**

**Beijoss!**

Bem, voltamos ao antigo cantinho do café , ou melhor, meu NOVO canto do café onde posso rir a VONTADE das barangas que passam por aqui.

Êta coisa boa! Um pouco de fofoca ali, um pouco de fofoca aqui. Bem sei eu que elas falam de mim perto da porta e do elevador, mas eu supero. Supero simmmmm, e como supero!

Na verdade...supero bem demais. Ou nem superar preciso.

A quem estou enganando? SUPERAR o que? HÁ-HÁ..idiotas.

# Senhorita Higurashi?# Me virei de súbto encontrando Rin, uma nova estagiaria. # Necessita de algo?# Eu ri.

# Não, obrigada Rin!# Me recompus. Ela me encarou curiosa e observou minha mão. # Poderia saber o que tanto procura?# Ela sorriu embaraçada.

# Nada, nada..# Eu estreitei os olhos como se dissesse..." Xô, vai, vai", ela sorriu novamente e saiu. Então com a mão escondida segurei o lápis com mais firmeza e passe a batê-lo na mesa. Diversões que me divertem, e como divertem ¬¬.

Alguém percebeu que eu estou relativamente amarga perante a idéia de que terei de trabalhar mais 4 horas antes de sair? Ou melhorr...sair dessa mesa pra ir pra mesa do "Sesshy".

Então, como eu ia dizendo. 1 hora se passou e eu batia o lápis freneticamente na mesa. 2 horas depois eu estava sorrindo e...batendo o lápis na mesa. Um homem de terno caro se aproximou da mesa pedindo para conversar com Sesshoumaru. Oh não, me assombra a idéia de que posso ser útil.

# Com o Sesshy,...quer dizer, senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama?# Ele concordou, eu suspirei.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru?# Chamei batendo na porta, ele me puxou pra dentro fogoso me beijando o pescoço e fechou a porta.

# Como você é Kagome, já cedo aqui?# Sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu sorri enlaçando seu pescoço e iniciando um beijo, suas mãos passaram em torno de minha cintura começando a levantar minha blusa.

O que eu estava fazendo aqui mesmo? O-O...Eu estava...eu estava.

# SESSHY!# Gritei, ele deu um pulo.

# Esta louca?# perguntou em um sussurro colocando as mãos nas orelhas.

# Não, acontece que eu vim aqui por um motivo!# Ele suspirou debochado esperando que eu dissesse. # Tem um homem querendo falar com você!# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

Suspense...

# Uau...temos trabalho!# Disse pasmo, eu sorri forçadamente.

# Sim Sesshoumaru, temos trabalho!# Estávamos realmente entediados, ele arrumou a gravata sensualmente.

# Peça para ele entrar.# Droga, justo agora, em pensar que eu poderia estar batendo o lápis na mesa e...quer dizer, quer dizer...que eu poderia estar me saciando com o Sesshy aparece um cliente. Palhaçada u.u".

# Senhor?# Coloquei a cabeça pra fora, ele me encarou. # Pode entrar, Sesshoumaru esta te esperando!# Disse risonha, ele sorriu de volta.

# Ah, só uma coisa!# Ele me chamou a atenção, o fitei. # Arrume sua blusa senão ficara mais evidente o que estavam fazendo do que seu batom totalmente borrado!# E com classe entrou no escritório.

Legal...

E mais duas e cansativas horas passaram. Sei que parece monótono o jeito que narro a historia, mas é assim que eu estou...enfincada na monotonia, dia pos dia. Isso é...até as 7 horas.

"tec tec tec". E na centésima vez naquele dia eu quebrava mais uma ponta indefesa. Corria pra alguns documentos e voltava no escritório. Ser secretaria é muito bom, agente faz menos, soa menos e se diverte mais.

Como se aquilo fosse divertimento, mas o que isso importa?

Foi então que meus olhos brilharam. Não podia negar que estava contentíssima pelo fato do relógio bater 7 horas. A porta do escritório se abriu, e de la vi um homem lindo, perfeito e algo mais saindo de lá e..passando reto?

# Sesshy?# Chamei, ele me encarou agoniado.

# Não venha com " Sesshy" pra perto de mim!# Eu o olhei assustada. Sesshoumaru fazendo manha, o que é isso minha gente?

# Sesshoumauru...aonde vai?# Ele me olhou debochado.

# Para casa oras..para onde eu vou!# Murmurou para si como se fosse obvio...

# Mas...# Eu arregalei os olhos e logo os cerrei. Idiota, prepotente.

# Sem conversa com você "higurashi", seu expediente acabou, não entendo por que ainda esta aqui!# Eu o encarei calma...CALMA Òó...CALMINHA!

# Sesshy, posso saber por que disso?# Ele me olhou superior..Ai como eu ODEIO esse olhar.

# Sesshy não já lhe disse...Sesshoumaru, Sesshy só para íntimos!# Eu o olhei confusa.

# Mas quem é colocada sobre sua mesa como eu não é intima?# Colocada sobre a mesa? O expressãozinha frouxa, aquilo não foi colocar sobre a mesa, aquilo foi saborear na mesa ¬¬".

# Me desculpe, não sei do que esta falando!# Ele me retalhou com o olhar, eu suspirei debochada.

# Me desculpe por..#

# Não se desculpe!#

# Mas eu..#

# Nada de mais...#

Olhares, olhares malditos e odiosos. Agente combinava em apenas um ponto: Deboche e ironia. Talvez um pouco de amor rolasse ali, mas a coisa era carnal, sim caros leitores, falemos um pouco sobre "sexo".

Sim...ok, ok..eu gosto do Sesshoumaru, satisfeitos?

# Sesshou..#

# SHIU!#

# Mas...# Ouvi mais um "shiu" e me calei emburrada. Quando ele estava saindo eu sentei com uma força "mais do que necessária" na cadeira e voltei a bater o lápis na mesa como provocação. ORAS! Creio que esqueci de dizer o quanto estou feliz com minha nova cadeira, que não é uma PEDRA feito minha antiga..mas enfim..enfim ¬¬.

# Por favor, pare de bater a droga do lápis na droga da mesa?# Fiz um "ãh?" e continuei batendo o lápis contra a mesa. Ouvi suspiros e passos pesados vindos em minha direção. Ignorei colocando um dedo na boca, senti uma mão segurar meu pulso com firmeza fazendo com que eu soltasse o lápis. # Pare de me provocar!# Disse violento, eu dei ombros.

# Não estou te provocando!# ME levantei arrumando a saia. # Agora com licença que eu já vou pra casa!# Disse passando ao seu lado com um ar ainda mais superior. Meu Deus,...que DILICIA fazer isso, ele pegou em meu braço com força e me puxou contra seu peitoral. Eu lambi os lábios e o encarei sedutora.

# Imagine, você não esta me provocando!# Disse ele se aproximando de mim. Senti sua respiração ofegando bater contra meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos esperando que ele me beijasse o que...não aconteceu..

LEGAL, LEGAL, LEGAL... legalmente legal ilgalmentávelmente legal ¬¬.

# Sesshy/# Minha voz falhou quando ele enlaçou minha cintura com força e passou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu pescoço, gemi baixo.Eu podia sentir as garras dele roçarem delicadamente em minha barriga, já um pouco exposta. Mais o pior me aconteceu...como se isso fosse graaaaannndeeee novidade.

# Amanhã quero você toda pra mim!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido lambendo novamente meu pescoço. Peguei com força a camisa dele como se estivéssemos lutando e o encarei profundamente.

# Amanhã?# Minha voz saiu de fato necessitada. Aquele maldito yokai quer acabar comigo. Maldito impostor. Ele então sorriu convencido me pegando pela cintura e erguendo-me.

# Sim...incrivelmente hoje realmente tenho que ir para casa!# Disse quando em colocou sentada na mesa. # Mas estava realmente furioso com você!# Eu suspirei. Já disse que ele não passa de um maldito impostor.

Pois é..maldito impostor.

# E poderia saber o motivo da fúria?# Perguntei já um pouco irritada. Ele me torturava assim e ia embora? Que blasfêmia, só volto a falar com ele na presença do MEU ADVOGADO ora pois! ¬¬.

# Sim...# Ele se debruçou sobre mim colando nossos rostos, nariz com nariz, testa com testa. # Você me deixou excitado, deixou um HOMEM entrar e depois..não voltou!# Se desgrudou de mim ameaçando voltar a caminhar, mas eu pigarreei.

# Eu bati na porta apenas para avisar que havia clientes!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha contrariado.

# Mesmo assim...pense no que fez mocinha!# Eu segurei o riso. Ele conseguia ser engraçado com aquela expressão séria.

# Não se vá!# Pedi ele me encarou divertido.

# Pois é Higurashi, acontece que você como uma ótima funcionaria não deve ter percebido os homens dizendo sobre um reunião que será feia em casa não é?# Neguei desconcertada. #Pois bem...mas amanhã eu volto!# Disse ele lançando o olhar mais fogoso dos últimos tempos, suspirei. Ele saiu me mandando um beijo, me joguei na mesa e comecei a me abanar com a mão.

# Gostoso..# Sussurrei, ouvi os passos pararem.

# Disse alguma coisa?# Gritou, eu me recompus.

# Não...# ¬¬!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, a minha noite não foi NADA pacata, ou melhor... foi sim. Sai do trabalho, voltei pra casa toda "feliz", me joguei no sofá, me entupi de chocolate e voala! Dormi feito uma princesinha x)! (só se for do inferno ¬¬).

Cheguei no trabalho com AQUELAAA disposiçãããããããão e me sentei na minha cadeirinha. Sabe, estranho, o lugar não estava movimentado, e o Sesshoumaru nunca foi de tolerar atrasos...aonde ele esta?

MEU DEUS, raptaram o senhor Sesshoumaru Sama OO".

Não não..acho que não...ou SIM...ou não...ou sim...ou não...tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac BUM! (próxima coisa na lista de afazeres: Procurar um psicólogo!).

# Olha só...quem eu vejo!# Estralar de dedos, olhos arregalados. Conheço aquela voz.

# Inuyasha?# Perguntei indignada. Mas o que aquele ser maravilhos...idiota faz aqui? IDIOTA? Não..ele acabou com a Kikio xP!

# Kagome...# Disse se aproximando da mesa.

# Inuyasha?# Ele riu e se estendeu sobre a mesa.

# Kagome...# Senti a respiração dele chocar-se em meu pescoço..uau, ele é rápido.

# INUYASHA?# Ele segurou minha cintura me forçando a levantar.

# Kagome...# Nossa..que tédio.

# Sai Inu!# Apelidinhos carinhosos X)! Ele me encarou assustado.

# Não me quer mais?# Fiz expressão de deboche. Eu mereço pai do céu..mereço...mereço um aumento OO...mereço ¬¬.

# Não!# Disse com desdém. # Estou compromissada!# Disse cantarolando, ai, ai...será que estou compromissada?

# Compromissada...você?# OK, agora Eu levei do lado PESSOAL.

# Sim por que? Algum problema?# Ele bufou.

# Com quem?# O sorriso maliciosamente malicioso voltou. # Ele não deve ser melhor que eu!#

# Ah é sim # Disse quase em um grito, ele sorriu.

# Também..não sabe se eu sou bom ou não!# Ele enlaçou minha cintura colando meu corpo ao dele, roçando suas malditas ( ..) partes em mim. Suspirei agoniada. Eu sei, eu sei, nada concreto com o Sesshoumaru, mas a tentação era muita, e alem do mais..nada de concreto, um Deus na minha frente, AGARRE KAGOME, AGARRE..

Nãããão...e o Sesshy? ÇÇ...agonia.

# Eu não sei mesmo...aquele dia eu saberia mas você me r-ej-e-i-t-o-u# Tudo bem que a alguns dias atrás eu era pobre e andava a pé...

# Kagome..águas passadas não movem moinhos!# Disse indignado, bufei ironicamente.

# Pois é..agora com licença que meu chefe vai chegar?# Ele me encarou com um sorriso aumentado triplicamente. Minhas pernas tremeram, meu olhos arregalaram.

Kagome..se benze minha filha...se benze.

# Não tinha reparado como você é linda!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de passar a mão por trás de meu pescoço e me arrancar um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Respirei fundo e passei a estapea-lo no peitoral, mas ele persistia. Adivinhem? Acabei retribuindo deixando com que ele me apertasse ainda mais contra ele.

_# Rin, então você é estagiaria?# _Meu Deus..me larga, me larga, me larga.

_# Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru, estou feliz com meu estagio! Alem do mais, você ofereceram um bom salário!# _AHH, tudo bem, mas ela não precisava mentir sobre o salário péssimo...eu lembro quando eu ganhava aquela micharia, mama mia!

Aé...aonde estávamos?

# Me larga!# Sussurrei desviando meus lábios dos seus, ele me olhou com luxuria. # me solta!# Disse com os orbes fuzilantes, e sabe o que ele fez?

Sim..me agarrou de novo ¬¬"

_# Bem Rin, saiba que esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho!# _Arregalei os olhos.. ME larga maldito ¬¬"""

# Obrigada Sesshy!# Disse abrindo a porta. Respirações...pausas...olhos esbugalhados...sim, esbugalhados.

# EU DISSE ME LARGA!# Gritei me soltando do Inuyasha, olhei pro Sesshoumaru que me olhava pasmo. Perai..a Rin chamou ele de "Sesshy"? OO".

# Bem...# Começou Sesshoumaru. # Irmãozinho, o que quer aqui?# perguntou frio. # Agarrar minha secretaria?#

# Sim..agarrar sua secretaria!# Disse com desdém me puxando de supetão de novo, soltei um pequeno grito.

# Sesshy?# Chamou uma voz baixa.

# Não me chame de Sesh...# O QUE? ELA ELA... Sim...

-.-". A Rin acaba de AGARRAR o Sesshoumaru, que absurdo! ABESURDO!

# O que?# Murmurei ao ver que o Sesshoumaru respondia. Os fuzilei com o olhar antes de fitar o Inuyasha. # O que esta esperando?# Perguntei, ele me puxou para si, começando a beijar meu pescoço. O Sesshy ouviu hehehe, eu não me agüento.

# Rin!# Ouvi ele gemer antes de apertar sua cintura. Òó! Passei as mãos para a nuca de Inuyasha o puxando contra mim.

E sabe? Vi então o quanto aquilo estava ridículo. O soltei, empurrei levemente e sentei na cadeira. Sesshoumaru parou de beijar Rin e me encarou.

# O que ta olhando, nunca viu?# Perguntei ríspida.

# Olhe o jeito que fala comigo Higurashi!#

# E por que deveria?# Eu sei que a culpa foi minha, ta , ta, ta..merda.

# Por que eu sou seu chefe?# Meeeeeeeeeerda!

# talvez...!# Disse com os dentes raspando, ele fez postura superior. # Bem, vamos parar de ridicularização aqui, queria apenas avisar que aqui não é puteiro!# Disse a MIM, eu bufei.

# Acho que nem mesmo você havia percebido isso!# Rin e Inuyasha se olhavam confusos.

# Não é o fato de eu não ter percebido, e sim o fato de eu poder e você não!# Bufei, bufei e bufei.

# Me desculpe _senhor **Sesshoumaru**# _Duras palavras que me acompanham nessa dia a dia ¬¬.

# Esta desculpada..e da próxima vez...despedida!# Comecei a bater o dedos contra a mesa. Inuyasha por fim avisou alguma alma "feminina" e saiu do escritório feito vulto, Rin meio envergonhada deu um pequeno "tchau" e se retirou também, Sesshoumaru passou reto por mim e entrou em sua sala.

Lápis, lápis, lápis, aonde esta meu lápis...

Achei x)!

Sabem...estou me sentindo mau...droga...o Sesshy viu...NÃO! Não que se ele não tivesse visto eu não estaria me sentindo culpada mas...mas...

Droga..eu amo o Sesshoumaru!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de algumas horas não fazendo exatamente nada vi meu expediente acabado. O Sesshoumaru saiu de sua sala e me encarou.

# Bem Higurashi...acabou seu expediente, pode ir para casa!# Disse rígido, eu suspirei.

# Sim senhor Sesshoumaru!# Disse com a cabeça baixa, senti olhos pesados em mim.

# Diz que sim e fica feito pedra ai?# Perguntou com o pequeno sarro de sempre, me levantei.

# Não...# Lancei um olhar zombeteiro para ele. # Já estou indo!# Comecei a arrumar as coisas, ele rangeu os dentes, o encarei.

# Bem...choveu bastante, seus pés ficaram acabados no fim do trajeto, desejo-lhe sorte!# OO". Co-como?

# Bem Sesshoumaru, eu pegarei um táxi, não se preocupe!# Escapatórias a parte.

# Táxi? Trouxe dinheiro?# MERDA!

# Ai droga! Esqueci..será que poderia me adiantar 10 reais?# perguntei, ele sorriu. UFA

# Me desculpe..mas também não tenho# Sacanagem...essas coisas só tendem a acontecer comigo...

# Não tem?# Ele acentiu.

# Me desculpe...mas não poderei ser útil...# Ameaçou sair mas eu segurei seu pulso.

# Sesshy...me desculpa!# Ele se fez de desentendido.

# Desculpar?# Maldita ironia. # Desculpar pelo que?# Fiquei sem fala, as lagrimas vieram a meus olhos.

# Ele me AGARROU!# Acusei, Sesshoumaru suspirou.

# Que pena..notificarei a policia...talvez eu finalmente ache alguma desculpa para prender aquele traste#..Legal ¬¬

Trilegal...

Muitississississississimo legal ¬¬" ¬¬" ¬¬".

# Bem..mas...meus sapatos são altos...a calçada esta molhada e..#

# Se vire!# Sortuda.

# O que?#

# Se vire!# OO". Meus olhos já estavam secos, mais secos que ele. Arrogante, arrogante, idiota, prepotente...ARROGANTE!

# Tudo bem!# Respondi rude. # Vou me virar, vou me virar!# Resmunguei deixando com que minha voz ficasse fina, debochada e irritante. Peguei a bolsa com uma certa irritação e a puxei contra mim. # PASSA BEM!# ¬¬.

Pisei duro e bati a porta.

_# Você que precisa de sorte# _Preciso dizer que isso me provocou?

OO"

OOOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OO **20 MINUTOS DEPOIS **OO-OOOOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOO

Andei, andei e andei. Aquilo estava começando a ficar clichê. Eu estava _quase-ainda-longe_ chegando na minha casa. Alguns pequenos quarteirões e la estaria eu. Já estava manca, aquele salto alto acabava com minha postura. Ontem de manha o Sesshoumaru havia me garantido que iria me levar para casa hoje, e olha só, que ironia!

Vi a rua completamente esburacada. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Bem..vários buracos do lado direito, e UM buraco do lado esquerdo com um poço de lama do lado.

_Nada mal._

Caminhei elegantemente mancando e com aquela careta de dor ridícula (para colaborar com a cena ¬¬) e fui para o lado esquerdo. Respirei fundo e passei em meio ao buraco (poço de água) e o poça (buraco de lama...dã xP). Foi quando a minha linda bolsa escapou da minha mão.

NÃO , ela não ta caindo na poça, ela não ta caindo e..eps..molho ¬¬"

Pelo menos não ta toda fodida na lama. Me abaixei pra pegar a bolsa e adivinha? MEU SALTO QUEBROU! Isso ai minha gente..q-u-e-b-r-o-u.

Perai..eu to me desequilibrando? Desequilibrando, desequilibrando...desequilibrando e...

# AHHHHHHHHHHHH# Gritei balançando os bracinhos feito criança tentando "inutilmente" (como sempre) me equilibrar. TAMPA O NARIZ!

""""Plaft""""

# Arg!# Murmurei me vendo toda enlamassada. Estava com lama até um pouco abaixo do ombro e alguns respingos no rosto e metade do cabelo. Passei a mão pelo braço tentando tirar o excesso de lama.

Como se fosse adiantar alguma merda que fosse ¬¬.

Me levantei lentamente, lentamente e OPS!... PORRAAA!

# Ai ai ai..# Murmurei chorosa ao cair novamente na poça. AQUILO NÃO ERA POÇA! Era enorme! Enorme...era um monstro, ele vai me engolir, ele vai, ele vai ele...vai ¬¬.

# Bolsa filha da puta, morfética!# Murmurei irritada. Consegui enfim me levantar...mesmo que se não tivesse levantado o choque seria menor. RELATIVAMNETE menor. Roupa completamente enlamassada, salto quebrado, cabelo encharcado e...bem..não pode ser pior..pelo menos isso.

Posso caminhar mais sossegada agora ¬¬.

# Kagome?# Eu..eu...eu conheço aquela voz. # HAHAHAHAH!# Sesshoumaru..não..me diga que não, me diga que não. # Vejo que tomou um belo banho!# Olhei bufante pra ele. Meu cabelo escorrendo aquela coloração deixa aquilo decerto..bizarro.. #hoinc, hoinc!#

# Isso é um porco ou um alienígena engasgado?# Perguntei seca tirando a sandália. Ora pois.

# Como adivinhou que era um alienígena?# O fitei fuzilante.

# Cala a boca!#

# Eu sou seu chefe#

# Você é...# Apontei pra ele, que arqueou uma sobrancelha provocante. # Mas apenas DENTRO do maldito escritório!# Voltei a andar segurando os saltos na mão e a bolsa no ombro.

# Kagome?# Chamou, me virei lentamente, assim como nos filmes de terror.

# O que?# Ele riu. Novidade ¬¬.

# quer uma ajuda?# Sim Sim Sim Sim Sim..

# Não!# Disse seca voltando a andar.

# Oras..vamos..seu apartamento é daqui a uns 10 quarteirões...# Ele não estava implorando, estava apenas me torrando o SACO.

# E daí?# Perguntei, ele suspirou.

# E daí que o MEU apartamento fica aqui!# O olhei de raspão.

# Eeee daí?#

# Kagome..venha na droga do meu apartamento, tome um banho e vá para o seu...¬¬"# ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬.

# E por que faria isso sabendo que você pode me levar de carro?#

# Talvez por que você esteja coberta de lama?# Ok..ele ganhou.

# Tudo bem vai!# Caminhei mancando até ele, que se segurava para não rir.

Maldito dia em que nasci...

Eu SÓ estou indo por que ele INSISTIU!

Amarga vida ¬¬.

# Pode se encostar-se a mim viu? Não se preocupe em sujar minha blusa!# Não, ele não foi doce meus caros. Ele IRONIZOU (como sempre) por que eu havia simplesmente me "jogado" em cima dele sem a mínima compreensão sujando sua roupa.

Como sou vingativa. HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.

# Oh claro...mas...pode mesmo? Estou com "meda" de sujar sua roupa!#

# Estou vendo# Murmurou irritado, o que enfim levantou meu ego totalmente quebrado, espatifado e ...aff.. Entramos no prédio aonde não chamei a atenção de NINGUÉM.

De ninguém..afinal, é normal ver alguém andando feito o monstro de barro...normal, normal

Por que não param de olhar? ¬¬.

# Bem..entre!# Disse ao abrir a porta. Sem hesitar entrei pisando o mais forte possível no chão fazendo com que marcasse o tapete, ele suspirou. # Esta com tanta raiva assim?# Comecei a pular de modo infante.

# Não...ou melhor...só..um..**pouco**# Conclui rangendo os dentes, ele me olhou de cima pra baixo.

# Quer algum remédio?# Ele não agüentou e soltou um pequeno riso, o olhei debochada.

# Não vejo nenhuma graça#

# Nem eu..aonde?# Disse irônico parando de rir.

# Pode me indicar um banheiro?#

# Pra que?# Eta pergunta besta.

# Pra eu tomar banho!# disse entediada batendo o pé no chão, ele cruzou os braços.

# Esta brincando que EU vou gastar a MINHA água com você# Abri um pouco a boca indignada.

# Aé..então por que me trouxe aqui?# Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...ja disse idiota? ¬¬.

# Pra secar a lama..dai você vai embora no meu carro..eu deixo!# O olhei com aquela expressão indefinida de sempre. # Pare de me olhar zombeteira!# Viu..indefinível de sempre xD.

# Olha Sesshoumaru, se me da licença eu vou..# EMBORA ¬¬

# Vai pro banheiro...vamos, ali!# Disse me empurrando ao corredor e apontando ao banheiro. # Bom banho!# Sussurrou no meu ouvido não encostando o rosto em mim...aff..fresco.

Só por que eu estava cheia de lama? Ôo.

# Vou estar no outro banheiro!# Gritou...grande merda!

Andei até a banheira já estranhamente preparada... AFF...essa historia de "estranhamente" preparada...é obvio que ele ia tomar banho...por isso não se importou quando sujei ele... hoho!

Tomei um demorado e relaxante banho (por incrível que pareça nada me aconteceu -.-). Quando sai vi o youkai jogado na cama aonde eu iria me deitar.

Que lindo isso ¬¬.

# Por favor Sesshy..ou melhor..Sesshoumaru!# Ele me encarou. # Pode me dar licença para me trocar!#

# E pretende se trocar com o que? Com a roupa enlamassada?#

# Tenho outra alternativa? # Ele suspirou.

# Se ia..# Disse ignorando o que eu disse. # Não vai mais por que eu coloquei sua roupa pra lavar..terá que esperar até amanhã#Disse JOGANDO uma blusa dele na minha face...

LEGAL.

# Bem..eu só não vou te xingar por que você acaba de ser MUITO delicado comigo!# Ele continuou no quarto. # Agora da licença que eu vou me trocar!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Kagome..fala sério...# Eu o encarei superior.

# Eu estou falando#

# Mas eu já te vi nua umas 7 vezes...#

# E daí?#

# E daí que eu vou ficar aqui!# Suspirei me sentando na cama.

# Então eu não me troco!# ele estava IRRESTIVIL! Cabelo cheiroso...todo molhado. Estava apenas com uma bermuda deixando seu peitoral exposto. QUE DILICIA!

#K-chan...deixa disso# K-chan? Mau sinal, mau sinal... PESSIMO sinal!

Ele veio se aproximando de mim, aproximando, aproximando, me agarrou pela cintura e beijou meu rosto.

# Sai , sai...saisaisaisaisaisai!# Disse perdendo o controle e o empurrando.

# Por que?# Perguntou sensualmente. Maldito, maldito, MALDITO!

# oras...não é você que não queria nada comigo? Que me deixou a pé?# Ele me encarou irritado.

# Você estava beijando o meu MEIO-IRMÃO!# O encarei duramente.

# Por que ELE me agarrou, alem do mais...você beijou a Rin!#

# Por que ELA me beijou!#

# Mas você correspondeu DROGA!# Excesso de ciúmes, excesso de ciúmes...pipipipi.

# E você por acaso NÃO correspondeu o beijo do Inuyasha?# Respiração descompassada. Olhos nos olhos.

# MERDA! Afinal, não temos NADA um com o outro, não assumimos, ninguém sabe e só no trabalho com suas excitantes fantasias sexuais!# Apontei pra ele. # então por que a cena?#

# POR QUE EU ESTOU COM CIÚMES!# Perai...

Reprocessando, reprocessando..

Queima de dados.

# Ci-ciumes?# Perguntei, mas logo desatei a rir. # Sesshoumaru, não brinque dessa forma, poderei acreditar!# Ele apertou meus braços com força, eu solti a toalha durante o ato.

# Eu estou falando SÉRIO!# Ele não desceu os olhos, me encarava duro, seco.

# Estava?# Minha voz saiu tremula, ele sorriu sensual.

# Estava...# Disse capturando meus lábios com fúria. Me jogou na cama subindo em cima de mim enquanto beijando meu pescoço. Lambidas por todo meu ombro, caricias por meu corpo.

**# Eu entendo...impossivel não ficar com ciúmes de mim..afinal, eu sou uma jóia rara!# Ele lambeu meu seio e me encarou.**

**# Nem tanto Kagome!# O olhei irritada. # nem tanto!# Disse acariciando meu ponto intimo. Gemi. A habilidade dos dedos dele me deixavam insana, e ele sabia disso. Se posicionou melhor sobre mim e me beijou novamente, com vontade, desejo. Eu, como não sou nem burra nem algo do tipo aproveitei, retribuindo o longo e delicioso prazer que ele me proporcionava. O apertei em meus braços com força o prensando contra mim. Ele sem hesitar passou as mãos firmes e já acostumadas com o meu corpo no interior da minha coxa.**

**# Pare Sesshy!# Pedi o empurrando com leveza, ele encarou meu corpo nu prendendo seu olhar a ele.**

**# Impossível...# Eu ri enlaçando seu pescoço.**

**# Só deixo você continuar se me der um aumento!# Ele me olhou assustado. Comecei a rir e o beijei convidativa. Passei as mãos por cima de sua calça o apertando. Ele gemeu prazeroso enquanto tirava minha mão de lá.**

**Até aqui eu tenho que fazer as coisas do jeito do "chefe" ¬¬.**

**# Deixa eu brincar um pouco com você!# Murmurou no meu ouvido. # Depois quem sabe eu deixe você se divertir comigo!# Lambeu minha orelha logo depois a mordendo. Gemi ao perceber o quanto ele me abraçava forte. **

**# Mas que graça tem..se eu não fizer nada!# Ele riu lambendo meu pescoço. **

**# Muito mais do que você imagina!# Disse arfante. Coloquei as mãos em seu membro novamente. Ele gemeu alto. Abri o zíper de suas bermuda enquanto lambia seu tórax. O deixei apenas de cueca, que dava uma ótima visão de seu sexo. Sorri privilegiada.**

**Ele voltou a sugar meu seio. O outro era apalpado firmemente, enquanto ele roçava suas partes nas minhas de forma realmente provocante. O Sesshoumaru era a espécie rara de homem que pensava em saciar a mulher de um jeito cruel, provocante e ate mesmo violento. Era estranho, Sesshy teve varias fantasias..."no escritório, armário, fazendo isso, aquilo, ali, aqui e tal" que era estranho pensar que estávamos em uma cama, alem de que já me fantasiei até de coelha pra ele. Parou de sugar meu seio e passou a lamber minha barriga e mordeu a lateral do meu corpo suavemente, enquanto massageava meu outro lado da cintura. Enfim, ele assoprou minha virilha, mas não fez nada, apenas observou minha expressão angustiada.**

**Maldito.**

**# Sesshy...por favor...não me...não me provoque!# Pedi fraco. Ele segurou minha cintura com força e começou a me lamber. Não era aquele homem pacato, e sim aqueles que realmente trazem prazer. Sua língua passava por todo meu sexo fazendo movimentos curvilíneos. A cada movimento meu ele apertava mais minha cintura. # Oh...Sesshy!# Gemi, ele parou e voltou mais elétrico para minha boca. Me beijou violento, a luxuria era evidente, o demônio estava ali, total tentação. Ele se levantou da cama, o que de fato me desesperou, me sentei confusa. Ele ficou na beira da cama e puxou minha cabeça para frente, de modo com que eu me deparasse com seu membro. **

**# Faça o seu trabalho!# Ele riu divertido. Abaixei sua cueca e passei a lambe-lo enquanto o masturbava. O tamanho era enorme, e aquilo me satisfazia cada dia mais. Coloquei-o por inteiro na boca até onde possível e comecei a movimentar-me contra ele, que de súbto segurou meus cabelos fazendo movimentos contra mim. Eu o lambia agilmente enquanto ele me influenciava afagando meus cabelos. # Você é ótima!# Sorri internamente, eu sabia disso, mas ele dizendo é mais confiável não? xD! Coloquei as mãos em sua virilha a empurrando, parando de suga-lo então. Eu ia me deitar novamente quando ele me puxou pelo pulso me fazendo levantar. O olhei espantada, mas ele nada disse. Me levantou fazendo com que enlaçasse minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura, mas um pouco mais alto que necessário. Eu estava ali, presa a ele mas não havia ocorrido a penetração, eu estava um pouco acima do meu objeto de desejo.**

**MALDITO! Gemi alto enquanto me movia contra seu tórax, tentando descer e assim penetrar, mas ele ria enquanto me segurava firme ali em cima, querendo mais, clamando por mais. De repente me soltou, me colocando no chão e me empurrou contra a parede. Afastou minhas pernas com cuidado e pegou minha cintura, a trazendo um pouco desencostada da parede, me deixando com o bumbum empinado e as mãos encostadas na parede, assim estava eu, na posição que ele queria. Mesmo assim se agachou e voltou a me sugar. Apertei minhas próprias mãos e soquei a parede gemendo. Parou então encostando meu corpo ao seu. Uma mão acariciava meu seco enquanto a outra segurava meus pulsos presos ali, sem me dar chance ou escapatória. **

**# Peça!# Ordenou ele ao meu ouvido. Tentei soltar meus pulsos mas não obtive sucesso. Empinei um pouco mais para que pudesse alcança-lo, mas surtiu o mesmo efeito. # Peça!# Disse com ainda mais firmeza.**

**# Por favor Sesshy...Eu..eu..quero você...de..dentro de mim!# Disse ainda com moleza, enfim suspirei. # Agora!# Ordenei, logo senti ele penetrar. Misto de surpresa e prazer se misturaram. Ele agora usava a outra mão para prender meu pulso. Cada mão dele em um pulso meu. Logo prendeu os dois novamente com apenas uma mão e passou a outra na minha barriga, para que eu não encostasse na parede. Começou a penetrar mais forte e rápido. Gritei de prazer. Ele continuava a penetrar e passou a morder levemente meu pescoço. Eu não passava de sua presa, e adorava isso. COMO adorava. Não que fosse puta ou algo do tipo, mas todo mundo deseja prazer, e é isso que ele me da.**

**Amor e prazer... Amor..sim, amor! Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me virou de frente a ele. Me encostou com força na parede me prensando e penetrou. Juntou os corpos aumentando a velocidade. Estocava fortemente em mim, eu gemia alto junto a ele, enquanto o ajudava, me movimentando contra ele. Me abraçou forte, e eu retribui com o mesmo afeto, o que eu não esperava era que ele me levasse a cama e se colocasse sobre mim, beijando meu seio e penetrando com mais leveza. Uma de suas mãos passou a me acariciar ainda durante a penetração. Não agüentei e, o abraçando entrei no clímax. Minhas unhas percorreram violentamente suas costas. Logo após entrou na ápice de prazer e caiu sobre mim, me encarando longamente. **

**# Gostou?# Perguntou, eu sorri maliciosamente.**

**# Amei...# Ele me abraçou e se colocou ao meu lado. # Daqui a meia hora quero mais!# Ele sorriu aceitando o desafio.**

Pois é crianças, a tia Kagome depois de dias terríveis volta a reinar por aqui xD! Ah..e claro! A certeza de que terei um bom café da manhã..

Ta ok..que pelo menos **_terei _**um café da manhã. Fechei os olhos, mas ele voltou com as caricias.

Desejem um bom 2º round pra mim!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem..aqui estou eu no escritório _esgotada_. Adivinhem fazendo o que?

O QUE?

Sim, sim..isso mesmo, batendo meu precioso lápis na mesa. Ouvi passos, senti o cheiro do perfume masculino.

Por sorte não era o cheiro do Inuyasha, isso iria trazer sérios problemas pra mim.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha...por que foi ser gostoso?

Bem... meus dias azarados estão começando novamente. Sei disso por que já torci o pé, derrubei o café e quebrei a maquina de xérox.

Mas de que importa? A noite faz uma criança...quer dizer, a noite é uma criança...e eu vou me divertir MUITO.

Sesshy, Sesshy...

Eu sei que no fundo no fundo...

Você me ama xD!

OoooooOooooOoOoooooOOOOooOOOO

**Sim..depois de 15 sofridas paginas e alguns muitos dias de atraso xD eu revivi a fic. Novamente pensando se devo ou não prossegui-la, mas como fiel escritora trouxe capitulo fresquinho pra todos x)!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e bem...aqui as reviews xD!**

**Tentarei novamente responde-las por e-mail (as desse capitulo), caso não chegue me mande ou e-mail, ou reviews ou scraps me avisando ok?**

**Beijosss!**

**E claro...continuação pra você Sacerdotiza x)!**

**SACERDOTIZA- **Oláááá! Sim, sim, essa fic perfeita pra você hasuashuihauhas! Sim! Sorte SUA que a Linoca me convenceu, você sabe que bem ou mau eu não gosto de SesshyKag...só agora to pegando gosto pela coisa oO". Também amo-te, amo-te, amo-te xD! Comentários idiotas? Da autora mesmo..mas a personagem que influencia..você nos ama, olha só que LIUNDO! xDDDDD! Bem, a kagome não fudeu nenhuma vaca assim como você pediu x)! Mas ciúmes rolou solto ai, estamos entrando em um acordo HSUAHUSAHI! IMAGINA guriaa! Presente de coração, digno pra você, você mrece! Que bom que gostou viu? xD! Também amo-te amore hasuahauihauiahi! Até guria! SMACK!

**DEUSA DO ANIME- **RATA! HJASUAUASIHIAS, eu fiquei morrendo de medo de sua exigência diabólica, portanto continuei a fic, não queria nenhuma ratan me mordendo a noite xP! Que bom que adora esse casallll! EBA, você vai acompanhar a fic se TIVER outros capitulos x)! (Legal eu né? Hohoho)! Senhorita RATA Òó! Como faz a maldade de corrigir meus pleonasmos redundantes? xPP! Tudo bem..perdoarei sua falta xD! Agora..saiba que ainda estou na SUA cola esperando uma atualização...e se não quer morrer...melhor escrever sua fic ¬¬". Sim sim..eu sou o seu demônio hhasuhuahauis! BEIJOS E MORDIDAS rata de laboratorioooo xD! SMACK! Fuiz!

**WANESSA CHAN- **Oláááá! SHuashIAS, nunca leu SesshyKag? Que honra meu Deus xP! Eu tentei de tudo pra ficar engraçado, inda bem que gostou meninaa! E suas fics perfeitas? Onde estão? (cara de choro). SIM, SIM! A VACA da kikio MERECE! Tem que ser traída mesmooo, hsuhuiaa, não to nem AI! Que bom que achou a fic boaaa lindaa, BREGADA xP! Preferia KagInu? Normal..eu também preferia xX! Mass...ainda acho que essa coisa de chefe é do Sesshy mesmo..bem..continuemos xD! Beijosss amorr! Espero que tenha gostado! SMACK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **HEYY MANA! HSUAHUIASH, que é isso! Ta dizendo que a fic num é minha só por que não tem hentai chata? ¬¬! Eu não sou pornogrenta não tonta asuahuasihai! E não, as morenas não são melhores... ¬¬! As loiras são inteligentonas (como eu xD) pronto e cabo ahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do hentai maneca! Deixei você na curiosidade ontem MUAHAHA, eu sou mau, muito mau xP! Obrigada por me ajudar com o capitulo viuu? GARDECIDA AMORRR x)! beijos negaa! Amo-te! Inté!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Oláááá! PERFEITA? Minha fic? Poxa, poxa, poxa! Obrigada moçaa! Gardecida! ASHasuhasuiAI, sim, sim.."nada digna"! Kagome e suas frases sarristas..sinceramente to AMANDO escrever essa Kagome xP! Obrigada pela review, feliz aqui xP! Epaaa! Continuação ta aqui x)! beijoess guriaa! Espero que tenha gostado! X)! SMACKKK!

**MANU- **Olá! OBAA, achei alguém que ama o casal SesshyKAg! Agora sim to realizada hasuashuiashasuia! Minha fic? Ótima? (olhos brilhantes) IObrigada guriaa! O)brigada, Obrigada, obrigada x)! Estou tomando gosto pelo casal, ainda bem que gosta, por que minha praia é mais KagInu mesmo xP! Mas realmente, KagSesshy é um casal tão surpreendente que nem eu acredito que estou gostando tanto xP! AIII! Que lindoo! Já leu minhas fics e não teve coragem pra comentar? Que kawaai hsuiahsiuahaui, fiquei derretida agora xDDDD! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijossss Manuuu! SMACKK! xP!

**FERNANDA- **Olááá guria que eu amo tanto x)! HENTAIII meninaa, comemore, hentai HAHAAH! É, sim, sim..realmente, você não é de deixar reviews, fiquei tão feliz quando vi que comentou xP! Eu? Escritora perfeita? Fics perfeitas! Não chego a tanto, mas não posso negar que meu sorriso triplicou aqui na frente do computador HSUAHUAAHIA! Meu jeito de escrever é divertido? X)! Bem...eu amo ironizar as coisas..acho que isso equivale diversão AHHAHAHA! Espero que tenha gostado viu Fer? AH! E obrigada pela review da "Talvez a morte não seja um fim" Eu e a Sacerdotiza agradecemos muito pelos elogios viu? Pensamos bastante antes de fazer o fim, ainda bem que gostou x)! Beijossss meninaaa! SMACKK! Te amo x)!

**PETIT PELLE- ¬¬" **E ai idiota que eu amo tanto? xDDDD! HSUauasas, que isso menina, odeia tanto assim KagSesshy? xP! Beem...mesmo assim fiz você rir nee-chan, seja compreensiva comigo HAHAHA! Eu, escrever bem? ¬¬" Sei, sei xPPP! Você escreve muito mais que eu, você sabe disso sua chata xD! Hum...Nem te conto qual é a fantasia numero 4, perversões a parte, haaa! xDD! Leu antes de todo mundo né safada? ¬¬" Má, má. Má! Bem..foi a favor de continuação só se eu mudasse os pares, mas como eu sou CRUEL eu não mudei ashuashasuashuia! Já vou me despedindo sádica irmã! Beijos, beijos, mordidas e puxões de cabelo pra você! Amo-te nee-cha! SMACK'S hASUHAUASHIASHI! (mania irritante -.-").

**SIMCA-CHAN – **Ola! Adorou, adorou, adorou? HSUASHIAS, Que bom guriaaaa! Fez uma criança feliz xD! Amou a idéia de continuação? Pois bem..eu não estava só blefando hahahaha! Aqui está a continuação x)! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijos! E obrigada pela review! X)! Smackk! Inté xP!

**JULIANA PASCHOAL- **Hello people xD! OPAA! Muito ONDA minha fic HAHAHA! Meu Deuss..a quanto tempo que eu não ouvia essa expressão, amei, amei, amei LOL"! Que bom que você morreu de rir, por que eu infartei tentando ser convincentemente engraçada xPP! Sim, SIM! Aqui a resposta da sua suplica x)! Continuação bonitinha e cheirosinha! Espero que tenha gostado viu guria? E claro..que continue acompanhando x)! Bjossss! SMACK! Fuiz!

**JUJUBA-CHAN- **Oláááá! Oba, que bom que gostou da fic x)! A Kagome, ficou vadia? Õo! Ta..não vou me fazer de desentendida não HAHAHA! Também achei que a Kagome se excedeu bastante, beijou os dois, catou os dois e saiu lucrando, mas realmente...ela pelo menos se vingou x)! Gostou do fim? HUSHiAha, a frase foi feita de imediato, e eu não esperava que a fic terminasse daquele jeito..bem, agora temos continuação não é? A Sacerdotiza ficou agradecida pelos elogios viu? xD! Também amo essa guria hsuashuashasia! Bjos e bjos e claro! MUITO obrigada pelos parabéns xD! Fui!

**NATSUMI OMURA- **Olááá! SIM, SIM! Vingança, doce vingança! O que é se vingar e sair no lucro? É TUDO hSUAHuahauiASHia! Bem feito pra Kikio mesmo, aquela vaca tinha que ter fim pior isso sim x)! A Kagome agarrou o gato do inuyasha e ainda por cima ficou com o Sesshy, VE SE PODE! E agente aqui, só roendo a unha! Que maldade meu Deus AHHAAHA...tudo bem..nós superamos xD! Obrigada pelos elogios e aqui esta a continuação! (OBS- Li suas fics, são MARAVILHOSAS! Mas até agora não tive a cara de pau de mandar uma review..fico te devendo xP!) Beijosss! Obrigada pela review viu? SMACK!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Oláááá´! AHHHHHH! Ghe, Ghe, Ghe fofaa! Me perdoaa! Perdoa a Tata, vai perdoa hasuashuasa! (usando resçostas de reviews pra se desculpar..que coisa xD)! Obrigada pela review! Ainda bem que gosta de fics assim x)! (Assim? Sua safada ¬¬!). Mas bem...aqui esta continuação! Seu gostinho de quero mais acaba de ser saciado HAHAHAHA! Enfim Ghe.."gardecida" viu mulé xD? TE AMOOOOOO! E me perdoaa hasuiahauihasuiaha! xP! Beijoss guriaaa! Até a próxima x)!

**SRTA KAROL- **AMOR SUMIDAAA! xD! HAHA nossa Karol! Não sabia que você gostava de fics SesshyKag (olhos brilhantes) Poxaaa! Fiquei tçao feliz agora! (chorando!)! Eu não sei se eu vou escrever mais fics desse casal, mas tudo indica que sim pois estão pedindo uma fic de aniversario deles...Eta Kagome safada..eta Sesshy gostosoo hsuahaihai! Eitcha mendoim! Ta de ressaca é? HAHAHAHA! Que bom que achou magafone, microfone HAHAH! TE AMOO miguxa trilegal! Vê se aparece, to saudadess! BEIJOSSS amourr! SMACKKK! xD! (Fiquei preocupada com você amor...não morre nããão xDD EU TE AMOO, você não pode me deixar asuiasash, sim..humor negro! Melhorr miguxaa! Saudades intensas de vc no MSN xP! Nos no sanatório ashasuuhasi! SMACK ao quadrado xD)

**KANNA- **Olááá! POXA! Sua reviews foi curta mas você não tem noção do quanto eu amei xD! Que bom que gostou da fic guriaaaa! Sim, sim..u aqui to tomando gosto pelo casal Kagome e Sesshoumaru! Agradecida pelos parabéns viu? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijosss! Até! SMACKKK! xD!

**BEKINHA- **Hello pessoaaa! Opa! Minha fic ficou muito dez? (sorriso bobo na cara!). POXAAA! Valeu guriaaa! HAHAHA, pra me deixar mais contente que vocês só ganhando um pirulito x)! A continuação esta aqui! LOL" Não deixei vocês na mão não hasushiuhias, muita crueldade x)! Espero que continua lendo guriaa! Beijosssssss! SMACKKK! "gardecida" pela review shauashuiashiauhsi! Fui!

**LULUX- **Oiewwww! Minha fic ta muito foda? EBA, EBA, EBAAA! (abraça Lulux!) xD! Obrigada viu? HAHAHAAH! Opaa! Fiz continuaçãoo! HSUAShiaS, desculpe pela demora, mas mesmo assim tomei vergonha na cara e postei o capitulo xD! Sim... a-Kagome-e-seus-pensamentos-fodasticos! Não sei por que, mas tenho paixão em escrever desta maneira, com traços sei la XD! (Tmizinha psicótica HSUAHUAS)! Pelo menos vejo que alguém também gosta x)! HAHA SIM! A Kagome ficou com aquelas perfeições em vida e ainda fudeu com a Kikio! É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO xDDD! E sobre o e-mail, obrigada por tr avisado, por causa dos avisos que decidi responder as reviews novamente viu? Beijosss guria! Até! SMACK!

**NANDA YUKIMURA- **Olaaaaaa! Ah! xDD! Sim, sim! Que bom que achou engraçada minha fic, onnn! Eu que me sacrifico tanto pra deixar a fic engraçada e vocês me dizem que adoraram? Meu...AMO vocês x)! Kagome do tipo que se ferra mesmo. Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? É que eu vejo como uma pessoa pode ser azarada...estamos rindo da desgraça alheia, que feioooooo x)! Da nada não hsuashuiashauia! A Kagome se deu mal no começo, não tava nem ai e se deu bem com aqueles dois gostosões ¬¬! Que inveja xP! Eu não IMAGINAVA o Sesshy com alguém mto menos apaixonado..agora tenho uma certa visão (do paraiso xDD) mas sabe? Eu ainda sim vejo o Sesshoumaru como aqueles homens lindos, atraentes e sensuais, sabe, aqueles que lançam olharem maliciosos? Não aqueles com cara de apaixonado ashuihusaiauahiassa xD! E olha! Aqui esta o capitulo xD (acho q vc já percebeu mas tudo bem HAHAAH!) Beijos guriaaa! Inté!

**DAMA DA NOITE- **Oiiiiiiii afilhada-irma oO"! ASHUASIASa, tendo ataque cardiiaco maluca? Só você mesmo! Agora eu fico imaginando você rindo..olha só que psicose SHUAHASuiASH! Sim..sim..mate a Linoca, por que ela que me convenceu a fazer a fic KagSesshy, a culpa não é minha x)! Pelo menos mesmo! Se vingou e catou os dois gatos do animes...a K-chan é foda viu ¬¬". E lógico...anta saiu perdendo LOL! ESTOU TE DEVENDO UMA REVIEW! Amanha SEM FALTA eu te mando, fica despreocupada filha x)! Adeus amada afilhada! Te amo viu? BEIJOSS! Smack, nhoc nhoc xD!

**DENISE- **Oláááá! Que bom que gostou guria! Aqui esta o capitulo e OLHA! O Sesshoumaru disputando com o irmão pela Kagome morrendo de ciuminho, que meigo ashuiashasuiashui! Me sinto realizada com essa coisas x)! Beijoss guriaaa! Obrigada pela review viu? Espero que goste xP! SMACKKK! E claro..até a próxima xD!

**LITTLEDARK- **Olááá HASUSAHAUISHUAS! Hilária minha fic? Imagina xDD! (fiz de tudo pra ficar no genro comedia! Eba, eba, eba...aprovada SUSUAASUHASU!) Invulgar? oO"...sim, também acho xP! KagSesshy não cai mal mesmo...aquilo é um PEDAÇO de homem...e que pedaço x)! Apesar de não ser meu casal favorito...aqui eles novamente em mais um capitulo HAHAHAAH! Beijossssss guria! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**ALINE- **Oii! HSUAUIASASHUAS! Capitulo necessário e aqui esta! xD! A Kagome esta mais debochada que o normal certo? Também senti isso, alem de tudo eu que escrevi..olha que felicidade x)! Também tenho que concordar! O Sesshoumaru da de 10x0 no Inuyasha, isso é um FAO COMPROVADO! Ele ficou com um ar mais sexy, lutei bastante para aparentar isso! Alguém notou x)! EBAA HSUAUAHAUAHSA! Também amo esses dois irmãos...eta inveja do inferno ¬¬"! Garota espertíssima ela ashuashasui! AMEI a review viu guria? Obrigada mesmo! E claro...cuidado com o lápis...pode quebrar a ponta xD )adorei esse comentário seu! Beijoss! SMACKK!

**NEMO LETTING GO- **Oláááá! Sim, sim, aqui esta a continuação da fic! SHUAHASUIHASI! Desculpe a demora, mas fiquei enrolada com o ultimo capitulo de uma fic minha! Perdoada? xD! Sem problemas, entendo pela review, na verdade..fiquei feliz por você ter me mandado, sou sua fã xP! Beijos guriaa! Obrigada viu? Espero que tnha gostado! Beijos!

**MINOGAKI TENTEN- **SHUSAHASUASI! AMEII sua review, casquei o bico aqui xPP! A continuação veio, ela VEIOOO! (milagre! MILAGREEE!)! OPA! Todo mundo rezando pra ser a K-chan pra catar o Sesshy nessa sua fase conquistadora hem! E ela pegou DE JEITO! Eta invejaaaa! HAHAHA! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, desculpa pela demora! Beijoss!


	4. Uma volta no shopping

**E eu não acredito que fiz o capitulo! xD!**

**Gente...retornei com a fic ushiusahsuihsuaiasa!**

**A fic que eu estranhamente mais gosto de fazer é essa! Eu me divirto em saber que finalizo a fic a cada capitulo. Posso parar de escreve-la em qualquer momento, mas não consigo! É engraçado escrever, eu rio com ela xD! E hoje...eu tive piedade da Kagome!**

**Sim gente...hoje eu não fiz ela sofrer como as outras vezes...hoje eu estou boazinha...mas saibam que da próxima..ai...SE tiver próxima a coitada vai sofrer xP!**

**Boa leitura amores! Espero que gostem!**

**Até!**

**oOo**

Suspirei pela milésima vez aquele dia. Sim queridos, vocês pensaram por algum momento que não veriam mais sua adorada e triste funcionaria reclamar para vocês, mas não vai ser bem assim..

Acontece meus caros, que um certo yokai disse que iria me levar dar uma volta, na frente de TODOS, no shopping e iria me fazer comprar! Me digam, me digam que tipo de CARA diz isso? NENHUM! Sim..nenhum! É um paraíso um homem convidar uma mulher gastadeira feito eu para fazer compras!

Mas, eu, com a minha sorte que infelizmente é o azar ainda estou aqui, no escritório! E por incrível que pareça não estou batendo o lápis na mesa, por que meu tédio chega a ser TANTO, mais TANTO que eu ao menos consigo me divertir como antes. Imagina, isso é um absurdo!

Bufei ao nada enquanto via Rin andar de um lado para o outro com pilhas de cadernos, livros, relatórios e tais na mão, praticamente caindo, coitada.

Ai..que dó ¬¬.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala sorridente e me encarou. ADIVINHEM? Ele parou de sorrir e andou com postura elegante. O que ele quer afinal?

# UAU Higurashi, não esta batendo o lápis na mesa!# Eu olhei pra cima com o olhar típico feroz. Um olhar cruel, aquele mesmo que Hitler mandou para suas vitimas antes de mata-las, aquele olhar que Simba deu para Zafar depois que descobriu que o mesmo matou seu pai. Oras, oras, Kagome, reerga essa sua cara passada!

# Não... é?# Minha voz saiu mais seca que minhas plantas, que alias, clamam por água dia pós dia. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Isso esta estranho!# Murmurou para si mesmo me analisando. Colocou uma mão em minha testa medindo minha temperatura enquanto a outra depositava na própria pele.

# Você não está doente...# Abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto suspirava. # É apenas tédio então...não precisa de preocupar, nada grave!# Não fiz nem o esforço de sorrir. Minha expressão séria era tenebrosa.

# Você VAI me levar pro shopping?# Ele suspirou enquanto fazia expressão pensativa.

# Eu vou te levar pro shopping Kagome, mas acontece que são 3 horas da tarde, nós combinamos as 8, então abra um sorriso e trabalhe!# Me arrumei na cadeira sorrindo por dentro...

Apenas por dentro -.-.

# Trabalhar é?# Ele concordou. # Eu estou trabalhando!# Mostrei o relatório pra ele, que arqueou uma sobrancelha seco.

# Eu chamo "trabalhar" aquilo que a Rin esta fazendo!# Eu ri.

# Aquilo não é trabalhar, aquilo é transportar papeis de um lado para o outro!# Ele apoiou os braços na mesa.

# Não..aquilo é trabalhar!# Eu me aproximei dele me levantando um pouco.

# E quem é você pra dizer o que É ou Não é trabalhar?# Ele suspirou...

Conheço essa cena..

Conheço essa pergunta..

Sim...eu já sei a resposta.

# Você é meu chefe!# Disse antes que ele abrisse a boca. Um sorriso ENORME se projetou na face dele.

# Esta aprendendo!# Fiz bico cruzando os braços.

Ai gente..não era mais bonito dizer que ele era meu namorado?

Ta...nem tanto ¬¬.

# Bem Sesshoumaru, você, como meu chefe, deveria me dar um exemplo indo para sua sala e trabalhando!# Disse com um sorriso fajuto, ele concordou.

# Eu vou fazer isso!# Deu um longo olhar duro pra mim. # Se você fizer sua parte, que é insignificante perto da minha!#

# Okay Sesshoumaru, okay!# Disse com desdém. # Agora vai trabalhar vai!# Ele curvou as sobrancelhas.

# Não tente mandar em mim!# Abri um olho espantada. Uau, aquilo foi mais seco do que eu esperava..

Ta...do que eu NÃO esperava.

# Desculpe!# Fechei a boca de imediato, ele sorriu.

# Você fica mais bonita de boca fechada!# Suspirei emburrada. Ele tem o dom de ser engraçado, legal e companheiro! Ou melhor...

Chato, idiota e arrogante! Como eu pude me relacionar com alguém assim?

Me poupe Kagome, você é uma maldita neurótica.

# Até as oito!# Disse enquanto abria a porta de seu escritório. # Bom **_trabalho_**!# Disse, eu suspirei.

# Eu terei!# E como um reflexo ele fechou a porta e eu peguei o lápis!

Okay...ele estava fazendo falta na minha rotina xD!

As oito horas eu vou pro SHOPPING com o Sesshy! Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus...que roupa eu devo usar?

O.O"..

Eu não tenho sapato!... O.O

Help!

OoOooOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOoOoOOo

GENTE! São SEIS E MEIA! Seis e meia e estou sendo dispensada do trabalho, sabem por que?

Sim gente...por que eu vou sair com o MEU chefe e ele pode me dispensar!

HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!

Agora sim eu posso me convencer que não é uma burrada namorar com o Sesshoumaru. Bem..não decerto namorar mas..

Ah..vocês me entendem!

# Essa não...essa não... ai..me deixa gorda!# Lancei duas saias ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um vestido para a cama. Nossa, nunca vi tanta roupa em uma acumulo tão grande em tão pouco lugar!

Vou começar a doar roupa aos pobres...

A tah..como se eu não passasse de uma!

# ESSE!# Meus olhos brilharam ao ver um vestido preto brilhante que descia em um decote "razoável". Coloquei em frente ao meu corpo e suspirei vencida. # Muito social!# Me joguei na cama colocando a mão na testa.

Eu não vou a esse encontro..não é pra mim ir, estou prevendo.

# Ai...desisto!# E quando coloquei a mão no telefone e ergui meus tristes olhos vi uma blusa roxa e uma calça.

Gente.. PERFEITO! Vesti aquela blusa que era um pouco decotada, possuía apenas uma manga e mostrava metade da minha barriga e logo após vesti a calça de boca larga azul com alguns enfeites nos bolsos. Mexi nas caixas de sapato e me deparei com uma sandália simples preta que enlaçava em toda a canela.

É...agora quero ver pra arrumar aquela bagunça desnecessária ¢¬¬. Utilizaremos novamente a formula do " um quarto limpo é sinal de muitos armários bagunçados", mas e daí?

# Fudeu!# Olhei pro relógio e vi que eram exatamente SETE E CINQUENTA E NOVE! E eu nem com um batomzinho! O Sesshoumaru tem mania de ser pontual, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus...KAGOME CORRE!

Fui ao banheiro e passei um batom marrom enquanto penteava decentemente o cabelo. Passei lápis no olho de forma que ficasse bem visível e escuro. Sorri ao espelho quando ouvi a campanhia tocar...

BINGO!

# Sesshoumaru?# Perguntei abrindo a porta.

# UAU! Esta pronta! E eu jurando que não teria ao menos achado a roupa!# Sorri amarelo enquanto dava um pequeno tapa em seu braço. Ele me olhou faminto, pelo menos gostou xD

# Vamos?# Perguntei, ele estranhou o quanto doce eu estava...ai..eu sou um docinho de coco mesmo!

# Vamos!# Disse. Me abraçou forte me dando um selinho. Juntou nossos braços e me levou até o carro.

Aquilo estava ocorrendo bem demais...e isso é estranho...

MUITOOO estranho. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado..deve ser imaginação!... ¬¬"

Chegamos ao shopping LOTADO e meus olhos brilharam. Sesshoumaru me cutucou.

# Por favor...apenas não me leve a falência!# Eu sorri largamente.

# Vou me esforçar!# Ele fez uma expressão emburrada. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha saindo do carro. Primeira coisa que aconteceu? Uma bruaca do carro ao lado passou dando uma OMBRADA em mim. Mas nada que altere meu humor não é amores?

# Sesshoumaru, anda LOGO!# Disse impaciente batendo na janela, ele me encarou irritado.

# Se quiser eu desça sem a carteira eu desço!# Cerrei os olhos.

# Vai logo!# Me encostei no carro ainda com expressão de boba alegre. Ele saiu do carro e me encarou.

# Pronto...estou aqui!# Murmurou abrindo os braços.

# Vamos?# Disse sorrindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

# Vamos!# Juntou seu braço ao meu e foi me levando ao paraíso! Pisei naquele lugar perfeito e tentador quando vi quem..

Quem?

QUEM?

Kikyo.. ¬¬". Eta anfíbia maldita que não sai do meu pé!

# Sesshoumaru...# Ele me encarou. # Você sabia que ela vinha?# Ele suspirou.

# Não...eu não sabia!# Eu sorri.

# Vem...vamos comprar alguma coisa cara!# Ele me olhou irônico.

# Aé?# Eu ri sem graça.

# Não..uma coisa bem baratinha de 1,99!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# A claro..de 199!# Olhei pra ele fuzilante.

# Olha..vou deixar bem claro...# Soltei nossos braços apontando pra ele. # Que se eu comprar alguma coisa de 199 reais...é por que você me provocou!# Sesshoumaru me encarou sarcástico.

# Ah claro..com certeza!# Juntou nossos braços com rudez. # Agora vamos que hoje eu estou bonzinho..# Eu o encarei.

# Sabe Sesshy...to estranhando você me comprar roupa, ou melhor,...fazer comprar comigo!# Ele me olhou frio.

# Esta estranhando? Isso por acaso...você esta reclamando é?# Eu o olhei com os orbes arregalados.

# Eu não estou reclamando!# Disse quase em um grito,ele suspirou.

# Ta..ta...eu acredito!# Quando estávamos prestes a entra na loja avistei algumas figuras conhecidas...

E o Sesshy também...

O praga!

# Sesshoumaru...não olhe pra elas!# Murmurei, ele concordou.

# Por que afinal?# Eu suspirei.

# Por nada...#

_# Ah...é por isso que ela saiu mais cedo!# _Ouvi uma das bruacas loiras comentar, Sesshoumaru também ouviu e me encarou desconfiado.

_# Ela tem uma caso com o chefe!# _Ele olhou pra mim de um jeito pesado, fingi que não estava percebendo.

_# HAHAHA, mas disse que era por que ela podia pegar folga a hora que quisesse...ela com certeza pegou até aumento..# _Sesshoumaru me parou. Isso malditas..ISSO òó.

# A loja é por aqui!# Disse me arrastando pra outra loja.

# Sesshoumaru, da pra apertar a minha mão mais de LEVE?# Perguntei irritada, ele a soltou.

# Ta bom assim?# O olhei irônica.

# Soltar um POUCO, não SOLTAR!# Ele me olhou aborrecido segurando minha mão.

# Ai Kagome..como você reclama!# EU... EU RECLAMO?

Que blasfêmia,..

# Ta muito frouxo!# Ele me olhou mortífero, eu sorri. # Ta perfeito assim Sesshoumaru!# Ele suspirou. Entramos na loja e eu CORRI para a prateleira de jóias. Sesshoumaru se colocou ao meu lado.

# Não esperava que você viesse aqui#

# Por que?# Perguntei brincalhona.

# Por que não oras!# Quando eu o encarei me deparei com a expressão mais deslavada do mundo.

Céus...ele estava debochando de mim...

Mas e daí? xD

# Olha Sesshy, que linda!# Disse apontando uma rubi, ele sorriu.

# Realmente...ficaria linda em você!# Disse colocando em meu pescoço. # Vai,...ninguém está olhando, CORRE!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, o olhei espantada.

# Mas Sesshoumaru, isso é roubo!#

# Corre, anda logo, vamos!# Quando sai correndo pela porta o alarme apitou, Sesshoumaru começou a dar risada, na verdade, nunca vi ele rir tão alto na minha vida.

Mas o pior...é que ele estava rindo..de MIM!

QUE ÓDIO! Pequeno filho da puta ¬¬".

# Senhorita!# gritou um moço me trazendo pra dentro. # Vou chamar o segurança!# Peguei o colar e dei na mão do homem.

# Me desculpe..# Disse seca. # É que meu namorado ia pagar, pensei que eu já poderia sair# Dei uma ultima olhada na loja e sai pisando duro. Uau...sou uma ladra.

GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA- GOTA-

# Kagome...espera!# Disse Sesshoumaru segurando meu braço, o olhei irritada.

# ESPERAR POR QUÊ?# Ele me olhou assustado.

# Sua jóia!# Disse a mostrando pra mim, a encarei com desprezo.

# A enfie no seu..#

# KAGOME!# Disse me repreendendo. # Eu não agüentei, e outra...não pensei que você fosse sair correndo mesmo!# Eu o olhei ainda mais debochada. # Alem do mais...Kagome..você ia roubar!# Colocou a mão na frente da boca com expressão assustada, não agüentei e comecei a rir.

# Idiota, palhaço!# Ele emburrou. # E não adianta fechar a cara senão eu serei cruel!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Aé? Vai me bater?#

# Já ouviu falar em greve?# Ele calou a boca.

Ai..ai...eu sou infalível!

MUAHAHA.

# Ta, ta...me desculpe!# Quando olhei pra cima vi uma cena inédita! O Sesshoumaru com olhinhos de CACHORRO PIDÃO. # Aceita a jóia vai!# Dei um meio sorriso. Perai...aquela é a Kikyo?

# Claro que aceito!# Disse alto e com tom alegre. # Pode colocar pra mim?# Ele me olhou debochado.

# Kagome...pode dizer o nome de quem vai contar pra todo mundo que você esta ganhando uma jóia?# Perai...ele disse..

Reformulando...reformulando..

Que eu só perdoei ele facilmente por que alguém esta vendo a cena?

Que blasfêmia!

# Kikyo!# Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# Eu coloco!# Abri um sorriso de coringa enquanto me virava e levantava meus cabelos. Ai...parecia cena de filme, eu me amo! Quando ele colocou eu me virei e o abracei forte.

Ai ui...eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer.

# Brigada Sesshy!# disse fazendo bico, ele sorriu.

# De nada K-chan!# Juntei nossos braços enquanto o arrastava pra outra loja.

Ai gente...isso é muito divertido!

------- 15 MINUTOS DEPOIS --------

# Ai Sesshy que LINDA!# gritei vendo uma blusa amarela decotada que mostrava um lado da barriga. Era toda cheia de detalhes, ele suspirou.

# Sim...é linda e cara!# Eu encarei ele com uma expressão sexy, a qual ele nem ligou. Ele, com aquela cara safada, aquele relógio no pulso e aquela blusa azul clara social me deixavam tão foguenta..

Mas o que vale é o interior...

O interior do bolso xD!

# Ai...e essa?# Perguntei em um tom malicioso, ele olhou com desinteresse, mas logo arregalou os olhos.

# Essa você pode comprar!# Disse de imediato, sorri. Era um pijama curto transparente que praticamente não escondia nada. Sorri inocente enquanto o colocava na sacola.

# Já que insiste!# Disse fazendo charme.

# Eu só falei desse...não das outras 8 peças dentro da sacola!# Disse emburrado, mas eu sabia que ele não estava ligando..

Como se eu soubesse alguma coisa...

# Ai Sesshy...você não me quer bem bonita?# Ele não se deu nem ao luxo de responder, dei uma risada sacana enquanto escolhia mais algumas roupas. Ele puxou a sacola.

# Vamos pagar?# Eu concordei.

# Vamos!# Ele foi ao caixa pagar enquanto eu o esperei la fora. A porta de vidro era automática, cada pessoa que passava ali a porta de abria, sorri. Sesshoumaru estava vindo na minha direção. Ele passou na frente e eu fui atrás. ACONTECE que a porta veio CEDO demais e prender no meu cabelo.

Meu Deus...vou processar esse mundo.

# SESSHOUMARUUu!# Gritei, ele olhou pra trás assustado e veio tentar puxar meu cabelo.

# Essa MERDA travou!# Os atendentes vieram assustados, meu cabelo soltou e o Sesshy me puxou contra ele. Resultado..

Eu cai em cima dele ¬¬

Detalhe: Minha blusa rasgou atrás... MERDA!

# Senhorita, desculpe!# Encarei os homens irritada.

# DESCULPE? Tem noção do QUANTO eu paguei por essa blusa?# Eles se entreolharam.

# 9 reais?# Olhei fuzilante a eles. Sim..eu havia pega na promoção ano passado mas...e daí?

# Custou 32 REAIS essa BLUSA bando de inúteis!# Eles me olharam assustados.

# Calma, nós podemos fazer algo?#

# Me dê OUTRA! # Apontei para um deles que arqueou a sobrancelha..

# E eu tenho opção?#

Ai satânicos... isso é muito divertido!

OoOooOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOoOoOOo

# Ai Sesshy, foi muito divertido!# Disse rindo alto enquanto me jogava na cama com apenas duas sacolas na mão.

Estão me ouvindo? DUAS sacolas, apenas ISSO!

# Ah sim..foi bem legal!# Suspirou trazendo algumas caixas e mais algumas sacolas, suspirei.

# Ai Sesshoumaru...você é um anjo!# Disse me aproximando dele em um abraço, ele sorriu.

# Um anjo com grana né?# eu o bati.

# Você acha que eu ligo pro seu dinheiro?# Ai...que preconceito..

Que absurdo...

Que...que...

Desacato ¬¬".

# Não..eu não acho!# Eu comecei a rir dele.

# Sabe Sesshoumaru...você..# me ama?

Você me ama?

Você me ama...

Você me AMA?

# Eu...# Começou, eu suspirei.

# Você gostou de sair comigo?# Ele concordou.

# Apesar de você secar minha carteira...sim...eu gostei!# AI...que ÓTIMO começo!

Senhores... hoje Deus me deu um dia de folga afinal, eu não tive tanto azar assim como sou acostumada...

Dêem-me um beijo!

Okay..um parabéns é mais clássico xD.

# Agora...será que poderia usar aquela camisola que eu gostei?#

O olhei irritada. Mas tava demorando né?

# Perai..já experimento..# Suspirei indo em direção ao quarto. Tirei a roupa e coloquei a camisola. Gente, me poupe, eram meia noite já, nada de horário pra criancinhas! Tirei o sutiã e a calcinha, já pronta pra aterrorizar o youkai. Apareci na porta mordendo a unha.

# Sesshoumaru?# Chamei com um tom de malicia na voz, ele continuou encarando a TV. # Sesshyyy!# Chamei melosa, ele não moveu um músculo, peguei ar e fiz expressão enfezada. # SESSHOUMARU!# Ele pulou do sofá me encarando irritado.

# O que foi?# Perguntou com as mãos na orelha, eu suspirei lentamente.

# Apenas olhe...# Ele virou o pescoço desinteressado e me encarou. Abriu a boca assustado.

**# Meu Deus..# Disse se levantando enquanto desligava a TV. #Ficou melhor que as outras!# Murmurou passando a língua sobre os lábios, encarei ele com desdém.**

**# Aé? Que legal...pra quem não estava nem olhando!# Suspirei encarando as unhas.. # Acho que vou me deitar...de repente me deu uma baita dor de cabeça!# Fiz questão de me virar, mas ele me abraçou por trás, segurando meu seios por cima da camisola.**

**# De jeito nenhum!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto passava as mãos em minha barriga. # Mas nem se você SUPLICAR Kagome!# Disse provocante enquanto me puxava pro sofá.**

**# Me solta cafajeste! Me larga!# Ele riu fazendo com que eu encostasse em seu membro já rígido.**

**# Mas bem que você adora esse cafajeste!# Me virou de frente a ele me fazendo enlaçar as pernas em volta da sua cintura. # Alem do mais..me sinto tão mal..eu com tanta roupa, você tão pelada!# Disse me encarando com luxuria. Me colocou no sofá enquanto tirava as calças. Em movimentos ágeis se despiu, ficando apenas de cueca, e se colocou sobre mim.**

**#Ai Sesshoumaru, você é muito apressado!# Murmurei manhosa, ele lambeu meu pescoço.**

**# Não tem como manter a calma perto de você!# Ele passou a me acariciar lentamente. # Viu só...em tão pouco tempo você aproveita tanto!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me masturbava, gemi alto.**

**# Ai Sesshy...você não me deixa!# Ele sorriu.**

**# Eu te deixo!# Ele se levantou se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá, o encarei assustada. Me sentei tentando inutilmente me cobrir. Sabem...transar com ele pelada é uma coisa...agora ficar pelada assim...é tão...vergonhoso!**

**# Sesshyyyy!# Pedi. # Vem aqui!# Ele negou.**

**# Eu quero que você..se masturbe pra mim!# Arregalei os orbes. Eu estou ouvindo bem?**

**# A Sesshoumaru, você esta de brincadeira!# Ele me olhou sério.**

**#Por acaso eu estou com cara de quem está brincando?# Ele me olhou profundamente. # Eu quero.# Eu respirei fundo engolindo seco. Atpe que resolvi ceder.**

**# Tudo bem Sesshy...# Murmurei abrindo as pernas e passando a me acariciar. Gemi baixo enquanto me torturava, ele colocou uma mão no quixo e a outro no membro, o segurando com força. **

**# Vamos...penetre um dedo..# Eu o olhei com vergonha, mas penetrei. Comecei a me movimentar quando penetrei o outro dedo. Ele se aproximou de mim puxando minha camisola mais pra cima, o que piorou a minha situação. Suspirei quando vi a camisola em minha barriga e ele me encarando tão fixamente.**

**# Sesshy...#**

**# Está bom?# Eu o olhei com luxuria.**

**# Com você seria melhor..#**

**# Está bom?# Eu arregalei os olhos parando, ele suspirou. # Continue, feche os olhos...finja que não estou..# Ele beijou meu rosto logo após lambendo meu pescoço. # Se delicie, finja que está longe de todos...fique a vontade..#**

**# Eu não consigo!# Sussurrei baixo, ele começou a me massagear.**

**# Consegue!# Mais ordenou do que disse. # Se masturbe!# Suspirei e em vez de permanecer deitada me sentei abrindo as pernas ao maximo. Passei a me massagear fechando os olhos. A presença dele ali era perturbante, mas passei a relaxar mais. Penetrei dois dedos gemendo alto. Senti as mãos dele em minha cintura me fazendo ficar de quatro no sofá. Continuei me masturbando enquanto ouvia ele respirar alto e rápido. Aquilo o enlouquecia. De repente senti uma mão sobre a minha rudemente a tirando de lá. Senti a língua do youkai em meu ponto intimo me fazendo gemer alto, o que exatamente aconteceu. Ele me virou e pegou minhas mãos firmemente me forçando a segurar seu pênis, completamente duro.**

**# Eu te enlouqueço Sesshoumaru?# perguntei sem o satisfazer, ele me olhou aflito.**

**# Me enlouquece!#**

**# Peça...# Sorri em provocação, ele mordeu os lábios.**

**# Me masturbe!# Eu ri perante ao pedido tão simples e passei a faze-lo. Fui descendo em baixo dele lambendo seu tórax, até que cheguei a virilha. Lambi toda a região e logo o abocanhei. Ele começou a se movimentar contra mim enquanto gemia afoito. Arranhei levemente sua cintura, o que o fez gemer feroz. Me virou por cima dele fazendo com que a penetração se iniciasse. Sem avisar ele me empurrou contra si com força, e continuou. Gemia alto a cada movimento que ele fazia. Me colocou no chão se colocando por cima enquanto transávamos em harmonia perfeita. Ele segurou minha cintura fortemente enquanto penetrava. Não agüentei entrando em clímax. Ele sorriu e continuou a penetrar até chegar ao seu. Sorriu me pegando no colo. Eu ainda estava de pijamas, a qual ele tirou lambendo meu seio. Me levou para quarto depositando-me na cama. Sorri cansada e dormi.**

OoOooOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOoOoOOo

Olha só, que engaçado….já é segunda-feira!

¬¬'.

Suspirei vendo Rin correr pra lá e pra cá.

# Ela vai cair...ela vai cair...ela vai cair..# suspirava para meu lápis, companheiro fiel, de hoje e sempre. # Ela vai cair..#

E adivinhem?

Ela caiu!

Sabe como?

Tropeçou no tapete em frente a minha subestimada mesa.

Sabe onde os livros pesados caíram?

Sim...em cima de MIM!

# RINNNN!# Gritei angustiada segurando meu nariz com força. # BATEU NO MEU NARIZ!# Ela me olhou assutada.

# Desculpa Kagome, desculpe!#

Peguei o ar fundo, contei até dez e...

# Ta..eu te desculpo!# E quando eu falo que eu sou um docinho de coco ninguém acredita!

Suspirei ao ver Rin ir a sala de xérox e não voltar mais.

Ai...que dó ¬¬

Olhei pro relógio e emburrei ao ver que ainda eram 2 horas da tarde...e isso é frustrante...

Muito frustranteeee...

¬¬'... Bem..o que posso fazer não é?

Bater o lápis na mesa? O.O... Ótima idéia ¬¬'.

Desejem-me sorte...e claro..

Uma ótima noitada!...

Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru...

Você me enlouquece!

**oOo**

**Gente...Depois de anos dou as caras aqui..xD**

**Eta vergonha!**

**Mas estou realmente atolada de coisas pra fazer, então peço desculpas e mais desculpas!**

**Agradeço ao povo que me mandou review, adorei a todas x)!**

**Beijos amores...**

**Agora...as respostas..**

**BEKINHA- **Olá, olá! Hey dear, seu apoio foi ótimo viu? Eu estava realmente em duvida sobre a continuação, que bom que a apoiou viu? xD., Engraçado...well...que bom que gostou amor ÇÇ! Esta aqui a continuação depois de anosss xD! Perdoe-me pela demora viu? Beijos, e espero encontra-la por aqui mais vezes x)! Até! SMACK!

**SRTA KAROL- **Amorr shauashiusaas! Sim, sim..hentai perfeito é? ÇÇ! Poxa amour..assim você me faz chorar minduim xD! Preciso falar com você e claro..to te devendo um máster depoimento...amei os eu viu menina? BRIGADAA xD! Amour..fica sussa! Agente VAI ser como a Kagome como crescer! Mas diferente dela, não vamos pegar DOIS gostosões, vamos levar três em cada braço e olhe lá xP! HAHAH, amor, que bom que gosta das minhas fics SESSHYKAG...to feliz, pensei que você não gostasse x)! Agora...em relação a tudo não é o que parece ser também estou me recuperando do fim dela..é terrivel terminar fics xD! Te amo migaa! Do fundo do meu coração! Bjus minduim! Saudades!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Oi AMOR pra quem é essa fic xD! Saudades de ti guria! APARECEE pra gente tomar um CHÁ! ( A tah..chá de cogumelos, só de for xD!). Onnn! Verdade guria, magina! A Rin agarrar o Sesshy...esse cargo é da K-chan Òó! Agora se ela quiser beijar os dois pode..mais já é egoísmo né ÇÇ! HAHAHA! Eu também fico apertando a caneta pra ponta aparecer, meu Deus..isso e um vicio..o povo me xinga até a morte tadinha deu ÇÇ! Hsuisahusa é irritante nada, agente tem que foder mesmo..senão os aliens vem e nos matam (trauma)xD! Te amo viu guria? Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjokas amor...mordidas na bochecha (¬¬)! SMACK!

**NEMO LETTING GO- **Olá senhorita insana ¬¬"! HSsHAIUShsa, como assim? Então você me perdoou só por causa do hentai? Eta menina safadaa xD! Agora me perdoe de novo óÒ..eu fiz um novo hentai..to perdoada pela demora? Suhaushuiahsuihiuasaa! Que bom que gostou do meu hentaii x)! Mas eu nem escrevo hentai tão bem assim vai...eu tenho vergonha.. (HÁ-HÁ-HÁ...brinca xD!). HAHAHAA nossa, quantos capítulos xD! Eu não sei se vou continuar escrevendo..an..1,2,3,4,5,6,7 capitulos xP, mas pretendo continuar a fic sim AHHAHA! Ah..eu apanho se dizer que sou sua fã? ¬¬...pois eu..sou SUA FÃ, SUA FÃ E SUA FÃ xD...que ironia né? Somos fãs uma da outra (emocionada xD). Beijokas guria, amei sua review xDD, divertida pakas..eta menina criativa você xP! Bjuss girl...e PARA de cair no MSN quando eu falo com você Òó! SMACKKKKK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **hsuashiusahsauishaui! Okay mana, okay! xD! Que bom que amou o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Continuação aqui xD! Eeee...com HENTAI! HSUHAIHSIUAHUisahuA! Beijokas mana! AMEI sua fic nova viu? XD! Beijokas morena linda que se contorce toda xP! SMACKK!

**ALINE- **Hi peoplee! HAHAHA, sim, realmente, a Kagome é uma coitada, o cumulo da ironia tadinha xD!hsushiua, você AMOU? Ai menina...assim eu choro xD! Sim, sim..o Sesshoumaru cada vez mais charmoso, fala sério..daqui a pouco agente morre do coração x)! As fantasias do Sesshy foram muitas, mas eu não tive idéias pra coloca-las, eu tenho que fazer uma lista de fantasias e postar na fic, o que acha? Heuehuehuehuehu! Que bom que gosta desse estilo de dar um fim a cada capitulo! É que eu tenho medo que por algum motivo eu pare de escrever e vocês fiquem ai com desejo de vingança HAHAHA, mas ótimo que deseje mais capítulos, isso me deixa tão alegre xD! HAHAHA, verdade, em vez de pegar mania, devíamos pegar o Sesshy...o maldade conosco xP! Obrigada pela inspiração viu? Beijoss guriaa! Adoro-te! Smack e muitos lápis pra você xP! Fui!

**FERNANDA- HAHAHA! **Sim, agente tem realmente que parar com esses surtos de hentai, mas nããão da, sem eles a fic ficam tão sem sal, tão sem açúcar xD! Entendo que seu casal principal seja KagINu, o meu também é heuheuheuehue, e fico feliz que venha aqui, leia, e comente. Poxa...poxa...te amo menina xD! Esse hentai ta bem a sua cara HAHAHAA, espero que tenha gostado viu: Com muito amor, carinho e dedicaçãoo x)! Beijos Fé! Até a próxima amor! Kissus!

**NANDA YUKIMURA- **Sim! Ela conseguiu catar o Sesshoumaru...CONSEGUIU shusahisa! Quem será fosse alguma de nós né..mas eu me contento xD! Sim..a Kag deve ter nascido com o nome "desastre" no código genético, mas do que estamos reclamando, ela catou o Sesshoumaru, aquela coisa GOSTOSA! Ai meu Deus...sem palavras mesmo ¬¬'! Aqui estão mais desgraças dela xD...se bem que eu fui BEEM razoável essa cap x)! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim friend! Beijoss amore! Até a próxima!

**NATSUMI OMURA- **Oi amigaaa xD! Nossa..nem fale! Eu que sou escritora então, tenho uma inveja lascada da Kagome.. ¬¬'. Imagina sõ, tantos gostosos, da uns agarros neles e ainda não deixa nenhum pra gente! QUE EGOISMO xD! Desculpe não ter te mandado reviews ultimamente amor, é que eu to visitando bem raramente o site (! Mais mesmo assim prometo comentar nas suas fics viu Nat? xD! Beijos amores, amei a review e claro... espero que tenha gostado! Kissus!

**KANNA- **HAHAHAHA ! Olá dona Kanna! xD! Ainda bem que achou perfeito viu? Deixou a Tamiris com um sorriso e orelha a orelha xD! Mas esse papo de faca no pescoço me deixou temorosa..me mata não mainha..eu sou muito nova...quero ter filho...toma, pega o capitulo pra você, faz o que quiser com ele xDD! HSushiusahsaihsuahaui! Espero que tenha gostado viu maluca? Amei a review girl x)! Kissusss! SMACK!

**MINOGAKI TENTEN- **hahAH! Olá, olá! xD! Olha um hentai novo pra nóis xD! Que bom que deu pra imaginar as cenas...ui..da um fogo esse Sesshy sjsajsaiasiasja! Eu pensei em fazer crueldades com a Kikyo esse capitulo, mas eu fui até boazinha com a K-chan..acho que um anjo está me vigiando, não é possível xD! Espero que tenha gostado madame! Beijos paixão! Amo-te! Até!

**LULUX- **Olááááá! Sim..sim..nem me fale! A Kagome com o Sesshoumaru, que alem de ser..gostoso, charmoso e bom de cama faz COMPRAS! Ai meu deus...que vaca...! Em vez de emprestar pra gente não..fica ai fazendo charme hsausauisais! Fiquei estranhamente feliz em saber que minha fic serve para suas horas de tédio..sei la...me sinto importante HAHAHA! (Tamiris, igual, idiota xD). Obrigada pela sorte...ela colaborou com meu humor x)! Amei sua review guria, ri muito com ela xDD! Beijos friend...espero que tenha gostado do capitulo xD! Até a próxima! SMACK!

**JUJUBA CHAN- **Hi Jujuba! E ai menina, tomando muito sorvete? HAHAHA! Ai nem fala! O Inuyasha querendo roubar a K-chan do Inu..que difame! ( Sim..é lavagem mental, até moi está deixando o casal favorito de lado xD). Mas olha só senhorita jujuba, ele é bom de cama máster, e quanto a você não ter lido o hentai...tenho certeza que não leu...HAHAHA! ( Sim..ironias a parte..creio que você nem leu a fic, só o negrito uahuehuehuehue, brincadera xD). Bem..em todo o caso eu fiz mais um capitulo..não precisa gastar mais a pinta do lápis xD! Bjokasss amigaa! Até e claro..kissus e sorvetes ahshuisahsui! SMACKKK!

**AGATHA CHAN- **Hello dear! Eu vou bem..e você madame? X)! Sim..sim..distribui reviews maravilhosas em minhas fics..uui! Agora eu me sinto até mais xic xD! Achou a fic cômica então senhora? Que bomm! E claro..aprova o casal SesshKag, mais um motivo pra mim sorrir xD! Mais um capitulo com hentai, creio que devo parar com isso, está me tornando habito..mas como você disse que são realmente notáveis ainda não tenho o por que parar xD! Não vou te torturar, esta aqui mais um capitulo dear! Beijos amiga, te espero! Love you! SMACK!

**LEILA- **Olááá! Que bom que gostou da história, e enfim, a achou cômica! O que mais me agrada é saber que fãs de InuKaqg lêem a essa fic e não a desprezam, isso realmente me deixa com um sorriso enorme no rosto! Não sei se vou continuar, mas em todo caso, esta aqui mais um capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado guria x)! kissus, kissus, SMACK!

**CAROL FREITAS-**Hey amor, não CREIO que você prefere o casal KAGSESSHY e eu não sabia! Well...isso me deixou abismada xD! Que bom que esta amando a fic, isso me deixa muito contente viu senhorita? Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, e sim..concordo com você no termo em que o Sesshoumaru é mais gostoso xD! Kisses amor! Até

**MANU- **Hey amorr! HJSUAHuisaha, não me encha de elogios, por que senão acabo me desnorteando e acreditando em vocês xD! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico realmente grata com isso (olhos brilhantes). HAHAHA! Tímida? Que isso, comigo você não deve deixar um hentai sem comentar, por que pelo que os outros dizem minha especialidade é essa HAHA, sacanagem total xD! Hum..fics SesshyKag UI! Minhas idéias estão meio gastadas, mas tive o incrivel poder de não ser tão cruel com a Kagome, e espero que tenha ficado legal huhuhuhhuu! É minha FÃ? Meu Deus...(desmaia)...sério? Ain..ain...te amo xD! Você também é simpaticíssima! Adorei tanto a review quando essas carinhas fofas que você manda e que o site não permite colocar aqui shsuahsiauhsauia! Beijoss amigaa! Até a próxima! Kissus!

**HAKI CHAN- **Olá senhora Haki chan xD! Sim..sim, Apesar de eu não ser fã do casal SesshyKAg acho o casal realmente fofo e atraente xD! E agora eu digo..FAÇA uma fic com eles...comentário meu garantido xD! HAHAHAA que bom que gostou da fic, isso me deixa incrivelmente feliz..o que eu seria sem vocês leitores? xD! Fic envolvente, engraçada? Poxa...obrigada girl xD! Sim..ela PROVOU dos dois, mas ainda mais do Sesshoumaru, que ela tem a hora que quer...ai se inveja matasse x.X! Ah claro...sei que você não leu o hentai...na verdade...nem fui eu que escrevi..muita pornografia pro meu gosto u,u! ( Correção: NÓS mentimos mal xD!). Ah..claro! Eu ainda não sei ao certo se a fic terá continuação, mas creio que sim viu x)! Beijos senhorita Haki chan, agradecida pela review e devendo resposta de uma outra que você me mandou xD! Kissusss meninaa! Adorei tu xD! SMACK!


	5. Supresa?

**Well...e eu aqui, rindo com esse capitulo BIZARRO!**

**Pessoal, Vingança em Dose Dupla esta aqui, com um capitulo de certo anormal xD!**

**Acontece que estou com muitos trabalhos, alem do mais, estou mais concentrada com a fic Ambição, e não tenho encontrado muito tempo, apesar de amar a cada capitulo dessa adorável fic x)!**

**Acontece que esses malditos professores caem em cima com trabalhos, provas, e tudo mais, estou totalmente PERDIDA xD!**

**Como essa semana iria ser a mais bombada de provas, resolvi não demorar mais e postar logo o esperado capitulo! xP! Pois é gente, ele NÃO foi revisado, então por favor, perdoem-me se houver muitos erros ortográficos ou repetição de palavras x)**

**Feito em meio as pressas, espero que gostem viu?**

**Kissus povo! Amo vocês! X)**

**( Caso queiram que pare a publicação de hentai, me avisem por review ou e-mail, obrigada xD)**

**oOo**

Suspirei enquanto mascava um chiclete. Sesshoumaru anda estressado esses dias, então resolvi colaborar...

Sim, tudo bem, eu CONFESSO! Ele, com uma crueldade imensa, ameaçou tirar a todos os lápis de perto de mim, TODOS!

Minha expressão de choro não funcionou, assim como eu previa, resumindo, eu sou uma perdedora, e, como uma boa perdedora eu sou obrigada a suspirar como uma perdedora e ficar o dia todo sem fazer o trabalho duro e cansativo. Claro...como uma perdedora.

Rin, ao contrario, corria de um lado pro outro, tropeçando em fios inexistentes, e nos próprios cadarços, o que me deixava empiedada.

Oras Kagome, como se a essa altura de conhecimento alguém AINDA acreditasse em você.

Apoiei meu rosto na minha mão e o cotovelo na mesa, olhando para os lápis com a expressão nada mais que maníaca.

Respirei fundo fechando os olhos com força, por que ele fez isso COMIGO, por quê?

Vida cruel ¬¬.

# RIN!# Chamei com a voz tremendo, ela me encarou. # Pega uma xícara de café pra mim?# Perguntei apontando pro café na mesinha ao lado.

Ela esta demorando pra responder.

MAIS QUE FOLGADA!

# Mas senhorita Kagome, minhas mãos estão cheias, o café está ai do lado!# Lancei uma olhar fuzilante para a pobre menininha de cabelos curtos e olhos gigantescos.

Pegue Rin...PEGUE!

# Você vai me fazer levantar daqui?# Eu ri.

E cai da cadeira!

Ela me ignorou, IGNOROU! Ah, mais eu vou contar isso pro Sesshy, eu vou! E sabe o que ele vai fazer?

Diminuir meu salário, na certa!

# Só por que sou uma ótima patroa vou levantar daqui pra pegar!# Ela não fez questão de me olhar. Bufando peguei a xícara de café e me servi. Foi então que, com aquela vontade, coloquei a xícara na boca.

Ah...mas estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh# Gritei, Rin me encarou assustada, assim como Sesshoumaru que veio correndo na velocidade da luz e a nova funcionaria que eu não tenho mínimo interesse de saber o nome.

Apenas se ganha mais que eu.

# Kagome?# Gritaram juntos, eu balançava as mãos freneticamente com os olhos borbulhando em lagrimas.

# Mi...min...Minha...# Todos arregalavam os olhos acenando com a cabeça e concordando comigo.

Cena bonita.

# Minha língua!# Disse enfim tentando esfriar minha língua. O pessoal me lançou um olhar mórbido, quase assassino.

# KAGOME!# Gritou Sesshoumaru furioso. # Quer dizer que você deu esse BERRO por causa de UM café QUENTE?# Eu o encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Perai...mais como...

# Como você sabia que eu gritei por causa de um café quente?# Momento de suspense. # VOCÊ deixou o café quente de PROPÓSITO!# Disse se aproximando dele com a língua pra fora.

Que tipo de namorado é esse? Melhor eu acabar com esse relacionamento!

Logo ele deixa a sopa quente, logo depois, envenena a comida! Meu Deus...tenho que me prevenir, ele é um psicopata!

# Talvez seja por que sua língua está queimando e do seu lado tenha uma xícara de café praticamente intocada?# Vocês sabem aquele momento em que os risinhos entram em uma orelha e não saem pela outra?

Eles ficam no cérebro, ecoando, ecoando, risinhos, maléficos!

# Mas...# Rin já havia voltado ao trabalho, e a outra garota já não estava mais ali.

Que bonito, uma briga de casal em pleno trabalho ás duas horas da tarde.

Apenas não estou chorando de emoção por falta de um lenço!

# Não adiante questionar Kagome, eu estou certo, você errada, admita!# Eu respirei fundo prestes a retrucar. # Isso é, se você quer um salário digno!#

# Você esta certo Sesshoumaru!# Disse como automaticamente, ele sorriu.

MALDITO IMPOSTOR!

# Kagome...você sempre cai nessa!# Eu o olhei sem emoção.

# Olhe só, minha expressão de "HÁ-HÁ, mais QUE engraçado!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Me sentei na mesa começando a olhar os papeis.

Sim, nada de analisar, nada de fazer cálculos, apenas olhar.

Olhar.

# Por que insiste em fingir que esta trabalhando?# Eu ri alto.

# Eu não estou fingindo!# Mais que DESACATO!

# Então por que está lendo sobre a venda ilegal de animais?# Arregalei os orbes voltando a ler os relatórios.

Peguei o papel errado?

Como eu sabia que não era verdade?

# Idiota!# Sussurrei, ele começou a rir.

# Vejo que contratei a melhor funcionaria que poderia!# Disse com o sempre nada digno tom sarcástico.

Ai, mais que saudades desse tom.

# Desculpe senhor Sesshoumaru!# Ele observou os lápis na posição inicial, logo me encarou. Suspirou vendo que eu estava lendo o relatório.

Mesmo que não entendo nada.

# Esta desculpada!# Se virou sem dizer mais nada. # Hoje sairei mais cedo!# Eu sorri internamente.

Ele vai sair mais cedo? Então EU vou sair mais cedo.

AI BELEZAAAA!

# Então sugiro que deixe dez reais para pegar o táxi, afinal, não é bom ir a pé ao seu apartamento à noite!# O encarei intrigada.

# Noite, eu, táxi, hem?# Ele me fitou suspirando.

# Quer que eu desenhe?# Não respondi, estava tremula, indignada!

Ele pegou um de meus lápis, uma folha de papel e desenhou um carrinho perfeitamente terrível, uma nota que não parecia com a de dez reais, uma lua, e uma garotinha gorda entrando no carrinho mal feito.

# Até depois!# Disse gélido entrando em sua sala. # Ah, e NÃO perca o dinheiro!# Disse ao fechar a porta.

Perai, mas quem é a garotinha gorda?

OO... Maldito ¬¬.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspirei intrigada. Definitivamente, depois de três horas eu já havia batido o lápis na mesa ao menos 100 vezes.

Como se aquilo fosse novidade.

Arregalei os olhos e coloquei o lápis de volta com os outros. Sesshoumaru saiu da sala. O perfume era delicioso, e ele estava perfeito.

Sim, estava saindo, e eu aqui, cansada, sozinha, triste.

Pobre de mim.

# Aonde vai assim, tão arrumado?# Perguntei a ele desconfiado.

Nem quando estamos em nossos momentos sensuais ele se veste assim... AONDE ELE VAI?

# Reunião de trabalho! Tchau!# Disse passando reto por mim. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

Uau, que amor incondicional o nosso.

# Acho que ele esta te traindo!# Sim, eu dizia pra mim mesma em uma voz baixa, observando a porta em que ele saiu. A boca aberta, a língua queimada, e eu quase babando.

Que triste.

Peguei um lápis na mãos e o encarei. Bati uma vez ele contra a mesa.

Duas...

Quatro, nove, dezoito.

Incontáveis vezes. (Necessitando urgente de algum especialista dessa área compulsiva).

# Mais é impossível alguém te trair Kagome, deixe de ser modesta!# Eu dizia ouvindo o téc, téc, perfeito do lápis.

E bem...meu segundo turno do inferno astral começa...

AGORA.

---------------------------------------------------------

Coloquei a bolsa no ombro, e peguei o dinheiro na mão.

Sai na calçada com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto andava com aqueles saltos malditos. Encarei um táxi passando e acenei.

Uau, que táxi rápido. Tão rápido que nem parou pra me socorrer.

Que maldade.

Acenei novamente, e novamente, e novamente. E novamente. E bem, isso cansa.

Dei um pulo gigantesco, que se fosse medido, daria mais ou menos, um palmo do chão. O salto enroscou e eu desequilibrei.

Por sorte, ou azar, cai em frente de um táxi, que parou bruscamente. Abri um sorriso gigantesco ao mesmo, se colocando ao lado do táxi.

Peguei o dinheiro na mão e... CADE O DINHEIRO?

Olhei pra trás e vi a nota se aproximar do bueiro. Não, volte, volte notinha, VOLTE!

Ela...ela...ela...

# Moço, posso pagar quando chegar em casa?# O motorista sorriu bondoso. Eu lancei um olhar esperançoso pra ele sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta, quando ia dizer que sim ele disse..

# Não!# Disse grosso acelerando o carro, que passou por cima de uma poça de água, que bateu contra minha blusa.

Segurei a bolsa na mão com a expressão definitivamente arrasada.

Queria saber como esse pessoal ama tanto os seres humanos como me amam.

Peguei o celular e disquei rapidamente alguns números. Alguém atendeu.

Sim, a cobrar!

# Agencia de calcinhas usadas, quem gostaria?# A voz saiu mais sarrista do que eu desejaria. Respirei fundo.

# Sesshoumaru, perdi meus dez reais, está noite, eu estou sozinha, e não tenho como ir pra casa!# Ele riu. Maldito impostor.

# Kagome, me desculpe, mas estou em meio a uma REUNIÃO!# Ouvi uma risadinha feminina e decidi continuar.

Perai, risadinha?

FEMININA?

# Quem é essa mulher atrás de você?# Tudo mudo. Ouvi um click? Legal, ele desligou o celular.

Maldito impostor.

# Ele esta te traindo!# Suspirei amargamente olhando toda aquela rua que eu tinha pela frente.

Quilômetros cúbicos para eu chegar em casa, isso é, se eu CHEGAR em casa. Suspirei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Meu destino é mesmo lavar a cueca de um homem gordo que vai querer me matar mais tarde.

Comecei a andar, parei. Andei, parei. Meu deus, não chegava logo!

Vamos ignorar a parte em que dei apenas dois passos de onde estava, ou melhor, seria exagero dizer dois. Dei QUATRO passos, longos e cansativos passos.

Senhor, acho que estou ficando...sedentária.

# Por favor, carona, por favor, carona!# Pedia enquanto ignorava minha língua ainda um pouco ardente. Peguei os saltos na mãos e continuei a andar.

Andei, andei, andei, chutei uma pedrinha, andei.

E depois de tanto drama, cheguei a esquina!

# Kagome?# Olhei pra trás com os olhos brilhando.

# INUYASHA!# Gritei correndo em direção ao carro. # Me da uma carona?# Ele arregalou os olhos.

É...as vezes acho que sou direta demais.

# Claro..# Disse desconjuntado. # Pode entrar, é difícil eu negar carona para mulheres bonitas!#

Eu sorri. Pelo menos ele não me comparou com uma gordinha.

Sesshoumaru vagabundo, pragueiro.

# Sabe Kagome, disseram que você esta de caso com meu meio-irmão!# Eu encarei Inuyasha, que estava centrado na estrada.

# Não, eu não estou com aquele verme pesticida!# Ele desviou o olhar por um segundo com os orbes arregalados. Disse algo de errado?

# E, por que esta com tanta raiva?# Perguntou colocando a mão sobre minha coxa.

# Eu não estou com raiva#

# Eu sei que não!# Olhei pra ele irritada.

# Eu estou com raiva!# Empurrei a mão do hanyou pra longe da minha perna.

# Percebe-se!# Suspirei furiosa encarando a estrada. # irritada e molhada!#

# HEY, que atrevimento!# Disse com o olhar retalhador, ele me olhou debochado.

# Sua blusa, esta molhada, quer que eu desenhe?#

# NÃO!# Peguei trauma de desenhos idiotas.

Irmãos egocêntricos idiotas.

Irmãos egocêntricos, gostosos e idiotas.

Irmãos egocêntricos, gostosos, ricos e idiotas.

IRMÃOS IDIOTAS!

# Kagome...me da uma chance?# A voz veio melosa. Olhei pro lado esperando o hanyou com a face de cachorrinho pidão, mas me deparei com o lado mais cafajeste do sujeito.

É...eu sou péssima em chutes.

# Não!# Ele suspirou.

# Esta monossílaba hoje!# Eu suspirei batucando contra minha própria perna. Abri um imenso sorriso ao ver meu prédio.

Nunca havia percebido como era lindo.

Ai, eu vou chorar.

# Tchau Inuyasha, obrigad..# Quando o encarei ele já estava em cima de mim com a mão em minha cintura.

# Você pode me agradecer de um modo especial!# Eu sorri dando um beijo em seu rosto e saindo do carro trotando. Sorri amarelo correndo para dentro do prédio e...

Legal... Extremamente legal.

# Está, quebrado?# O zelador do prédio sorriu.

# Sim, quebrado!# Suspirei começando a subir os degraus.

Ao chegar ao meu apartamento cheguei a ficar vesga. Tantos andares, tantos números, tantos degraus.

Peguei a chave e enfiei no buraco. Abri a porta do apartamento me jogando contra o sofá. Foi então que vi vários... GRÃOS DE FEIJÃO?

QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA?

Levantei do sofá e comecei a catar os grãozinhos de feijão. Ah, era só o que me faltava.

" Joãzinho e Mariazinha passaram por aqui"

Os grãos me levavam até meu quarto. Quando o abri, encontrei um ser dentro dele. E bem...adivinhem..

# Se-Sesshoumaru?# Perguntei assustada, ele levantou da cama me olhando irritado.

# Demorou!# Eu engoli seco. Demorou? Ele disse...DEMOROU? Eu estava a PÉ, sem DINHEIRO, sem NADA e dependi do crepúsculo do INUYASHA pra chegar até essa PORRA de prédio e subir essas malditas ESCADAS...Ele... Ele...estava aqui...o tempo...todo?

# MALDITO!# Gritei pulando na cama tentando inutilmente enforca-lo, mas ele me jogou contra a parede.

Ai...isso doeu. Eu pensei que ele seria um pouco mais delicado nessa!

E como sempre...eu penso errado.

Eu definitivamente, não sou paga pra pensar.

# Kagome, acabei de chegar!# Disse com o tom gélido. # Vim me desculpar pela grosseria ao telefone!#

# Quem era ELA?# Gritei com um olhar maníaca.

Meu Deus, liberem um gardenal já!

# Era a Sango!# eu comecei a rir.

# Ah...a "Sango"!# Ele concordou sério. # Quem é a vadia, ela é melhor na cama que eu, mais bonita que eu, quem é ela?# Ele me olhou assustada.

# Kagome...ela trabalha conosco!# Eu o olhei torto. # Aquela mulher que estava hoje de manhã na sala...Sango!# Disse com o olhar debochado, mas..

E daí?

# Ela é melhor na cama que eu?# ele se irritou.

# Eu não tenho um caso com ela!# Eu comecei a rir diabolicamente.

# Não..apenas são amantes!# Ele suspirou se jogando na cama. Me aproximei da gaveta, onde os grãozinhos malditos terminavam.

Uau...deram na gaveta de calcinhas, que coisa mais...romântica.

# Sesshoumaru, que merda é essa?# Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. # Você acha que eu só sirvo como objeto sexual é?# perguntei pegando a calcinha de cima e a balançando, até que vi algo sair dela.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

Um som metálico.

Um..anel prata..perai..aquilo parece..uma...ALIANÇA?

# Sesshy...Sesshouma...Senhor Sesshouma...SESSHY?# Perguntei, ele sorriu –sarcastico-pra-variar pegando a aliança.

# Kagome..quer namorar comigo?#

Uau...

Uma aliança...

Dentro de uma calcinha..

Fio dental...

Vermelha...

Com rendas...

Que romântico.

# LOGICO!# gritei o abraçando, comecei a rir. Logo parei. # Ela é melhor na cama que eu?# Ele me jogou contra a cama subindo por cima de mim. As mãos dele levantaram minhas saia e o senti acariciar minha coxa.

# Eu só quero você!# Disse ele em sussurros. # Por que insiste nessa maluquice?#

Preciso dizer que derreti.

# Mas Sesshy...ela estava...# Ele sorriu.

# Ela veio comigo a reunião, que não chegou a durar nem uma hora# Eu o encarei desconfiada. # Ela me deu a idéia..# Eu suspirei.

# A idéia dos grãos ou da calcinha?# Ele sorriu.

# Do namoro!# Arregalei os orbes. # Você deve uma aliança a ela!# Comecei a rir.

Afinal, se fosse mentira, ele iria sofrer em minhas garras, afinal, cedo ou tarde eu descobriria, afinal, eu sou uma ótima detetive, afinal, eu estava lucrando com tudo isso, e afinal, eu não sou tão gananciosa a essa ponto, afinal, eu o amo, e afinal...se ele estiver mentindo...

Eu já disse pra tudo se foder hoje?

Então...**FODA-SE!**

Sesshoumaru colocou a aliança em meu dedo e mostrou a dele. Logo apanhou a calcinha fio dental ( que eu achei uma idéia fabulosamente idiota sobre a aliança) e mostrou pra mim.

# Sabe...você ficaria fofa nela!# Eu o encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Homens não prestam...

E nesse grupo se encaixa perfeitamente SESSHOUMARU e sua face deslavada.

# Aé?...Legal!!# Disse olhando pra aliança ignorando o ser que balançava a calcinha. Acontece que esse ser me abraçou por trás passando a mãos por minhas coxas e subindo pela barriga até alcançar meus seios.

**Gemi baixo. Ele passou a lamber o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto me fazia sofrer horrores, com seu corpo grudado violentamente ao meu, não deixando ao menos que eu me mexesse.**

**Eu um movimento rasteiro me jogou no colchão, subindo por cima de mim logo em seguida. Com uma habilidade incrível rasgou minhas blusa ao meio, deixando a mostra meu sutiã e minha barriga.**

**Sorriu enquanto beijava cada parte do meu pescoço e fazia com que eu sentisse a respiração violenta contra o mesmo. As mãos passeavam pela saia, mas desviavam do principal objetivo. As mãos passaram a alisar toda a minha coxa, subindo diversas vezes perto da calcinha, a puxando levemente, mas mesmo assim negando a me tocar.**

**Minhas mãos apertaram os cabelos prateados do youkai, que passou a lamber o vale dos meus seios, sem ´pressa, em movimentos lentos e provocativos. **

**Resolveu tirar o resto da minha blusa, e abrir minha saia. Assim que o fez, jogou as peças no canto do quarto, me fazendo afundar no colchão, se pondo violentamente sobre mim, me sufocando. As mãos grossas do youkai foram parar em meus pulsos, para que eu mantivesse minhas mãos longe de suas orelhas, e até mesmo de seus cabelos.**

**As caninos passaram por minha barriga. Não agüentei soltando um fraco gemido, logo mordendo minha boca. Ele viu minha calcinha e a tirou, com agilidade colocou a outra. O encarei furiosa, mas ele ignorou minha excitação e me deixou com a calcinha que ele queria, não me tocando momento algum.**

**Subiu novamente para o pescoço, e, em vez de segurar meus pulsos, enlaçou nossas mãos, em um gesto de carinho. Deu demorados beijos em minha face, passando por minha boca, mas não aprofundando os beijos que ameaçava. Mordi meus lábios quando o senti suspirar em meu ouvido, e, inesperadamente ele forçou um beijo, no qual, eu gemi. **

**As mãos de imediato soltaram-se das minhas e começaram a massagear minhas coxas, eu estava ficando louca. Minhas mãos passaram para os cabelos do youkai aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, deixando tudo aquilo mais erótico, animal, provocativo.**

**Minhas pernas enlaçaram em sua cintura, e minhas mãos passaram a abrir a blusa de Sesshoumaru. A joguei longe, e o vi abrindo o zíper da calça, ficando apenas de cueca.**

**# Pare de me enlouquecer!# pedi em um gemido, ele sorriu.**

**# Queria apenas te ver com a calcinha!# disse em uma brincadeira ameaçando se levantar. O puxei com força de volta enlacei as pernas novamente em sua cintura. Seu membro já ereto tocava em mim, gemi alto, enquanto ele começava a me torturar pesadamente. Os beijos em meu pescoço não eram mais calmos, os caninos roçavam hora ou outra, o que fazia eu gemer de dor e um prazer incontestável. **

**Resolvi entrar no clima, e, passei minhas mãos para as costas largas dele, as arranhando levemente. Sesshoumaru deu um gemido animal, a qual, eu não esperava. Ri vitoriosa o arranhando a me movimentando contra seu membro. Aquele quarto cheirava a sexo.**

**# Sesshoumaru...# Murmurei em seu ouvido com uma voz sofrida. # Você gosta disso?# Perguntei apertando ainda mais as unhas em suas costas. Ele mordeu meu pescoço levemente, e enfim, uma de suas mãos passou para dentro da calcinha fio dental.**

**# Só te respondo..se você me disse, se gosta disso!# Ele me torturava com movimentos circulares lentos, não penetrava o dedo, não massageava rápido. Eu soltei um grito de misericórdia, ele riu. # Alem do mais, quero te ver novamente com essa calcinha!# Concordei com os olhos fechados. Minha mão esquerda passou por entre nós e tocou seu pênis, já totalmente ereto. Arregalou os olhos e ele mesmo se livrou da cueca. Tirou minha mão de lá voltou a me massagear.**

**# Por favor..mais...rapido!# Pedi, ele sorriu penetrando dois dedos de uma vez. Gritei enquanto me movia contra os dedos daquele youkai, o meu desejo. Em um movimento brusco me virou de quatro na cama e abaixou minha calcinha, me sugando. Eu estava de quatro, com os braços trêmulos segurando meu quarto, e o Sesshoumaru atrás de mim, me lambendo longamente, o que me fácil delirar, apertar os lençóis com força, comum prazer impossível de ser controlado, ou ao menos de se disfarçar. **

**Ele se colocou sobre mim colocando seu membro na entrada, como se fosse iniciar a penetração, mas não a fazendo. Soquei suas costas, seu peitoral, pedi, supliquei. Ele riu.**

**# O que você quer?# Eu um sorriso gigantesco respondi.**

**# Você!# E, eu esperando por algo calmo, recebi algo bruto. Não queria que eu me acostumasse, queria que eu sentisse o tanto de prazer acumulado que ele queria me proporcionar, o quanto ele queria que eu gritasse por seu nome.**

**Ele fazia movimentos rápidos e fundos, eu gemia, ainda de dor, mas aquilo me deixava ainda mais excitada.**

**# Sesshy! SESSHY!# E pela primeira vez, senti o quanto ele me amava, o olhar sincero que recebi, que nunca esperei.**

**# Kagome...# Eu o encarei. # Eu te desejo Kagome...eu te quero...eu te amo!# Sussurrou a ultima frase, não sei com qual objetivo, mas eu ouvi, e gemi.**

**Ele se sentou me puxando para o seu colo. Aquilo tornou a penetração ainda mais funda do que estava, e eu ignorei os gemidos de dor, os MEUS gemidos, e o abracei, acariciei seus cabelos, comecei a pular em seu colo.**

**# Ai Sesshy..você é enorme...você..# Ele me encarou sorrindo, não um sorriso egocêntrico, o sorriso sarcástico de sempre, um vitorioso talvez, até mesmo esperançoso. # Eu te amo Sesshy!# Não sei se as palavras foram soltas tão livremente, apenas sei que aquilo foi mais motivo para que ele me empurrasse contra ele.**

**O abracei forte, o clímax estava chegando, eu sentia isso, o Sesshoumaru também. Me virou de costas pra ele, ainda durante a penetração, e passou a me acariciar, ainda naquela unção de corpos.**

**Não agüentei e cheguei a ápice do prazer, junto ao youkai, que deitou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou forte me cintura. As respirações rápidas, os sorrisos satisfeitos.**

**Meu Deus...mais que noite foi aquela!**

-------------------------------------------------------

Uau, agora estou aqui, com a minha pose sensual batendo o lápis na mesa e observando minha aliança com um suspiro apaixonado.

Ai, eu estou namorando.

Namorando um cara rico.

Rico, gostoso, perfeito e...

# PARE DE BATER ESSE LAPIS!# Ouvi Sesshoumaru berrar da sua sala.

E bem... grosso. Sesshoumaru não passava de um grosso!

Suspirei enquanto ainda encarava aquela aliança maravilhosa em meu dedo.

Sesshy...Sesshy...

Não é que você está realmente me conquistando?

**oOo**

**Bem pessoas, um capitulo inesperado aqui xDD! Sim, depois de anos eu volto, com a face deslavada pedindo perdão!**

**Perdão turma xD!**

**Eu realmente AMO essa fic, mas sempre tem aquela pergunta: " mas será que a fic tem continuação?"**

**Na verdade nem eu sei, masss...estamos aqui, levando tomatadas pelo bem da humanidade hSUHSAIUsHAias xP!**

**Um pedido de namoro estranho? Ué... uma fic estranha, Kagome estranha, Sesshoumaru..ai, o Sesshy é uma coisa de louco xP!**

**Espero que tenham gostado viu?**

**Vou me esforçar pra ver se sai o próximo capitulo turma! Agradeço a todas as reviews x)!**

**KISSUS! JÁ NE! X)**

**BEKINHA- **Olá senhorita xD! Depois de tempos dou as caras xP! Sim, sim, o Inuyasha ainda vai ter muita participação na história, mais por enquanto vou deixar ele meio de lado, afinal, esse romance entre Kagome e Inuyasha nem começou, não é mesmo? X)! Eu vou continuar a fic sim, mas ela vai demorar pra ser atualizada. Esta fic é a que mais gosto de fazer, e a que também acho mais divertida, só que estou trabalhando mais em ambição, e ai...trabalhos de escola não me facilitam xD! E saiba que eu ri ao receber sua outra review. Achar o capitulo engraçado lendo a segunda vez é quase raro, meus olhinhos brilharam por conta disso xD! Beijos amigaa! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Kissusss! JÁ NE! SMACK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **Oi manaa! (devendo review xD!) hentai perfeito, fic perfeita? NHAA, que fofa xD! Também te adoro amorrr! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? Rolou até pedido de namoro, olha só que coisa mais kawaai x)! Sim, Sesshoumaru sempre mau, as vezes sinto pena da Kagome xDD! Te amo manaa, depois mando tua review viu? xD!Ah..e claro, me inspirei em você na parte da calcinha viu? xDDD! SMACKK!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Oláááá amor xD! Sim, eu to continuando essa fic, a SUA fic, e espero que esteja gostando x)! Ah, essa fic ta podre, podre e engraçada, HSUHSUA, por isso gosta tanto dela xP, me lembra você hoho! E bem, quem não tem inveja da Kagome né? HAHA, pego o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru, e ainda gastando em roupas e jóias..francamente xD! Mas fala sério, a coitadinha ta sofrendo, ai que dó MUAHAHA! E sim, a one shot virou fic, e todos gostaram ainda..nhaa, to tão feliz x)! Bejoss guriaa! Te amo fofa xD! Até!

**GHEISINHA- **Oii manaa xD! Sim, sim, que inveja! Eu queria o Sesshoumaru todinho pra mim também, que droga ¬¬! Sim, ela ALEm de ganhar roupas, ganho aliança , jóias, e noites hentai's com o Sesshy, nossa...da até reverterio quando lembro que eu que to escrevendo xD! Beijos bêbada hentaiera, espero que tenha gostado viu? Kissussssss no kokero xD!

**NANDA YUKIMURA- **Olááá xD! Cansada de te ver? NUNCA xD! Que bom que riu com o capitulo, meu Deus, eu to saído dos limites com essa fic xD! Ai, nem quero imaginar! Alem do Sesshoumaru no shopping, imagina ele comprando JOIAS pra você? Meu..eu toparia sofrer com a Kagome pelo Sesshy xD! Oxi..rindo em frente do pc? Imagina a cena, sua mãe correndo, perguntando se tava bêbada, aiai..eu ri com isso x)! Bem, pelo visto, eu CONTINUEI a fic HAhAHA! Esta aqui, em mais um episodio...bem...estranho O.O xDDD! Beijos guriaa, espero que continue acompanhando amiga! Atééé! SMACK! ( OBS- Você não imagina o quanto ri com sua ameaça HAHAHA xD)

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá docinho de abóbora sumido ¬¬! HAHAAHa Sim, verdade, é realmente estranho ver a Kagome em um dia –quase- normal, mesmo que a coitada quase perdeu cabelo na porta automática, mas olhe só, ela esta de volta, sofrendo como sempre xD! Bem, sobre hentai's, pela falta do de ambição estou eu, aqui, escrevendo mais um hentai mal feito e com palavras estranhas e feias xDDD! Que meigo HSUSAHIUASS! E sobre Kagome's e dias light's, é realmente estranho imaginar, mas a nossa personagem precisa de um descanso de vez em quando, não? xD! Bem loirinha, pelo que viu, VEDD esta aqui, postadinha, mesmo que em um capitulo nada avaliado xD! Beijos amor! Txi amo! SMACK!

**NEMO LETTING GO- **Olá amiga insana xD! Ca estou eu, com mais um capitulo tão insano quanto nós xD! O que? Eu sendo má com a Kagome? Nonono, mas eu sou um anjinho com ela, nem faço ela sofrer xDDD! Vai ter que me perdoar novamente, mas essa fic realmente demora pra ser atualizada, da até vergonha xDD! HAHA, é verdade, as vezes eu falo com você no MSN e você cai, ai.;..que estranho, eu fico com medo xD! E eu não estou fugindo das suas aulas de inglês ta bom? ¬¬...xD! E eu NUNCA fico bêbada...só que as vezes..eu bebo algum "velho barreiro" pra acarma os demônios xD! Bem..você NUNCA vai encher meu saco! AMEI a review viu? xD! Beijos amigaaa! See you x)!

**KANNA- **Olááá! Ah, todas querem o Sesshoumaru, coitado, daqui a pouco vai ser posto em leilão aqui xD! Sim, a fic demora pra ser atualizada, mas ta difícil o processo aqui viu , perdões, perdões uu..perdões imperdoáveis xP! E bem..sim, eu já sei..HAHAHA! (olhando pra faca) eu continuo, eu continuo xDDD! Até a próxima senhoritaa! SMACKKK!

**MINOGAKI TENTEN- **Sim, SIMMM! A Kikyou merece sofrer mais que bASTANTe,merece sofrer...nossa..ela merece sofrer xD! Todos querem o Sesshy, ui, o jeito vai ser leiloar mesmo HAHAHAH!E sobre a Rin, pode ficar sossegada, ela vai ter um final feliz, você vai ver, HAHAHA, é que eu gosto de judiar um pouco, também acho ela muito fofa xD! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, apesar da demora imperdoável x)! Beijosss sumidaa! Te amo! SMACK!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Oláááá! Linda, demais? Aiii, que bommm xD! Sim, você já disse que gosta de KagSesshy, justamente por isso decidi não trocar o casal no meio da fic HAHA! Sobre o hentai, to tentando encarnar a Kagome mesmo, afinal, tadinha, de bom mesmo só o hentai, por que no resto a coitada sofre como uma hamster dentro de uma rodinha, convenhamos xD! Sim, deveria existir algum HOMEM, algum, ao menos, que aceitasse a gente, pobre assim xPPPP, e esse homem, LINDO feito o Sesshy, perfeito que só ele xD...mas como não existe o jeito é chupar o dedo xP! Beijos linda! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Saudades! SMACK!

**ALINE- **PROMETIII! VOLTEII! UI, cumpri a promessa de voltar coma fic, xD! Sim, também acho que sofrer vale o Sesshoumaru! Eu encarava um godzlla morto de fome querendo me agarrar só pra ficar com essa coisa gostosa pra mim xD! E sim..ainda bem que sonhar não paga imposto ÇÇ..se pagasse tadinha de mim, eu ia estar na beira do poço pedindo esmola xDDDDDD! Bem amor, aqui esta o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado viu? xD! E claro,..um hentaizinho sempre cai bem, não acha? X)! Kissussss guriaa! SMACK!

**LUNOCA- **Oláááá! Que bom que amouu (olhos brilhantes). Engraçada, humor em dose certa? xD! Estou começando a ficar psicótica com essa fic, é coisa de reler e ainda cair no riso, acredita? xDD! Eu demorei um pouco pra postar ( Um POUCO? O.O), mas pelo menos voltei né? xD! Não sei se haverá continuação, essa fic é meio maluca, sem começo, sem fim, tudo uma loucura xP! Que bom que achou ela perfeita guria! Amei a review viu? Beijossss! Até a próxima!

**AYAZINHAAH-CHAN- **MEU DEUS XDDD! Ola guriaa! Apesar da review curta, não pude deixar de rir com ela xD! Perfeita a fic? Poxa, obrigada guriaa! (super feliz!). Pediu por continuação? Cá esta ela madame xDDD! Espero que tenha gostado viu??? Kissussss!!! Até a próxima x)!


	6. Bebados

**OLÁ LEITOREESSS! (Well, notinha chata do dia xD)**

**( Vindo totalmente equipada contra frutas, legumes, verduras, moveis, automóveis e pirâmides oO!)**

**Preparem-se para saborear 18 paginas de capitulo xD!**

**Um capitulo mais bizarro que o anterior, portanto, preparem-se, que esse foi começado ás 4 da manhã para terminar as...6:21!**

**Sim, eu também tenho hábitos noturnos xD!**

**Capitulo dedicado á _Aline_**_ (Que sempre me lembra da coitada da fic,e claro, fez com que ela tivesse uma continuação digna xD)_**, _Bekinha_**_(que indiretamente me ajudou com o capitulo com uma extraordinária idéia em Ambição)_** , _Agatha_**_ ( Que tem os mesmos hábitos noturnos que os meus e elogia meus hentais, hentai pra ti guria xD)_**e _Kagura-fan17_**_(que simplesmente me ajudou do começo ao fim, me dando algumas idéias e com a continuação do capitulo!)_

**Um obrigada especial a essas meninas xD!**

**E CLARO! A todos aqueles que vem pedindo atualização, todas as reviews, tanto aqui como em Ambição que lembram da fic, um imenso obrigada, realmente grata!**

**E parem de me jogar tijolos óó!**

**Eu havia começado a escrever essa fic, mas o word apagou, então decidi parar de enrolar ( que sinceramente era o que eu estava fazendo) e em apenas UMA madrugada escrever um capitulo!**

**Para quem lê Ambição, a posição em que Naraku e Kikyou foram flagrados está aqui, fresquinho para vocês xD!**

**Gomen pela demora e... ENQUETE:**

**_Caso queiram a mudança de casal ou que eu pare de publicar hentai, por favor, mandem-me ou um e-mail ou uma review pedindo, okay?_**

**E simmm, eu não sei se vai ter continuação..de novo HAuahuAHAU, apesar de que, é...eu amo essa fic xD!**

**Bjão a todos! Amo vocês! **

**Boa leitura! Até!**

**Disclaimer- **Inuyasha é um dado, pertence a todo mundo ¬¬'. **_( Mentira cúbica, não acreditem em mim oO")_**

**Disclaimer 2- **Sesshoumaru não me pertence, e ninguem nunca briga pelo coitado(que de coitado não tem nada xD)! E olhe que eu nunca ouvi dizer que pertence a Rumiko Takashi...oh, vai ser mais facil ter o Sesshy com essas informações valiosas, afinal !

**One, two, três, quatro! \o/!**

-------------------------------****

Fazem exatamente duas semanas que Sesshoumaru me pediu em namoro. Continuamos no mesmo de sempre, e eu ainda não me conformei com esse jeito maldito que o Sesshy costuma me tratar.

Novamente voltei aqui para contar sobre meu lindo dia que nunca é lindo.

O que é equivalente a uma segunda-feira chata e intediante? Uma sexta-feira chata, entediante e que de modo algum faz com que suas horas passem rapidamente.

E hoje é uma dessas sextas-feiras.

Suspirei pela milésima vez aquele dia (estão cansados de ouvir isso de mim?).

Às vezes bater o lápis na mesa é tão fajuto quanto ficar sem fazer nada o expediente inteiro.

Peguei a xícara de café ao meu lado a degustando. Sim, eu comecei a tomar cuidado com cafés quentes depois daquele dia em que o liquido queimou por completo minha língua.

Rin olhou pra mim sorrindo e acenou alegremente. Os olhos dela brilhavam longamente enquanto ela balançava aquela mãozinha fofa.

O que eu fiz? Lembram-se que eu sou a pessoa mais meiga, salti, rosa e legal do mundo? É, acertaram.

Eu abaixei a cabeça não respondendo ao aceno. Senti o sorriso dela diminuindo lentamente.

Kagome, você é má, muito má, muito má mesmo xD!

Ouvi a porta se abrindo, peguei um folha de sulfite em branco começando a escrever meu nome inteiro, Rin não seria capaz de falar nada para o Sesshoumaru, isso é, se era mesmo ele abrindo a porta.

# Sim senhor Sesshoumaru, ela estava batendo o lápis na mesa!# Engoli seco. A voz estridente de Rin ressoava em meus ouvidos.

VACA!

# Kagome?# A voz grossa entrou pelo meu ouvido direito, não saiu pelo esquerdo e congelou minha mão.

Acho que eu não deveria ter nascido... ao menos não nasci para ser feliz.

# Só um momento, estou terminando um relatório!# Ouvi uma risada extremamente sarcástica, arqueei a sobrancelha e a ignorei.

De novo e de novo.

# Kagome pare de fingir que está escrevendo, isso é ridículo!# O ignorei novamente escrevendo meu nome pela vigésima vez no papel já não tão branco. # Pare antes que eu seja obrigado a te despedir?# Joguei o lápis longe, ele sorriu.

Maldito.

# Sesshoumaru, me deixe trabalhar?# Olhei para ele demonstrando incredulidade, Rin me encarou superior.

# Ela estava batendo o lápis da mesa até agora, a vigiei, assim como pediu!# Ele sorriu.

# Você é uma ótima funcionaria Rin, merece um aumento!# Lancei um olhar fuzilante para ambos.

# E eu não mereço Sesshoumaru? Eu fico o dia inteiro aqui, sentada, trabalhando, e nem para me dar um misero aumento?# Fiz uma cara que demonstrava enorme tristeza, ele se aproximou da mesa.

Puxei o papel para baixo de um de meus braços, o prensando.

# Se diz que trabalha tanto, pode me mostrar o relatório?# Sorri amarelo.

# Não esta pronto Sessh...quer dizer, senhor Sesshoumaru!# Ele sorriu bondoso.

Senhor, eu não conheço esse sorriso, socorro.

# Sabia!# Disse ele quando agilmente puxou a folha debaixo de meu braço.

Well Kagome, você tem que se aperfeiçoar em algo, seus movimentos estão mais lerdos do que o de uma criança recém nascida ¢¬¬.

# Sabia?# Perguntei com a face séria, ele colocou a folha grudada em meus olhos.

# Você acha que ganha para ficar escrevendo seu nome no papel?# Perguntou grosso, eu dei um ultimo olhar ameaçador para Rin, que sorria.

Vagabunda, salafrária. (Sim, nós duas daríamos ótimas amigas...comparsas).

# Eu não estava fazendo isso Sesshoumaru!# Disse, ele me encarou suspirando. # Eu apenas estava escrevendo meu nome para você não esquece-lo# Ele riu alto.

# E como poderia esquecer do seu nome, senhorita Higurashi?# Um gelo subiu por minhas costas. # Me de um ótimo motivo para eu não te punir por isso!# Eu olhei para todos os lados, pensei em todas as desculpas, e todas as faces de dó que poderia fazer.

É, sobrou eu mostrar a aliança mesmo.

# Estamos namorando senhor Sesshoumaru, você tem que me perdoar!#

# Nossa vida pessoal não tem absolutamente nada haver com nossa vida social!# Eu engoli seco, realmente não esperava por isso.

Maldito, salafrário.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru, assim fere meus sentimentos!# Ele me lançou um olhar completamente debochado.

# Eu me importo tanto com seus sentimentos!# Rangi meus dentes. Insensível, debochado!

# Me desculpe, mais agora tenho que me concentrar, se me permite?# Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

# Sou seu chefe, tenho que te avaliar, portanto, faça seu trabalho antes que eu me irrite!# Eu peguei um papel cheio de espacinhos em branco para eu assinar. Diversas folhas idênticas, e idênticas, fiz uma careta de dor.

# É que eu não me sinto bem!# Rin se colocou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

# Mas eu também não me sinto bem, e tenho que ficar trabalhando feito escrava!# Sesshy sorriu a ela.

# Exatamente, Kagome!# Respirei fundo.

# Alguém perguntou algo a você?# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Maldito rostinho de boneca que ela tinha. Acho melhor tentar fazer as pazes com ela, sei que Rin não faz isso por mal, e sim porque está trabalhando, e é honesta.

A Kagome, vá se ferrar, você sabe que quer se aliar a ela para poder vagabundear o dia inteiro.

# Ninguém tem de perguntar a ela, Rin esta certa de dizer sobre seu comportamento durante o expediente!# Fiz uma careta. Pensei em todas as maneiras de sair daquele local onde as pessoas más usavam de tudo para me humilhar.

Pobre de mim que não tem ninguém para sentir piedade de si mesma.

# Estou mesntruada!# Os dois arregalaram os olhos, eu abri um sorriso gigantesco. Como eu pude esquecer que estava "naqueles dias"?

# E daí?# Perguntou Sesshoumaru com a face cansada.

# E daí que quando fico menstruada eu fico com muita cólica, eu tento trabalhar, juro, mais dói tanto!# Segurei minha barriga com força fazendo algumas caretas escrotissimas.

# Eu deveria pensar melhor antes de contratar as pessoas!# Sussurrou Sesshy para si mesmo colocando uma mão na testa.

# Sesshoumaru, eu mal conseguia andar de tanta dor, e me diz isso?# rin rolou os olhos e saiu de perto de nós dois. Sesshoumaru pegou o lápis do chão e colocou em minha mesa.

# Pobre coitada, justamente hoje que ia chamá-la para ir tomar algo?# Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

# Sesshy, minha menstruação dura três dias, hoje ela termina, poderemos ir sem problema!# Ele negou pegando levemente em minha mão.

# Mesmo assim "querida", ficarei preocupado, esta com tanta dor, mal consegue trabalhar, seria homicídio leva-la para beber!# Lancei-lhe um suspirou debochado. # Creio que será melhor eu ir sozinho...isso é, se você estiver mesmo com cólica!# Apertei as próprias mãos com raiva.

O rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma, o rei com raiva resolveu dar um murro na cara do Sesshoumaru.

# Você sabe que eu não estou com cólica idiota!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu coloquei a mão na minha boca com tanta força que pude sentir o sangue do corte que havia acabado de se formar.

Sesshoumaru com raiva do rei resolveu socar a cabeça da Kagome na parede diversas vezes.

E Kagome matou o rato.

# Aé...é?# A voz dele saiu cruelmente irrita.

# É?# Ele começou a batucar a mesa fingindo indignação, eu olhava os dedos dele e olhava para o lápis.

Compulsão Kagome, deixe de lado essa compulsão, você não é compulsiva, deixe de lado essa compulsão, deixe de lado essa...

# Pare de bater o LÁPIS NA MESA!# Quando encarei Sesshoumaru percebi que o lápis já estava, decerto sendo batido contra a mesa.

Compulsiva, maldita.

Cadê o rato?

# A gente vai sair hoje Sesshy?# Ele rangeu os dentes me encarando, pegou os relatórios com raiva, os socou contra a mesa, segurou o lápis na minha mão e fez com que eu assinasse um espaço do relatório.

# Se você trabalhar, amor...# rude, egocêntrico, maldito, salafrário, morfético, vagabundo...

Lindo, maravilhoso, cheiroso, gostoso...

Eu preciso me tratar urgentemente.

# Eu SEMPRE trabalho!# respondi começando a freneticamente assinar meu nome nos benditos espaços.

Até que isso é legal. Abri um sorriso enorme enquanto assinava meu nome em todos os espacinhos, Sesshoumaru olhou aquilo assustado.

# Kagome...# Eu o encarei suspirando longamente.

# Não é isso que você queria que eu fizesse?# Ele pegou cuidadosamente um de meus braços.

# Você quer o numero de algum terapeuta?# Eu arregalei os orbes o socando.

#Estou começando a achar que você está abusando do seu poder como chefe!# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Ou será que estou fazendo apenas meu trabalho...como chefe?# Por que eu nunca venço nenhuma?

# me desculpe senhor Sesshoumaru!#

# Desculpo!# Ele segurou um sorriso, eu pisquei o olho direito freneticamente.

Não sou eu que sou má... é ele, com certeza ¬¬.

---------------------------------------------

O relógio batia 6 horas da noite, e, pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida terminei algum trabalho. Massageei meu pulso tão cansado de escrever a mesma coisa tantas vezes.

Levantei da cadeira e olhei para a porta de Sesshy. Será que ele estava falando sério quando disse sobre me levar pra sair?

Cheguei perto da porta e bati levemente contra a mesma. A abri espiando por uma pequena fresta.

Oh, eu não estou vendo aquilo, me diga que não.

Segurei uma risada escandalosa aproximando-se da mesa do meu "chefinho". Me apoiei contra a mesma abrindo um sorriso friamente sarcástico.

# Então quer dizer que em vez de trabalhar meu chefe DORME?# Sesshoumaru deu um pulo gigantesco da cadeira, soltando a xícara de café que ele segurava e caindo no chão todo destrambelhado. Pude ouvir ele xingar o liquido que havia caído em sua roupa, e o vi chutar acidentalmente a cadeira de maneira com que ela caísse sobre ele.

Eu poderia estar rindo, mas sabe que aquela cena me lembra alguém?

É, creio que isso era para acontecer comigo, mas Deus deve ter visto o trabalho que fiz hoje e ter deixado meu tombo diário para Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na mesa e vi uma pilha de papeis cair em cima dele.

Ai que cena bonita.

# KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!# Gritou furioso se levantando do chão e me lançando um olhar esquizofrênico.

# O que foi Sesshy?# Perguntei com a face angelical. Ele bufou diversas vezes.

# Quem te deu o direito para entrar dessa maneira em minha sala e me acordar?# Bocejei, agora não segurando uma risadinha maldita.

# Você como chefe deveria dar exemplo começando por não dormir no expediente!# Ele rangeu os dentes.

Eu ganhei uma, festejem!

# Senhorita Higurashi, sabe com quem esta falando?# Eu suspirei.

# Com meu chefe?# Ele sorriu largamente.

# Ele mesmo!# Eu abri um pequeno sorriso. Pensei em continuar com a discussão de sempre, mas, algo me interessava mais.

# Vamos beber?# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Meu sorriso se aumentou. Ele arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha. Consegui triplicar meu sorriso de modo com que meus olhos fechassem.

# Eu disse que beberíamos se você trabalhasse e creio que você não fez isso!# Foi minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha. Voltei a minha mesa, peguei os relatórios e entrei nas mãos no youkai. # Oh, acho melhor não sairmos, logo começara a chover!# Suspirei com deboche. # Alem do mais, você esta mestruada!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Sesshoumaru, foda-se que eu estou mestruada!# Ele me encarou. # Alem do mais, estou no meu ultimo dia, ela já deve ter parado, vamos, ou você tem medo de beber?# Abri um sorrisinho sacana, Sesshoumaru riu de canto.

# Kagome, parece até que não me conhece!# Meu sorriso sacana aumentou.

# E por todo esse tempo eu não vi você bebendo!# Ele se aproximou de mim.

# É que eu costumo ser uma pessoa séria# Comecei a rir alto.

# Seríssima, tão séria que costuma dormir durante o serviço!# Ele me empurrou completamente debochado.

Sim, com certeza eu me lembrarei disso por toda a minha vida.

Agora entendo por que ele gosta tanto de dizer que eu bato o lápis na mesa.

# Eu te levo na sua casa, você se troca e eu vou te buscar okay?# Abri um pequeno sorriso.

Yes, yes, YES!

--------------------------------------

Lá estou eu, toda formosa com um vestido que ia até metade das coxas vermelho. Sim, eu tinha prazer em ser provocante às vezes. O "X" formado em minhas costas davam um ar de sensualidade ainda maior. Eu possuía um sorriso ingênuo (eu sei que eu sou ingênua) e um batom marrom nos lábios.

E poderia jurar que nunca vi tanta maquiagem na minha vida.

Tanto pó que poderia morrer sufocada com a nuvem que se formava quando eu o batia em meu rosto.

Também jurava que o lápis preto deixava minha visão até um pouco mais...negra? Perai..negra?

# AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII# gritei ao sentir o rimel (assim que escreve? oO) caindo em meus olhos e fazendo com que ardessem de forma cruel. # Ai, Ai, Ai, AIIIIIIIII# Dei alguns pulos do chão mexendo as mãozinhas para que a dor cessasse, e adivinhem?

É, piorou...

# Meu olho, meu olho, meu olho, ÁGUA!# Abri a torneira e voala...

A água não veio?

# REGISTROOO!# Corri de um lado para o outro desesperada. Abri o registro e joguei água em meus olhos. E, mais uma vez, a desgraça me atinge. Metade da minha cara estava praticamente branca, e a outra estava...bem, da cor natural. Um olho estava tão perfeitamente maquiado que eu poderia me sentir uma pop star, já o outro demonstrava que eu havia me drogado.

Bonito.

O mais bonito é que, se o olho bonito e a parte branca estivessem de um lado só, eu apenas teria de maquiar um lado, mas, quando joguei olha em meu olho, a água bateu no centro de meu rosto, portanto...sim, eu tive que fazer tudo de novo.

Peguei cuidadosamente o rimel o arremessando em algum canto do banheiro. Maldito, não lhe daria outra chance de estragar minha pintura. Respirei fundo, e, quando olhei para o relógio vi que faltavam 5 minutos para o horário que ele havia me dito.

CORRE KAGOME!

Taquei pó em toda a minha face e passei um lápis básico nos olhos. Ignorei a cor vermelha no olho direito e, sorrindo, caminhei até meus saltos altos. Coloquei-os nos pés e ouvi a campanhia.

# ENTRA!# gritei do quarto. Sim, eu sei que eu deveria atende-lo, mas como eu sou uma completa idiota – assumida- resolvi gritar mesmo. Ouvi passos vindo em direção ao quarto, olhei para trás e sorri ao ver Sesshy.

Corri em sua direção o abraçando, ele foi me beijar mais parou bruscamente, eu arqueei a sobrancelha o encarando.

# Kagome...algum bicho bateu no seu olho?# Eu engoli seco. # Está pálida!# Ele passou a língua em um de seus dedos logo depois passando-o em minha face. Segurou o riso, eu esmurrei sua barriga.

# Idiota!# Murmurei, ele me abraçou por trás.

# Está linda!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu abri um sorriso.

Eu sei que estou linda hohoho!

Apenas tenho que parar com essa minha humildade, antes que alguém a perceba!... e parem de me elogiar xD!

# Aonde vamos?# Ele abriu um sorriso me puxando pela mão até a porta.

Ainda bem que foi pela mão, se fosse pelo pescoço acho que estaria morta.

# Sesshy, você ta apertando minha mãe com muita força!# Ele começou a rir.

# Mãe?# Eu puxei minha mão.

# Mão Sesshy!# Ele me puxou pela cintura.

# Vamos para o bar Shikon no Tama, dizem que é muito bom lá!# Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Oh, a minha carteira está lá no banheiro...# Ele me soltou esperando que eu a fosse buscar, eu fiquei parada. # Tenho mesmo que levar ela ou você que vai pagar a conta?#

Sorriso amarelo.

# Eu pago!# Disse me puxando pelo pulso levando-me ao seu carro. Não entendia por que a pressa, mas...

# Sesshoumaru...# Ele me encarou. # A Rin gosta de você?# Ele freou o carro fazendo com que eu voasse contra o vidro. # AI, por que fez isso?# Ele suspirou.

# Por que pela milésima vez eu pedi para que colocasse o cinto e você não colocou!# Murmurei algo ofensivo colocando o cinto. # Enfim, não sei se ela gosta de mim, mas creio que não!# Comecei a batucar contra o vidro, ouvi ele ranger os dentes.

# Lá na fazenda, tinha uma vaquinha... # Ele me encarou perigosamente. # Ia, ia, ô!# Ele começou a bufar alto. # Senhorita vaquinha, me de um quilo d'agua!# Ele me encarou.

# Eu não conhecia essa parte da musica!# Eu sorri largamente.

# É que eu acabei de inventar!# Ele voltou rapidamente a atenção ao transito, me ignorando.

# Percebe-se!# Arqueei a sobrancelha cruzando os braços fazendo bico.

# Chato!# Ele começou a rir. Eu o ignorei o resto do trajeto.

Por que não fui arranjar um namorado idêntico ao Sesshy?

Der...eu tenho um namorado idêntico ao Sesshy, afinal, ele é o Sesshy!

Enfim..por que não fui ter um namorado idêntico ao Sesshoumaru só que um pouco menos ignorante?

Ai, ai, viu Sesshy!

# É ali?# Perguntei vendo um local tumultuado, ele sorriu.

# Exatamente!# Meus olhos brilharam de forma assustadora. Ele parou o carro, desci do mesmo. Alguns homens me olharam.

Ui, me senti.

# vamos K-chan?# Perguntou ele me puxando pelo braço, varias mulheres o encararam.

Mais mulheres o encararam do que os homens ME encararam.

Absurdo.

Entramos no local. Tocavam musicas pesadas, era de fato, um ambiente pesado. Sentamos em uma das mesas, Sesshoumaru chamou o garçom de imediato.

# Kagome?# Chamou minha atenção, eu sorri.

# Eu quero um vinho, por favor!# Vamos começar razoavelmente afinal, Sesshoumaru parece ser um homem que bebe coisas leves.

# Eu queria uma batida de limão!# Eu suspirei.

# Melhor dizendo, poderia me ver uma caipirinha?# Sesshoumaru coçou a garganta.

# Bem, acho melhor me trazer uma caipiroska, me sentiria melhor!# O garçom nos encarou irritado.

# Por favor, um ...algo um pouco mais forte que caipiroska!# O garçom ao menos fez questão de anotar o pedido, Sesshoumaru suspirou longamente.

# Vodka!# Eu quase quebrei o pescoço do modo em que me virei para ele.

# Por favor, wisky duplo!# Pedi em um berro, Sesshy colocou a mão na testa em forma negativa, o garçom suspirou.

# Tudo bem senhores!# disse apenas antes de se retirar rapidamente antes que deixasse a rivalidade continuar, Sesshoumaru me encarou.

# Espero que não passe mal!# Eu sorri amarelo.

# Espero o mesmo, " querido"# Ele riu provocante.

# Kagome, eu sou um homem sério!# Eu ri.

# Homens sérios também ficam bêbados!# Ele pegou minha mão.

# Ficam, mas não tanto quanto secretárias morenas... nada sérias!# Fechei a cara na hora.

Sesshoumaru tem aperfeiçoado suas piadas. Ora pois! O garçom se aproximou de nós, deixando a bebida no centro da mesa, logo se afastando.

# Meu wisky!# Murmurei o puxando contra mim e, logo depois bebendo três goladas do mesmo, Sesshoumaru pegou a vodka de forma social, apenas molhando os lábios.

Merda.

Quando coloquei novamente o wisky contra a boca vi Sesshy colocar o copo completamente vazio na mesa, e logo depois chamar o garçom.

# Minha vodka!# Eu o encarei debochada, terminando a bebida. Ele chamou novamente o garçom.

# Por favor, poderia me ver uma dose de absinto?# Arregalei os orbes. Sim, pegou pesado.

# Para mim também?# Sesshoumaru me olhou com um meio sorriso, como se me condenasse, eu sorri amavelmente.

O garçom nos encarou por um tempo.

# O que quer?# Perguntou Sesshoumaru rude, o garçom deu um pulo.

# Apenas...estranhei!# Saiu de lá de forma mansa, eu olhei para Sesshy séria.

Seriamente torta.

Esqueci que a bebida fazia efeito em mim rapidamente...quando não comia.

Oh, gracinha.

# Chegou nossa dose, Kagome!# Quando encarei Sesshy percebi que ele torceu a face quando sentiu o cheiro da bebida. Ele é um youkai, deve sentir-se um pouco mal, já com o cheiro do álcool. Sorria Kagome.

# Chegou Sesshy!# Ele deu um sorriso fajuto levantando o copo, eu brindei com ele.

Viramos. Sesshoumaru tombou um pouco o corpo.

# Próxima?# Pedi com a face completamente torcida.

Aquilo seria engraçado.

-------------------------------------

# Ai meu pé!# Murmurei quando soquei meu tornozelo na cama, quer dizer, cadeira, Sesshoumaru desatou a rir.

Alto até demais para o sesshoumaru "sério" que eu conhecia.

Ah, contei para vocês que minha menstruação já foi embora? Ééééé pude até vê-la dar-me tchauzinho.

# Kagome, deveria parar de beber!# Disse-me Sesshoumaru, eu o encarei.

# É?# Ele sorriu se levantando junto comigo.

# É!# Minha imagem rodou. Tropecei em meu próprio pé e cai.

Sim, eu cai. Parecendo uma pata choca recém nascida eu cai no meio de um bar cheio de pessoas que adoravam locais tumultuados.

# Mas como eu vou parar de beber? # Perguntei , ele suspirou.

# Assim como eu parei de beber!# Disse-me eu ri alto.

# Idiota!# Ele me levantou do chão. Isso é, ele me puxou do chão, mas eu ao não ver ao que me apoiar do outro lado eu cai de quatro no chão, de novo.

# Vamos embora Kagome!# Disse, eu me levantei, novamente.

# Mais jáááá?# Ele olhou para o próprio pulso. Sim, ali não havia relógio algum.

# São 4 da manhã, vamos!# Eu pigarrei.

# De 4?# Ele começou a rir junto a mim. O Sesshy era mais social bêbado. Ai, ui.

# Sim, de 4 vamos embora!#Ele começou a me puxar para fora do bar. # Agora é sério, corra!# Eu o fitei.

# Para onde?# Ele bufou.

# Para o carro...já!# Passamos pela porta correndo. Eu tentei abrir a porta em desespero, Sesshoumaru tentava me ajudar. # rápido Kagome, eu perdi minha carteira!# Ficamos os dois tentando abrir a porta, o alarme disparou.

Eu não quero ir presa, eu sou nova, eu sou NOVA!

# Mais meu carro não tem alarme!# Disse Sesshy, eu o encarei.

# Tem sim!# Ele riu.

# Mas não com esse barulho idiota!# O alarme ressoava uma cantiga de Natal, nós nos encaramos.

# MEU CARRO!# Gritou um cidadão correndo em nossa direção.

# Corre!# Disse para mim me puxando para o carro certo, Sesshoumaru tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão, eu comecei a rir.

Minha barriga realmente doía de tanto rir.

Um homem maravilhoso como aquele caindo como uma "fror" no chão?

# Hey, você esqueceu sua carteira!# Eu olhei para trás e peguei a carteira de Sesshy, ela estava completamente...vazia. Apenas os documentos dele ali jaziam.

# Sesshy, acho que em vez de você rouba-los, eles te roubaram!# Ele riu no chão.

# Eles são muito idiotas para isso!# Arqueei a sobrancelha.

Tentei levanta-lo, mas como sempre...ah, vocês sabem que eu nunca consigo fazer nada certo.

Sesshoumaru, apoiando-se em seu próprio carro conseguiu se levantar.

Isso é, se aquilo poderia se chamar "levantar".

Com uma coordenação incrível pegou as chaves do carro o abrindo. Eu entrei no mesmo. Sesshoumaru me encarou.

# Quem dirige?# Eu abri um sorriso imenso.

# Eu!# Ele me segurou no lugar.

# Não, você parece uma criança dirigindo!# Suspirei apoiando minha testa (Sim, eu soquei minha testa) no vidro esperando com que o carro começasse a andar. Sesshy conseguiu ligar o carro mais..

#Ai...ai...AI SESSHY!# Ele me olhou assustado. # Você que parece uma criança dirigindo!# Sussurrei ao ver que ele freava exatamente no momento que acelerava.

Merda, a gente simplesmente não saia do lugar.

# Da licença!# Disse irritada, mas ele me parou novamente. Acelerou o carro com rudez, eu arregalei os orbes.

Ai, socorro mão, eu sou nova para isso também!

Ou melhor dizendo...**_mãe_**.

# Kagome, pare de ser idiota, me deixe dirigir!# O encarei assustada, eu não estava fazendo praticamente...nada? # KAGOME, SAI DO MEU PÉ!# desatei a rir, ele foi com a testa no volante, soltou o pé do acelerador e não tirou a cabeça de onde estava, resumindo, a buzina ressoava no local.

# Sesshy!# Comecei colocando o meu pé sobre o dele, que gemeu ao sentir meu lindo salto contra seu lindo ... sapato? # ACELERA!# Gritei, o carro passou a acelerar, Sesshoumaru andava com o carro torto, nem ao menos sabia onde estava indo.

Ou melhor... ele estava indo para o SEU apartamento. Ô coisa linda.

# Vamos dormir em casa hoje?# Perguntou. Olhei para fora e vi uma formiguinha nos ultrapassando. Nunca andei em um carro tão lerdo em minha vida.

# Não, me deixa no meio da rua que eu volto pra casa!# Disse com voz mole, ele brecou.Sim, ele não tem tanto senso de humor afinal. Ele voltou a acelerar ( Se é que isso chama acelerar), minha visão ficou ainda mais turva.

Depois de tanta lerdeza e Sesshy's-quase-dormindo-em-volantes avistei o apartamento do Sesshy.

Eu estou viva mão? ( Sim, vocês entenderam).

Quando estávamos bem em frente do apartamento ouvi um barulho estranho, parecia uma...

# SESSHOUMARUUU!# gritei, ele deu um pulo.

# Kagome, você bateu o CARRO!# gritou, eu dei um sorrisinho cínico.

# Foram os duendes!# Sim, isso não teve coerência.

# Você está tão bêbada assim?# Comecei a tossir e desci do carro. Comecei a andar na frente, Sesshy fechou a porta do carro – Sim, ele ainda estava socado no poste- e veio atrás de mim.

# Sesshoumaru, eu quero uma cama!# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Aé? # entrou no elevador apertando sei lá que numero. Me apoiei nele, chegamos ao andar.

Nossa, as coisas estão tão rápidas hoje.

Quando fui sair de lá não vi chão, e percebi que o elevador estava parado errado...

Okay, paramos sim no andar certo, minha piadinhas que são péssimas quando eu fico alcoolizada.

# Minha porta!# Disse ele feliz dando-lhe um chute. Arqueei a sobrancelha ao vê-la caída. # Ainda bem que tem outra porta com tranca mais a frente!# Murmurou me puxando com uma "delicadeza" extraordinária.

Eu entrei logo após aquele Deus grego. Ri um pouco alto quando vi o sofá, e me joguei nele. Os meus saltos voaram em algum canto escuro e triste, como se eu me importasse com meus sapatos que custaram uma mixaria.

Oh, eu não deveria ter relatado isso.

# Sesshy, estou com sede!# Ele me encarou suspirando. Pegou uma taça e mexeu na instante chiquerrima que apenas continha livros. # Sesshoumaru, livros não vão matar minha sede!# Ele bufou, eu apenas o observei. Em um movimento rasteiro ele tirou uns livros grossos que jaziam do lado esquerdo da estante.

# Você nunca a achou grande demais?# Arregalei os orbes ao ver que, atrás de tantas livros haviam tantas..garrafas.

# PORRA!# Exclamei assustada, ele riu abrindo desastrosamente um licor, o colocando na taça. Eu sorri safada levantando parte de meu vestido, quando ele se virou, lambeu os lábios, deixando a taça cair.

**# Kagome, não me provoque hoje!# Disse com a voz mole, porem um pouco mais rouca que o normal. Percebi sua excitação, e me assustou a idéia de que foi tão fácil assim.**

**Meu namorado deveria se embebedar mais, começo a achar.**

**# Por que hoje Sesshy?# A voz manhosa fez com que ele fechasse os olhos e se segurasse, sorri, me ajeitando melhor no sofá, ele passou a respirar mais rápido. Minha calcinha aparecia na posição em que eu estava. Passei a massagear meus próprios seios de forma sensual, apesar de não ter tanta coordenação motora. Ele se aproximou me apanhando no colo e me levou ao seu quarto, me jogando contra sua cama.**

**Eu ri alto ao sentir a pressão de seu corpo já colado ao meu. O hálito de álcool chocava-se contra minha pele arrepiada. Ele já tirava meu vestido de forma brutal. Passou a lamber meu pescoço com a respiração afoita, logo as lambidas deram lugar a leves mordidas, totalmente descontroladas.**

**Ele pegou minhas mãos as colocando em cima da minha cabeça, a segurando lá, enquanto se satisfazia com meus gemidos longos, ao sentir seus caninos afundando em minha pele. Minhas mãos saíram do local de onde estavam e passaram a apertar os cabelos do youkai. Eu não os massageava, eu simplesmente os puxava de forma bruta, ele gemeu alto, arrebentando minha calcinha.**

**# Eu te quero!# Disse alto enquanto sua mão invadia meu sexo. As garras dele as vezes me arranhavam, mas ainda sim levemente. Eu senti seu pênis ereto entrando em contado com minha pele, mesmo sob a calça social. Ele levantou-se por um momento, se despindo, ficando apenas de cueca. Os movimentos eram feitos com certa dificuldade, mas ainda sim rapidamente. **

**Eu o empurrei com força contra o colchão, e subi por cima dele. Eu arranhava todo o seu peitoral, logo minha língua entrava em contato com os ferimentos que eu mesma causava. Ele apertou meus cabelos me empurrando para seu ponto intimo. Eu gemi, tirando-lhe a cueca e passando a masturba-lo. Ele gemeu de dor ao sentir minhas mãos fazendo pressão demais contra seu membro. Eu sorri, colocando a boca e o lambendo com mais convicção que podia.**

**Ele me jogou novamente na cama, e lambeu um de meus seios. Meu outro seio era acariciado de forma desastrosa, mais ainda sim causava-me prazer. Parecíamos de fato, dois animais no cio. Ele mordeu levemente meu seio, já totalmente enrijecido, e passou a lamber minha barriga. Não fez a brincadeira de sempre, partiu diretamente para meu sexo. Abriu minhas pernas o maximo que pode, e lambia-me de forma majestosa. Passei a acariciar suas orelhas, o ouvindo gemer e soltar minhas pernas quando eu menos esperava. Fui pega de surpresa, quando ele voltou a lamber toda a minha barriga e morder novamente meu pescoço. Suas mãos agora acariciavam meus cabelos, as vezes os puxando. O álcool amenizava minha dor, apenas sabia que de fato, ele estava a puxar meus cabelos.**

**Vi-o sorrir, e estranhei o fato. Beijou-me os lábios, e eu sorri ao perceber que não conseguia nem mesmo controlar um beijo. Tantos movimentos fizeram minha embriagues piorar drasticamente. **

**Peguei em seu pênis sem mesmo saber o porquê do ato. Voltei a masturbá-lo, enquanto ele puxava meus cabelos ainda mais. Ele sussurrou algo e deu inicio a penetração. Rude, descontrolada. Gemi alto em satisfação, eu realmente já esperava essa pouca delicadeza vindo dele. Ele se movia contra mim com movimentos atrapalhados, fundos, prazerosos. Eu gritava praticamente, não me importando com o que os vizinhos diriam mais tarde, sem me importar se parecia uma puta ou com o que Sesshy pensaria de mim. As mãos dele vieram as minhas costas, me arranhando com um pouco de pressão. Passei a arranhar suas costas largas também, ele gemeu, aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos. Por um momento pensei que não teria mais oxigênio, não sabia se me concentrava na dor que sentia ao ser arranhada ou no prazer que tinha na penetração. **

**Sem pensar ele me puxou em seu colo, pegando em minha cintura e me empurrando contra si. Eu apertei seus cabelos com força, sem saber em que me apoiar naquele momento. Ele passou a amenizar os movimentos, se acalmando um pouco. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso em satisfação, mas estranhamente senti falta daquela rudez. Sei muito bem que, se estivesse sã ali, eu estaria reclamando da penetração forte mas..**

**Kagome, acorde, você esta BEBADA!**

**Apertei seus ombros de forma com que minhas unhas se enterrassem nos mesmo, ele arregalou os orbes. Passei a pular em seu colo e morder todo seu pescoço, ele gemeu, me jogando contra a cama, assustei-me.**

**# Sesshy, o que você...# Ele sorriu largamente.**

**# Não finja que esta com medo..sei que esta gostando!# Não segurei um sorriso, ele sabia. Fiquei de quatro esperando com que ele viesse. Se queríamos sexo selvagem, teríamos sexo selvagem, sem romantice, e sem medo. Ele voltou a penetração, ainda mais rápida, menos funda dessa vez. Apertou minha cintura enquanto estocava fortemente, e passou a dar pequenos beijos em minhas costas, um pouco arranhadas. Logo senti suas mãos em meus cabelos e soltei um longo gemido paralisando. Ele apertou meus cabelos de forma grossa, e parou de se movimentar contra mim. Logo puxou meus cabelos, fazendo com que eu ficasse de joelhos, ainda sim com ele dentro de mim. Fui procurando por ar, a posição era incomoda, mas eu queria mais.**

**Segurei as mãos dele e ele voltou a se movimentar. Eu estava ali, sendo sustentada pelas mãos dele que puxavam meus cabelos. A penetração era feita ainda mais rápida que antes. Eu gemia alto e rapidamente procurando por mais ar, e assim, gemia. **

**# Eu te amo mulher!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu arregalei os orbes. Tentei dizer o mesmo, mas minha voz não saia, sentia que não tinha voz para aquilo. Ele soltou meus cabelos, deixando com que eu ficasse novamente de quatro sobre a cama. Me deitou de lado, estávamos um a frente do outro, nos encarando. Ele segurou minha perna esquerda para o alto e continuou a penetração, naquela mesma posição, totalmente de lado. Segurei seu pescoço fechando os orbes.**

**# Sesshy, eu não agüento mais!# Disse angustiada, ele sorriu.**

**# Eu também...também não agüento!# A voz dele demonstrava exaustão. Sem que eu esperasse, ele utilizou o restante de sua energia, penetrando fortemente em mim. Gemi junto a ele nos abraçando. Entramos ao clímax juntos. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, deixando seu corpo exausto abraçar-se ao meu, e cair em longo sono.**

**Álcool é realmente prejudicial a saúde e recomendável ao prazer.**

--------------------------------------

Vocês sabem o que é passar o fim de semana inteiro parecendo ASSADA?

Okay, não foi pra tanto, mas no dia seguinte da bebedeira, estava tão esgotada que ao menos levantei para xingar o Sesshoumaru. Minha cabeça doía, e eu nunca vomitei tanto na minha vida.

Ressaca é francamente, uma droga!

Agora estou aqui, assinando nos espacinhos em branco, enquanto me lembro DAQUELA sexta-feira.

Sesshy andava de lado para o outro, e exatamente por isso que trabalhava. Sim, eu não troquei meu vicio por bater lápis na mesa para ficar aqui, que nem uma idiota "trabalhando". Como se bater o lapis contra a mesa não fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

Rin como sempre, me vigiava, segurando livros pesados e pilhas de papel.

Apesar de tudo, eu gosto dessa menina.

Olhei para o canto da sala e logo após para o relógio. Canto, relógio, canto, relógio, canto e...relógio.

Andei pensando, creio que nada é equivalente á uma segunda-feira chata e entediante.

Minha aliança brilhava em meu dedo, e bem...isso não tem exatamente nada haver com o assunto.

De toda forma, Sesshoumaru tem me surpreendido e sabe o que mais?

Eu realmente _amo aquele homem._

---------------------------------------------

**UAU! Creio que me superei nesse hentai xD! Olhe, o sol já nasceu os passarinhos já começaram a cantar...**

**Ah, odeio o canto dos passarinhos, e detesto o sol, mais tudo bem xD! **

**Nada mais a comentar, creio que disse tudo...la em cima oO!**

**Caso eu prometi dedicar o capitulo a alguém, e esqueci, perdões, relembrem por review, que eu dedicarei, okay povo? xD!**

**Beijão! Ah...e finjam que as reviews foram mandadas ontem 8P!**

**( Ainda sendo protegida de casas, carros, pirâmides e aviões oO")**

**oOo**

**KANNA- **Olááá xD! Eu também não tenho definições para o Sesshoumaru, ao mesmo momento rude e gostoso, oh, tanto nós quanto a Kagome estamos perdidas, francamente xD! Eu demorei com o capitulo, completamente, ganhei um record, mas espero que tenha me perdoado...de novo HAuahuaha xP! Que bom que esta gostando da fic guria, aqui esta o capitulo viu? Beijõões! Adoro-te muito!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **AHHH, perfeito? Que bommm xD! Sim, sua irmã que fez o capitulo, orgulhosa? AHuaHuahA xD! Sim, me inspirei em você, afinal, o que dizer para a irmã mais hentaiera que eu poderia ter, hem? Me inspirei SIM! ( E obrigada AGAIN por compartilhar o site de Kama Sutra comigo HAHAHA xD). Que bom que se rachou de rir com o capitulo, espero que tenha se divertido com esse também HAuahuaA! Bjos maneca, te amo!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **Olá docinho de abrobra xD! Sim, um pedido de namoro totalmente..er...extravagante hAuhaa. Imagine-se cansada seguindo feijões, oh, isso deve ser um saco xP! QUE TUDO? AHuahuaA, imagine que calcinhas, aliança e grãos de feijão não tem exatamente nada haver mas vamos considerar n.n! Opa, irmãos ricos, gostosos e egocêntricos HAUAHA, e olhe que Inuyasha deu uma sumida, será que ele reviverá? xPPP! hAUha, que bom que achou o capitulo TDB loiraaa! Te amo criaturaaa! Seeya e claro..apareça 8P!

**PRINCESS.BASTET- **Nee HuahuahA! Olhos cheios de lagrimas por um pedido bizarro de namoro? Ai..que medo de voce HAHAHA xD! A Kagome é completamente e totalmente azarada coitada..e olha que eu fiz o primeiro capitulo pensando em você lembra...oO! Sim, não me mate xD! Desculpe pela demoraaa, mas o capitulo esta aqui (suspira) finalmente xP! O Sesshy é o ser mais gostoso desse mundo..lembrado-se que ele é...CABELUDO xDD! Bem nee, que bom que gostou! Espero que poste logo sua fic xD! Te amo criatura! Até mais 8D!

**BEKINHA - **Olá xD! Sim, o inuyasha apenas aparece hora ou outra, tenho medo de coloca-lo totalmente na fic, afinal, vai ser um desastre se ele agarrar a Kagome e o Sesshy ver..mas ele terá suas partes na fic..e como xD! Capitulo dedicado a ti! Sim, lembra-se da sua idéia para Sesshy bêbado? Já que ele tem mais participação aqui resolvi embebeda-lo aqui TAMBÉM (Sim, ambição ta em pé ainda hohoho) xD. Nossa, realmente, um pedido de namoro daquela maneira foi terrível, mas enfim, combina com a fic fazer o que neh AHUAHUA xD! Que bom que riu com o capitulo viu guria? Espero ter gostado desse também 8P! Beijões meninaa, te amo! Até!

**SACERDOTIZA- **PAIXÃÃO aHuaHua! xD! Opa, rindo muito com a fic? xD! Também, acho que todo o acumulo de inutilidade que eu possuo esta nessa fic, ora pois xP! Com inveja de um Sesshoumaru pervertido daquele? Deixa disso menina! ( Sim, eu também to morrendo de inveja u.u). A Kagome eh um desastre nessa fic, mais a personalidade dela é realmente forte HAhaHA, coitada xD! Um casório e um filho seria mais conveniente..mas acho melhor deixar ela esterio...antes que ela e o Sesshy acabem matando o coitado AHuAHuaha, brincadeira, brincadeira xD, a fic é sua, não faria isso com ela xP! AHAH, tambpem AMO-TEE menina, vê se aparece viu? Big saudades de você! SMACK!

**NANINHACHAN- **Oláááá guria xD! Opa, sem perceber esta virando minha fã? (Olhos brilhando) Não diz isso senão eu infarto xD! HAHAH, não creio que anda lendo minhas fics sem mesmo saber que sou eu que escrevo, nossa, fiquei realmente feliz com isso, NHAII! Entendo que ache que aquele tenha sido o ultimo capitulo, mas você não é lerda não, assim como disse HAUhaU! Eu é que sou lerda, não sei se continuo a fic ou não. Cada capitulo tem um fim, não sei quando vou parar a fic, afinal xDDD! Aguarde a atualização de outras fics, e talvez dessa também AHjuAhau! Mas me diz, que fics lê minha? Õ.o hAUhau! Bjus guriaaa, me deixou sorridente aqui 8P! Até! SMACK!

**SATY-CHAN- **Olá xD! MEU DEUS AHuahuaha! Por que não achou essa fic antes? xP! O bom é que achou agora e pode ler três capítulos diretos, por que eu sou tão lerda pra atualizar que até desanima...NHAII xD! Sim, o Sesshoumaru é o gostosão da história, sem comentários quanto a isso HAhaahAha. Eu também sou fã de KagInu, e estranhamente adoro SesshyKag...sei lá, é mais..erotico HUahauhAa! Continuo sim.. pelo menos continuei, não sei se vão ter mais capítulos..mesmo assim né, não custa tentar xDD! Bjões guria! Espero te ver novamente xP! Seeya!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Oláá xP! AHHH, ta perfeita, amou? AHHH! Brigada, brigada, brigada xP! O Sesshy não é tão perfeito, ele é rude, mas também queria uma replica dele pra mim AHuahua, vamos comprar um? xP! Sim, a Kagome deveria dar umas boas socadas no Sesshoumaru, mas fazer o que, a coitadinha só tem força pra sofrer hAuhauahAU xDDD! Ah, a Kagome, na minha opinião é o que faz a fic engraçada, os pensamentos dela as vezes saem do controle...totalmente 8P! A Rin pelo jeito gosta sim do Sesshy, e creio que elas vão se pegar por isso ainda sim Ahuahauhaua! Bem, de toda forma, espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijõsss guria, amo-te!

**NANDA YUKIMURA- **OIEE xD! Opa, capitulo fofo? Eu ouvi FOFO? Ahhh, é a primeira vez que to vendo isso, valewww xD! Opa, Sesshy é super original, imagina só, você pegando sua aliança de dentro de uma...calcinha (?) ¬¬, que lindo xD! hUAHUAhA, adorei a idéia de colocar a Kagome na floresta catando miolos de pão, quase fiz isso, mas seria muita maldade minha xD..então fiz ela beber,olha só que coisa HAHAHAHA! Oh..eu fiz mesmo continuação, fiquei com medo da sua exigência oO Ahauha, brincadeira xD! Fabrica de BIC? HAHA, era uma boa mesmo, a Kagome ficaria feliz xDD! Bem, esse é o próximo XD! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijõões criatura! Seeya 8D!

**MINOGAKI TENTEN- **hello xD! Opa, quase não comentou no capitulo? oO! HAuahuA, que susto xD! Sim, o Sesshy é um completo safado u.u, por que a Kagome não larga dele e deixa ele pra gente...eta egoísmo barato né? ¬¬! A Sango ao vai ser o alvo de ciúmes, mas ela ainda vai aparecer na fic, isso é, se ela continuar, do jeito que eu tenho planejado xD! Bem, espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijos guria, te adoro! Até!

**ALINE- **Olá AHuaHuahaU! SIMMMM, O SESSHY PEDIU A KAGOME EM NAMORO ahuaHUAha! Um cafajeste como aquele fazendo uma coisa dessas? Até estranho né? xP! A Kagome também não devia esperar o pedido de namoro, mais creio que ela estava gostando da idéia de ser objeto sexual do gostoso do Sesshoumaru Huahaua ( Well, cadê nosso senso - critico feminino, céus? XD...foda-se, Sesshy gatão xP!) AhhAUha, seria emocionante brincar de João e Maria com o Sesshy..e como seria HuhuaA! Capitulo dedicado a você também, viu? xPP! Bjãão menina! Te amooooo! Até o próximo..que espero que tenha xDD! KISSUS!

**LUNOCA- **Olááá xD! A fic ta 10? Que bom que esta gostando, super feliz aqui viu? ahuhuahUA! Hentai também dez? NHAII, to começando a achar que eu sou a rainha hentai daqui HUAHA, brincadeira n.n xD! Eu não abandonei a fic, assim como pediu, afinal, também acho que seria decepcionante para com ela xP! Espero que continue acompanhando viu? Bjões guriaaa! Até mais! SMACK!

**PRYSCILLA-CHAN- **OI xD! Ah, você ama demais minha fic? NHAIII (olhos brilhantes) que bom saber disso 8D! Eu não vou parar com os hentai, estranhamente ninguém pediu com que eu parasse, olha que coisa HauhAUahuAHua xD! Nossa, nem me fale em professores, provas e fim de ano, eu já estou de férias, graças a tudo, UFA, longe de escola, tarefas, e tudo mais que exija inteligência de loiras como eu AHuahauhAU xP! Que bom que ama minha fic, e bem..aqui esta mais um capitulo, que eu achava que não ia sair nunca até tomar vergonha na cara e escrever xD! Bjõões pra ti!! Kissus e...Ja Ne xD!

**LULUX- **Oieee xD ! AHH, apresentou minha fic pra tua amiga, nhai, nhai, NHAII, que bom xP! Oh nem fale, impossível não ser fã daquele ser sensual que nem o Sesshoumaru, pelo amor de Deus, como criaram um ser tão magnífico? ( Será Rumiko Takashi Deus? oO!...ignore xP). HAuha, a Kagome nunca trabalha, uma secretaria completamente vagabunda ela, e ainda que ganhar, Ahauhaua! Mas eu narro as segundas-feiras dela, creio que nos outros dias o Sesshy fica em cima dela e ela fica assinando os papeizinhos, afinal xD! Você salvou capítulos da minha fic no teu pc, NHAI, que honra xD! HAHA, pode deixar que eu falo pro Inuyasha que tem gente interessada nele viu? Ajhauhaua, mas ele eh um cafajeste, cata qualquer uma (exemplo- Kikyou oO). Obrigada pela review viu guria? Apareça 8D! kissussss, JÁ NE ;D

**SRAKOUGA- **Oi manecaaa xD! Ah, não tem problema não ter lido a fic antes não amor AHuhaU! Eu também tinha um conceito sobre Kagome e sesshy, na verdade, apenas gosto deles assim, nessa ironia da vida, em fics estranhas de comedia e hentai hauhuaa xP! Nossa, nem me fala em aperfeiçoar hentai, tenho feitos tanto que to tendo que ler Kama Sutra pra ter mais posições, to ficando louca aqui AhaUuahaA xP! Eu pensei em Kagome grávida..mas...por enquanto não maneca, ela é muito desastrada pra ter um filho, tadinha HAHAHA xP! BJUSS MANECAA, te amoooooo muitão! Até o próximo amor! Seeya 8D!


	7. Rotina

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Não, não me pertence. Não porque não quer, mas sim porque está tentando se livrar da Rumiko antes de vir aos meus braços!_

**Nota: Pode parecer engraçado, mas a nota é pra ler a nota no fim do capitulo XD!**

**Reviews RESPONDIDAS no fim da página. Sim, eu consegui respondê-las apesar do tempo que passei fora do site !**

Boa leitura a todas!

**oOo**

Depois de uma semana sem conseguir me sentar direito finalmente voltei a conseguir me manter em uma pose ao menos consideravelmente normal.

Sesshoumaru consegue tirar meu sonho, consegue me fazer feliz e sentir meu coração bater mais forte.

Mas... trabalhar me broxa como se visse o Sesshy sem um pênis.

Bom, preciso me divertir com algo, afinal.

Olhei pra frente e observei Rin correndo de um lado para o outro totalmente descabelada.

Abri um enorme sorriso a observando.

# Ei, por que você fica me olhando? # Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

Por que? Será que talvez porque a otária que corria de um lado pro outro era eu?

E agora quem tinha aliança era eu, e porque eu sou linda demais pra ficar sem sorrir?

# Porque você é linda, Rin # Suspirei apaixonada batucando uma canção com o lápis contra a mesa.

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha, assustada.

# Então ta! # Sabem, se eu soubesse que é tão fácil espantar alguém eu elogiaria até a Kikyou de vez em quando.

Ops! Esqueci, ela foi demitida.

Ah, que peninha, justo no tempo em que eu comecei a ser amável com as pessoas.

# Será que eu vou ter que repetir? # E um olhar gélido me aplacou.

Olhei com medo para o ser que estava atrás de mim.

# Repetir o que, meu querido e lindo chefe? # Meu sorriso amarelo espantaria até um corvo de perto de mim.

Ele teria medo de mim.

Sério.

# Kagome... acho que você está começando a ficar um tanto quanto folgada não é mesmo? # Mais um desacato, imperdoável.

# O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ POR ACASO ME CHAMANDO DE FOLGADA? # Ele me olhou totalmente cínico, concordando. # E eu te dou motivos pra isso? Eu trabalho o dia todo enfiada nesse escritório Sesshoumaru! Olha só, esses calos de tanto escrever, olha! # Coloquei as mãos pra frente as abanando e mostrando-as para Sesshy.

Ele deu mais um longo suspiro sarcástico.

# Ou de bater o lápis na mesa ou de matar moscas. # Virei o rosto para o lado oposto ignorando Sesshy.

Maldita mania que ele tem de me irritar.

Maldito, maldito, rico, lindo, gostoso e maldito.

# Vai me ignorar? # Peguei um papel escrevendo meu nome.

Olhei de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, que me fitava fixamente.

# Tudo bem então, alguns ienes a menos não fazem mal a ninguém! # Deu ombros saindo de perto de mim.

Finalmente, ahá! Kagome Higurashi sempre vence algumas batalhas e...

Espera ai, ele disse ienes..., a menos?

# SESSHOUMARU! # Corri atrás dele, e maldosamente recebi uma porta fechada com força em minha face.

Desgraçado, desgraçado, desgraçado.

Ei, perai, ele é meu namorado, e eu TENHO aliança.

Pra que tanto desespero, eu sou rica agora, HÁ HÁ HÁ eu sou rica!

As funcionárias que ouviram meu grito correram ao escritório para ver o que acontecia. Foi então que me lembrei que sexta-feira eu não passei nem quinze minutos me gabando e mostrando pra todo mundo o quanto eu me dei bem ultimamente.

Pensamentos pecaminosos me nutriram.

Que cena linda.

# O que aconteceu? # perguntou uma, me encarando com nojo. Eu nunca entendo porque elas sempre me olham com essa cara.

Qual é o problema ter um caso com meu superior e deixar todas elas com salário baixo?

Não era eu, a pobre, a coitada, a mendiga que não recebia nenhuma LIGAÇÃO importante?

Então ¬¬ que parem de reclamar da vidinha de merda delas.

Ta, elas não estão reclamando, mas por mim tanto faz também.

# Nada, não aconteceu nada, _queridas_# Meu sorriso foi tão grande que uma delas arregalou um pouco os olhos.

Com movimentos delicados me sentei em minha LUXUOSA mesa colocando uma das mãos – a direita, obviamente – em cima da mesa.

# Será que podem me pegar um café? # Okay, isso foi engraçado.

Elas me comiam com os olhos quando viram o objeto brilhante em meu dedo.

Ai, ai, como eu sou maldosa.

HÁ HÁ HÁ

# Claro que posso. # Respondeu uma delas estática.

Saiu do meu escritório rapidamente antes de eu cair em uma dura gargalhada.

Bati a mão na mesa pegando meu lápis e o batendo enquanto olhava de maneira sinistra para porta.

Comam todos os anos de humilhação, e que morram sussurrando que dei o golpe pelos corredores.

Eu não ligo, caretas, invejosas.

# Pare de rir. Ou será que é tão bom perder metade do salário? # Oh droga ¬¬

Esqueci que Sesshoumaru estava fodendo com meu salário.

Nota mental: Nunca fique feliz. Você não pode ser feliz. Seu destino não é ser feliz.

# SESSHOUMARU# Gritei pulando literalmente aos seus pés, os agarrando.

Ele me encarou, bufando.

# O que pensa que está fazendo, Higurashi? # Maldito tom frio.

O que eu estou fazendo?

Estou agarrando seus pés, lógico. Você é imbecil por acaso? Não tem idéia do que é uma pessoa se agarrando nos seus pés? Pensei que fosse extremamente lógico, ao menos a ponto de você observar isso.

Quer que eu desenhe, Sesshy?

# Estou pedindo misericórdia por meus atos impensados que fizeram metade do meu salário ser maldosamente retirado de onde deveria estar; # Mexia incontrolavelmente meu corpo contra o chão.

Ele levantou a perna, conseqüentemente me levantando.

Ridículo isso.

# Solte minhas pernas, Higurashi. # Sorri bondosamente ao youkai.

# Isso significa que não vai tirar ienes de mim? # Meus olhos brilhavam mais que cristais.

Não que não fossem brilhantes e maravilhosos naturalmente, mas eles estavam realmente brilhantes agora.

Deixe de modéstia Kagome, quantas vezes tenho que repetir?

# Não, isso significa que se não soltar perde o resto. # Arregalei os olhos o soltando imediatamente e caindo de queixo no chão.

Olhei pra cima com a face repleta de dor.

# Ai... # Disse depois de alguns segundos completamente jogada.

Sesshoumaru me observou incrédulo e superior.

Quem vê pensa que ele não me deu um colar caro e uma aliança.

Droga, quero viver de imagens!

# Kagome aqui está seu... # Olhei pra trás ainda estática no chão.

Me levantei rapidamente dando tapinhas em minha roupa.

# Ora, ora, meu cafezinho chegou, hehe # Com a expressão totalmente deslavada comecei a dar tapinhas nas costas da peituda em minha frente.

Pense em uma desculpa.

Um desculpa boa.

Uma desculpa, uma desculpa

Uma droga de uma desculpa boa.

# Imagine que estava até agora mostrando pro senhor Sesshoumaru acrobacias que consigo fazer no chão? # Uma desculpa boa, sua idiota.

IDIOTA.

# Sério? # Perguntou desconfiada.

Peguei meu café me virando.

Claro que é sério, sou sua superior, te pago e ganho melhor que você.

Então não me pergunte que se é sério ¬¬

NUNCA.

# Sim, sério! # Rebati meus bracinhos enquanto já estava sentada. # Não é mesmo, Sesshoumaru-sama? #

Silêncio.

# Viu?# Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Mais silêncio.

# Bom, vou indo. # Me virou as costas insinuando que ia sair da sala. # Até mais ver Kagome # Ah, aquele olhar de quem não acreditou em nada.

Nojenta, maldita.

Morra.

# Pensei que fosse mais criativa # Sesshy me olhou com a boca entreaberta. # Sério, nem o idiota do meu irmão acreditaria naquilo. # Grande coisa.

# Olha Sesshy, sério, deixando isso de lado, você não precisa tirar meus pequenos e merecidos ienes de mim. # Me aproximei dele, passando o dedo por cima do seu peitoral, coberto pelo tecido de trabalho. # Você sabe que tudo o que eu não faço aqui, faço na cama, e sabe também que eu sou uma ótima namorada, sempre pronta pra atender seus pedidos e desejos, meu amor, não precisa me castigar tanto. #

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés indicando que ia beijá-lo. E quase cai, quando ele se afastou.

# Pare de bater o lápis na mesa. # Um choque passou por meu corpo ao ouvir a voz completamente fria de Sesshoumaru. # Isso é uma ordem # Gelei mais uma vez.

Oh, eu poderia quebrar a qualquer momento.

# Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama. # Minha voz saiu trêmula e automaticamente.

Ele me deu um sorriso vitorioso.

# Ainda bem, Kagome. Ainda bem# Me lançou um olhar completamente sexy e se retirou da sala.

Olhei para o lápis e ele olhou pra mim. E eu olhei pro lápis de novo.

# Olha, você anda me dando muito trabalho. # Peguei o lápis na mão com força, simulando como se eu o enforcasse. # Eu quase perdi o trabalho por causa de você, você não é nada, você não é NADA PRA MIM. # E ele me encarava.

Aquele olhar furioso e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

DROGA, ele não pode me vencer.

# EU TE ODEIO# Em um movimento heróico, joguei o objeto com força no chão. # VOCÊ ME PAGA! # Dei um pulo alto, caindo por cima do lápis.

O deixei no chão, pisando com força no mesmo.

E agora, quem é louca que não para de bater com o lápis na mesa? HEIN?

# VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI DESTRUIR MEUS SONHOS!!# Me joguei no chão o apanhando em quebrando-o em mais partes possíveis.

Suspirei aliviada e abri um imenso sorriso ao observar que havia o vencido.

Senti alguém cutucar bem ombro. Merda.

# Kagome... você é maluca por acaso? # Sesshoumaru ¬¬

# Não. # O olhei com medo.

# Volte ao trabalho, e pare de agir como se tivesse insanidade mental. Fui obrigado a sair da sala com seus gritos maníacos # Eu, gritando?

Quem ele pensa que é pra me chamar de insana?

A culpa não era minha, era do lápis.

Eu não era a culpada ¬¬

# Sim# Confirmei, voltando a me sentar à mesa.

Sesshoumaru me olhou por algum tempo, balançou negativamente a cabeça e saiu.

Olhei pro lado e observei mais de 20 lápis na caixinha do meu lápis.

Os abracei com força.

# Sabia que me perdoariam# Certo, eu não ando legal ultimamente, okay, eu admito.

Afinal, quem gosta de café sem açúcar como eu?

Imagine, café sem açúcar.

Eu realmente devo estar pirando.

**oOo**

ACABOU MEU TURNO!

Sim, acabou a droga do meu turno! Depois de muito esforço finalmente deram oito horas.

Eu nem consigo expressar a felicidade que sinto toda a vez que esse horário chega. Sinceramente, é mais forte que a volta de Jesus pra mim.

Estiquei as mãos pro alto me despreguiçando.

Os treze minutos de trabalho desse dia me cansaram muito!

Ao menos melhorei minha ortografia, fazia tempo que não escrevia meu nome.

Esperei Sesshy sair da sala, enquanto encarava minha aliança.

Sabem, eu sou tão acostumada a me ferrar que nem acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo.

Todos os anos de infelicidade em todos os aspectos possíveis acabaram!

Sim, Kagome Higurashi venceu.

VENCEU!

Espera ai, 8:15 e ele ainda não saiu da sala?

Que merda é essa ¬¬?

# Sesshy, já acabou nosso turno. # Disse, literalmente invadindo a sala particular de Sesshoumaru.

Ele me encarou por cima dos óculos que os deixavam extremamente sexy.

# Sabe aquele dinheiro todo que você gastou fazendo suas comprinhas? # Perguntou.

Odeio quando ele faz esse tipo de perguntas.

Engoli seco, esperando o golpe impiedoso de Sesshy.

# Sei?# Perguntei, abrindo um olho lentamente enquanto o outro permanecia fechado.

O que ele faria agora? Me mataria, me exploaria?

Me deixaria sem comer pra sempre?

Kagome, se mata.

# Então, esse dinheiro não nasceu em árvores. E por mais que eu não faça tanto trabalho quanto deveria, eu ainda FAÇO # O olhar duro me atingiu.

O encarei debochada.

# Me prova. # Ordenei, o olhando de cima pra baixo.

# Não tente mandar em mim.#

# Você venceu. # respondi rapidamente.

Eu tenho que aprender que ele sempre vai ser um grosso.

Não importa quantas alianças eu carregue, ele simplesmente vai ser a droga de um grosso.

Desisto, vou terminar esse namoro de uma vez.

Mentira.

# Então com toda a educação que eu sei que te dei quando criança, sente-se na sua cadeirinha bonitinha e não saia de lá até eu terminar aqui, não?# Arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ele estava me tratando como criança.

Ah, eu não vou deixar isso barato. Não mesmo.

# Não demore. # Me virei, saindo lentamente da sala.

MALDITO IMPOSTOR.

Me irrita o fato de ele ser meu chefe.

# Sem graça. # Balbuciei com os braços cruzados. Eu esperei todo esse tempo pro Sesshy fingir que trabalha?

Absurdo.

Bati meu pé incontrolavelmente no chão. Meus impulsos nervosos logo tomarão meu corpo e me farão sua escrava!

Grande coisa.

# Pronto.# Sesshy saiu da sala sem os óculos, colocando uma fina camiseta de frio. # Da pra levantar daí ou a palavra "pronto" não significa tanto pra você?# Não me dei por vencida.

Zombeteiro do inferno.

# Você disse "pronto" e não "levante". # Retribui ao carinho pela primeira vez no dia. # E outra, estou colada nessa cadeira, não saiu dela desde manhã, acha que é fácil me desapegar? # Ele deu ombros.

# Pode ficar a madrugada aí se quiser, sinceramente eu não tenho o objetivo de separar vocês duas. # Passou RETO por mim abrindo a porta que dava na rua.

Levantei da cadeira correndo atrás dele.

Quando eu vou deixar de ser tão estúpida?

# Não. Por mais que eu queira devo dar descanso a cadeira, pobre coitada. # Ele suspirou tentando não me encarar.

Eu tentava controlar meu incrível deboche enquanto entrava no carro de Sesshoumaru.

# Agora que pedi você em namoro posso afogar a Sango em uma privada? # Perguntou, acelerando o carro.

# Por que?# Perguntei inocentemente. Sim, eu sei ser inocente ¬¬'

# Porque ela me fez ter essa idéia idiota. # O QUÊ?

PÁRA O CARRO QUE EU VOU DESCER!

Bom... eu até faria isso se minha casa não fosse tão longe.

Merda.

# Sério?# Perguntei magoada.

Oh, eu tenho sentimentos. Sesshoumaru, sem graça, arrogante.

Prepotente, arrogante e idiota.

# Não. # Respondeu. Uau, consegui ficar surpresa com uma reação dele, e dessa vez não por causa da estupidez memorável do mesmo.

# Que bom. # Meu tom foi sincero.

Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa, me encarando.

# Eu nunca me arrependeria de namorar uma pessoa que não trabalha, ganha salário e ainda por cima gasta o meu. # Preferi não responder.

Que calúnia, desacatado, zombaria! Isso não deveria ser permitido.

Ao menos não entre seres humanos ¬¬

Quando fui lançar-lhe um olha repleto de ódio me deparei com um sorriso em sua face.

Ri também, deixando de lado o fato da ignorância de Sesshoumaru.

Ele sabia brincar, às vezes.

**oOo**

Sesshoumaru apertou o botão do elevador. Chegamos rapidamente ao seu apartamento, e estranhamente eu nem pensei em ir ao meu.

Sabe como é. A gente vive, se ferra, namora e vira gente.

Daí a gente deixa a droga da nossa casa de meia boca pra praticamente viver com seu parceiro.

Que coisa mais digna.

Adentrei no apartamento enquanto me seguia. Olhei maliciosamente para os livros na instante, lembrando da turbulenta sexta-feira que havia se passado.

Sesshoumaru me abraçou por trás depositando beijos em meu pescoço.

#Será que eu só presto pra isso?# O encarei sem um pingo de emoção me sentando no sofá.

# Claro que não, porque pensa isso? # Perguntou fingindo inocência.

# Por nada. É extremamente normal chegar em casa e já virem te agarrando.#

# Depende, se esse "virem" se chamar "namorado" não vejo problema nenhum. # Sentou-se ao meu lado me encarando.

# Você passa o dia inteiro me chutando, me humilhando e me tratando que nem uma escrava, o que posso fazer?# Cruzei os braços fazendo uma enorme birra. Eu não tinha culpa oras.

O que ele pensava que eu era?

# Eu não te trato mal o dia inteiro Kagome. Você é praticamente a única pessoa naquele lugar que não tira a bunda da cadeira nem pra pegar café. # Arqueei a sobrancelha, ainda fazendo bico.

Sem graça. Como ousa mentir dessa forma tão descarada?

# Além do mais o que posso fazer? Você fica lá quase dormindo na sua mesa enquanto não vem nem fazer um carinho no seu chefe! # Olhei pra ele espantada.

Como assim, carinho?

Ele me deixou praticamente assada e ele me diz que eu não dou carinho pra ele.

# Deixe de zombaria Sesshy, você nem se lembra de mim.#

# E é possível esquecer de alguém que bate aproximadamente 427 vezes o lápis na mesa durante uma hora?# Abri um pouco os lábios, ele não poderia ter.. # Sim, eu contei até o máximo que eu pude.#

Ai, que grande chute no saco que eu levei.

Ainda bem que não tenho saco.

# Você nem liga pra mim, me faz rastejar e ficar te tratando como uma Cleópatra! # Meu beiço aumentou, enquanto eu me afundava no sofá. # Sempre foi assim, você nem liga pros meus sentimentos. Você nem sabe o que eu penso toda a vez que você me xinga!# Ainda bem que não sabe.

Se soubesse ia me arrebentar de tanto me bater.

Maldito.

# Claro que ligo, tanto que você se importa tanto que nunca me escuta. Além do mais você também nem liga para os meus sentimentos enquanto vivo na pele de um chefe com secretárias folgadas. # O nó que ele fez nas sobrancelhas me fez rir. # E outra , se eu não te tratar daquela maneira, acabarei pirando naquele escritório!#

O que? Eu sou o que? Saco de pancadas?

# Eu sou um macaquinho seu, é? Pra você ficar descontando seu tédio?# Ele suspirou me fitando.

# Se eu ficar te tratando com beijinho pra lá e pra cá vou querer te ter lá mesmo. # Ta, admito que nunca fiquei tão assustada assim com um único comentário. # Eu não tenho culpa de você me atrair tanto Kagome, eu sou homem poxa, e você fica me olhando com aquele olhar pidão e eu não posso me controlar sempre. Sou um homem sério, e você sabe disso. # Ele falou tudo lentamente da maneira mais debochada e ao mesmo tempo realista possível.

Ta, ta legal, admito que ele pode estar falando a verdade.

Ele pode estar SUPOSTAMENTE dizendo a verdade,ainda não admito que fique me tratando com patadas por aí.

Senti seu hálito batendo contra meu pescoço enquanto sua mão brincava em minha cintura. Não evitei gemer.

# Você simplesmente não tem noção do quanto você me enlouquece. Eu tentei te manter longe de mim sempre, Kagome, porque sabia que poderia te agarrar a qualquer momento. Você sabe como eu sou. # Suas fortes mãos me abraçavam com firmeza, enquanto ele lambia a base do meu pescoço.

Tudo bem, que se foda o que eu passo, eu nem estou magoada de verdade com isso tudo.

Às vezes eu esqueço que Sesshoumaru é Sesshoumaru, e que ele é incrível e me fascina por ser simplesmente ele.

Na verdade ninguém me deu tanto carinho quanto Sesshy.

Sim, eu sempre fui uma pedra para os outros ficarem me chutando por aí ¬¬"

Meus pensamentos se perderam quando Sesshy tirava minha blusa e me cobria com seu próprio corpo, me prendendo no sofá.

Mordi meus lábios fortemente.

Afinal, nós dois nos adoramos,e adoramos sexo.

Há! Malditos impostores!

# Prometo que amanhã te levo pra dar uma volta. # Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto apalpava meu seio, completamente excitado. # Pode ter certeza. Hoje eu não te tirei da rotina de sempre, mas pode ter certeza que amanhã seu tédio vai acabar rapidinho. # Sorri.

É mais fácil ficar excitada quando seu grande e rico namorado diz que vai te levar dar uma volta.

Aquele ar sério e extremamente frio de Sesshy me dá um tesão imenso, mesmo com tanta estupidez guardada dentro de si ele sabe como ser amável.

Engraçado isso ¬¬.

**Sesshoumaru trocou sua mão por sua boca, lambendo meu seio com vontade. Chupava-o, enquanto dava pequenas mordidas por cima do mesmo. Gemi alto quando ele abriu o zíper da minha calça e colocou a mão em meu sexo, mexendo levemente os dedos sobre minha calcinha.**

**Me sentia completamente molhada enquanto aquele Deus me fazia caricias que me levava a loucura.**

**Aquela boca sedenta me chupando de maneira selvagem enquanto a outra se apossava de mim com tanto carinho.**

**Maldito Sesshy.**

**Deixou meu seio subindo novamente a minha boca, com a intenção de me provocar.**

**# Então quer dizer que vai transar comigo aqui mesmo, nesse sofá cheio de pulgas?# Ele sorriu com os olhos ardendo de desejo. Penetrou em dedo em mim, me observando gemer depois do comentário desnecessário que eu havia feito agora de pouco.**

**# Ele não é cheio de pulgas, Ka, pode ter certeza que eu sei deixar tudo bem organizado.# Me deu beijos por todo meu rosto, beijos molhados que me deixavam palpitando de prazer. # Além do mais não sei porque se importa tanto. Nós já nos possuímos em tantos lugares que eu não sei nem contar com os dedos.# Abandonou meu rosto se afundando em meu pescoço, o mordendo.**

**Eu não saberia dizer quantas marcas de mordida ele já deixou em meu pescoço, apenas sei que elas eram deliciosas, já que aquele homem fazia de tudo para me possuir da maneira mais gostosa que ele poderia.**

**A penetração ainda com o dedo era agora forte, me deixando ainda mais molhada se possível. Sorri largamente quando os beijos passaram para minha barriga.**

**Sua respiração me deixava completamente arrepiada, e meus olhos reviravam-se hora ou outra, quando ele passava a lamber atenciosamente cada milímetro de pele do meu corpo. Intercalava entre beijos e pequenas mordidas, me olhando as vezes para observar a expressão que eu tinha a cada ato que ele fazia comigo.**

**Não preciso dizer que ele se gabava interiormente sempre que eu não me controlava e apertava suas orelhinhas, as soltando sempre que Sesshy me tocava ousadamente para puxar seus cabelos com força.**

**Ele então tirou minha calça, a jogando longe, junto com o resto de minhas roupas. Me encarou, lambendo os lábios.**

**# Kagome, minha princesa, não sei como consigo te deixar assim em tão pouco tempo. # O fitei, também lhe sorrindo.**

**Não passava de um orgulhoso, diferente da pessoa que narra tudo isso.**

**Quanta hipocrisia! ¬¬**

**# Sesshy! # Gemi com a voz completamente melosa quando ele abocanhou minha coxa, lambendo toda a extremidade que circulava meu sexo, apenas não o sugando. # Não sei como pode dizer isso tão descaradamente, afinal você está quase estourando seu zíper de tanta vontade que está. # Ele passou o dedo em mim, me olhando com aquele olhar infalível de pura sedução.**

**# Estou mesmo! # Antes que ele me sugasse, tentei me levantar, ficando sentada na frente dele.**

**# Que coisa mais injusta, eu aqui toda pelada e você de roupa? # Quando fui o atacar ele me empurrou com força contra o sofá, coisa que me fez ter um pequeno susto.**

**# Pode ser a coisa mais injusta do mundo, mas não ouse levantar daí, não agora!# Assim que terminou a frase em um movimento rude abriu minhas pernas, afundando sua cabeça entre elas. Lambia afoitamente toda ela, as vezes penetrando sua própria língua em mim.**

**Me pegou pelo bumbum o levantando com a finalidade de o deixar da posição perfeita para que me sugasse.**

**Eu gemi alto cravando minhas unhas em seus cabelos, me movimentando contra ele.**

**Me mordeu, como sempre, e eu adorei a idéia de ele fazer isso, como sempre também.**

**Abriu um sorriso malicioso quando me viu contrair toda minha vagina e entrar em êxtase em sua boca. Colocou rapidamente dois dedos, os movimentando e logo os tirando de lá, me mostrando o resultado do prazer que eu havia o proporcionado.**

**Levantei de lá, já descabelada, o agarrando literalmente e tirando sua blusa com fervor. Minhas mãos passavam por toda a extensão de seu tórax, e depois de o arranhar inteiramente desci as mãos para suas calças, as abrindo e encontrando seu pênis, completamente duro depois de tanto me provocar. Um enorme sorriso brotou em minha face ao perceber o efeito que fiz ao homem.**

**Desci a calça dele e a joguei, apenas o deixando de cueca e com a gravata.**

**Um cena um tanto sexy, afinal.**

**Desci lentamente a boca para seu pênis, enquanto lambia todo o seu peitoral extremamente definido. Intencionalmente deixava rastros de saliva, da maneira que ele gostava de ver quando me possuía.**

**Adoro quando sinto que ele não agüenta mais esperar.**

**# Segure, droga! # Disse em uma suplica, colocando minha mão por sobre seu sexo. # Você é muito melhor nisso quanto eu imaginei um dia. # Claro que sou.**

**Sim, claro que sou!**

**Desci sua cueca enquanto respondia ao que ele havia me causado anteriormente, lambendo suas coxas e me livrando da cueca. Lambi a base de seu escroto, enquanto começava a masturbá-lo. Apesar de ele estar deitado, senti suas pernas amolecerem rapidamente, e ele gemeu alto quando suas mãos passaram para meus cabelos, fazendo movimentos sobre ele, controlando a maneira e profundidade em que eu o abocanhava.**

**O chupava, dando longas lambidas na cabeça de seu pênis. No momento em que sentiu que foi gozar, levantou sem que eu pudesse contestar, e me levantou junto.**

**# O que está fazendo? # Perguntei, quando ele me colocou de joelhos no sofá, ficando assim de costas pra ele.**

**# Tendo um momento de prazer com minha namorada, não posso?# Mordi meus lábios quando ele passou levemente as garras em minhas costas. Lambeu minha nuca, enquanto me incentivava a segurar o sofá, ficando de quatro sobre ele.**

**Penetrou então, segurando minha cintura com força, tomando totalmente o controle da situação. Pegou meu cabelo o puxando, me deixando de maneira desconfortável, mas não menos prazerosa por sobre o sofá.**

**Deu uma pequena batida em minha bunda, enquanto eu tentava me movimentar contra ele na mesma intensidade em que ele penetrava.**

**# Adoro quando te pego assim. # Abri um enorme sorriso, em meio a um gemido e outro.**

**# Adoro quando me pega assim, meu tesão de homem!# Ouvi ele gemer quando eu dava pequenas contraídas durante o ato.**

**Ele começou a lamber meu pescoço completamente excitado, e seu dedo estimulou meu sexo, enquanto ele usava ainda mais força para me dar o intenso prazer que sempre me dava.**

**Me tirou dali, me pondo em seu colo. O abracei fortemente, enquanto ele me levantava para a penetração ser profunda e proveitosa.**

**# Você não sabe o quanto de prazer você me dá. Você não sabe o quanto dói pensar que você já foi de outra pessoa... e muito menos imagina o quanto eu me apaixonei por você. # Mordi meus lábios, sorrindo amavelmente depois de ouvi-lo sussurrar aquelas doces palavras em meu ouvido.**

**Era estranho pra mim, totalmente novo ouvir Sesshy falar comigo daquela maneira.**

**Logo as mãos foram para a minha bunda, fazendo com que as estocadas fossem ainda mais fortes. Gemi alto, agora ainda mais deliciosa depois de ter ouvido aquele Deus se declarando pra mim, como as poucas vezes que ele fazia.**

**# Eu te amo, Sesshy # disse também em seu ouvido, o lambendo. # Você me trata como pano de chão, mas apesar de tudo eu adoro esse seu jeito. A gente entra em atrito sempre, e é por isso que sinto tanta atração por você. # Ele arranhou minhas costas, e eu cravei as unhas em seus ombros.**

**# Exatamente. # Me olhou diretamente nos olhos, dessa vez. # Minha atração começou quando percebi que você tinha o dom de me desafiar. # Levantou-se, comigo ainda em seu colo. # Você é a mulher da minha vida, sua maldita. # Ri largamente ao ouvir me chamar daquela maneira.**

**Sesshoumaru nunca conseguia ser romântico sem ter aquele gênio tão estúpido e genial, tornando a experiência de o ter ao lado tão gostosa.**

**Quando Sesshy me encostou na parede fria me penetrando, abocanhou meu peito como no inicio, dando leves chupões ao redor dele.**

**# Eu vou... gozar. # Anunciei, já repleta de tantas caricias. Ao terminar de dizer aquilo, senti Sesshoumaru começar a dar fortes e impiedosas estocadas dentro de mim, me abraçando fortemente.**

**Sem poder agüentar mais, arranhei suas costas com forças, entrando em clímax juntamente com ele.**

**Escorrei pela parede, e antes de cair no chão Sesshoumaru ainda encontrou forças para me levar para a cama.**

**Deitou, se jogando contra o colchão, e puxando fortemente o ar.**

O olhei completamente contentada com todo o esforço que ele havia feito, tanto para eu me sentir mulher, quanto para me sentir amada.

Me puxou para um abraço, enquanto eu fechava levemente os olhos, dormindo abraçada com aquele homem que tanto me dava prazer, me enchendo de amor e afeto por ele.

E então aquele rude que sempre ironizava as frases que direcionava a mim dormia como anjo, me abraçando protetoramente, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse dele.

Se o meu dia-a-dia fosse tão chato no inicio, mas tão proveitoso no final, certamente eu não seria uma pessoa tão amarga com a vida como era antes.

Mesmo sendo tão fudida até hoje ¬¬

Sesshy, Sesshy, meu delicioso homem.

Que sua estupidez nunca me deixe sozinha.

Porque eu sinto que já não sei mais viver sem você.

**oOo**

Legal, terça-feira.

Super legal.

Tão legal que só falta eu chorar de tanta emoção.

Adoro ver a Rin correndo pra lá e pra cá, derrubando pilhas de livros por aí e se desconcertando toda a vez que eu a chamo de linda.

Nunca achei que fosse tão engraçado elogiar alguém assim.

Arfava, tropeçando em seus próprios pés, enquanto eu batia o lápis na mesa.

Nota mental: Sim, um dia eu vou encontrar um psicólogo.

Sorri largamente ao lembrar da noite anterior, principalmente quando ele – vulgo MEU namorado- me disse que iríamos sair.

# Sim, gastar, gastar muito e comer como porca!# Sussurrei para mim mesma com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Eu não agüentava mais esperar pela noite.

Sesshoumaru e suas doces surpresas.

Aonde será que ele me levaria hoje?

Além se ele ser genial, vai me tirar desse inferno mais cedo.

Só espero que ele não encha minha casa de feijões dessa vez.

Ri de forma alucinada olhando para o nada.

Incrível a forma que me encanta.

Incrível a delicadeza que ele possui.

Incrível como...

# KAGOME, DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR COM ESSA PORCARIA DE LÁPIS ANTES QUE EU FURE SEU CRÂNIO COM ELE?# Okay, parei.

Prepotente, rude, idiota, mesquinho e pseudo-assassino ¬¬'

Sesshoumaru...

Como você consegue ainda sim ser tão adorável?

Impostor.

**oOo**

**Sim, eu continuei a fic!**

**Como eu havia pedido, gostaria muito que prestassem atenção nessa nota!**

**Sim, eu vou responder as reviews que me mandaram, apesar de ter passado um ano desde que foram enviadas.**

**Eu sei que muitas pessoas que me enchiam de alegria ao mandar deliciosas e enormes reviews não irão mandar. Não por birra, mas sim porque muitas já não entram no site, nem mesmo para ver as atualizações.**

**Me sinto mal por ter abandonado essa fic que alegrava a tanta gente dessa forma.**

**Em 5 capítulos consegui mais de 100 reviews, e é incrível como consegui abandonar tudo isso. Peço desculpas a todos aqueles que até mesmo não podem ler essa nota, saibam que todas foram muito, mas muito especiais pra mim quando eu era ativa no site ano passado!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, sinceramente!**

**Eu pretendo continuar com "gotas de solidão" e também com essa fic. Sim, sim, pretendo realmente!**

**O problema é que minha faculdade começa dia 2 , e eu não sei quando poderei estar escrevendo, já que normalmente meus hábitos são noturnos, e eu escrevo até de madrugada, coisa que eu não sei se terei disposição pra fazer depois que começarem as aulas!**

**Outra coisa! Um recado para a Agatha. Eu realmente espero que você apareça por aqui, sei que também deixou o site, mas sinto saudades suas e gostaria que voltasse a escrever também. A ter o luxo de voltar a escrever atrás de diversão.**

**Bom, é isso pessoal. Me desculpem por tudo, e agradeço novamente do fundo do coração ao apoio que o pessoal me deu mandando tantas reviews em tão pouco tempo em cada capítulo que eu postava.**

**  
E enfim, para voltar ao ritmo, espero que tenham gostado desse novo chapter!**

**Um beijo a todas, e até a próxima!**

**NATSUMI TAKASHI: **Manaa, quanto tempo AUHUAHUEHAUHEA! Poha, estou morrendo de saudades de você, sabia? XD! Muito bom o capitulo? Eu sabia XDD! Eu sei que você adorou o hentai, ou será que se esqueceu que você me deu o dom de escrever tantos hentais assim ¬¬¬¬" E pare de me provocar só porque eu sou loira. Não é porque eu sou burra que eu tenho que ser tão vitima das suas chacotas, sem graça Ç_Ç AUEHUAHUEHAUHEA! Espero que tenha a oportunidade de ler o capitulo da fic que você tanto insistiu pra ser SesshyKag XD! Beijosss mana, e espero que não tenha morrido! Love you também AUEHUAHEUHAUEA !

**SATY-CHAN: **Hentai supremo? Você não sabe o quanto eu trabalhei nele AHUEHUAHEA, adoro bêbados, ele se superam sempre XD! Eu também gosto de SesshyRin, por mais incrível que pareça, mas aqui as vezes ela consegue ser extremamente irritante XDD! SesshyKag é realmente exótico, tenho que concordar com você! Minhas fics sempre foram InuKag, mas essa "pimenta" que nós conseguimos colocar com o Sesshy é imperdoável AHUEHUAHEA! Beijocas guria!

**AGATHA-CHAN: **Agathaa! Você sumiu tanto quanto eu, não é docinho de coco? Nem da pra acreditar que a gente sumiu tão friamente desse site! Sim, a fic foi realmente dedicada a você, meu docinho, devido as suas grandes ironias que sempre me fizeram tão bem XD! O hentai, o hentai! Ainda te devo umas aulinhas de hentai, lembra? E apesar do tempo, AHA, você não vai escapar dessa òó! Ai de mim mesmo, porque eu te dei continuação, não no tempo em que você pensava, mas dei (Tmizinha se esmagando de medo contra a parede), não me mate, por favor Ç_ç! Ainda te devo o final alternativo de Ambição, e ele vai vir antes que você possa me matar com suas adagas ._.! Bom, então é isso criatura! Saudades de você e vê se aparece, nem que for pra me ameaçar como sempre fez ¬¬! Beijos, amoré! Também te amo, docinho ;D!

**CAROL FREITAS: **Sim, isso foi um sexo um tanto quanto selvagem, pode apostar HAUEHUAHUEA, feito com muito amor e carinho! Eu me superei, sei disso XD! E a hora que ele diz que ama ela até eu amei, mesmo escrevendo AHUEHUAHEA! Ela e a Rin ainda vão se pegar, e não tem como negar que o senso da Kagome faz a fic cada vez mais engraçada, você está certa nessa aspecto, ela é de morrer XD! O Sesshy realmente pisa no orgulho da coitada, mas tudo vale apenas por ele, afinal, não podemos nos esquecer que ele é O Sesshoumaru. Isso resume tudo AUAHUAHAUHA! Beijoss guria, e espero que esteja acompanhando ainda xD!

**LULUX: **AUHAUHAUA eu me superei? As pessoas realmente gostaram do hentai então xD! Eu também nunca havia imaginado o Sesshy chapado, e justamente por isso foi tão engraçado o fazer dessa forma. Acredite, foi realmente delicioso! Imagino que você deve ter rido bastante com algumas cenas, vejo isso na sua review, que me fez rir também! E sim, O Inu pegava a Kikyou, mas também pega todas. Ele é o extremo "galinha" nessa fic, eu não pude classificá-lo de outra forma. Amigas bêbadas são o caos AHUAHUA eu sei bem disso, porque eu tenho crises como essas que você citou também XD! A tmizinha é má mesmo, deixou todos os fás loucos por continuação e sumiu. Ta, pode me apedrejar, eu deixo Ç_Ç! Beijos linda, e até a próxima, que espero não demorar tanto como dessa vez AHUEHUAHUEA ._."

**MINOGAMI TENTEN: **Sim, pode concordar. Todas ficaram completamente alucinadas com esse hentai, nem eu pude acreditar que eu escrevi aquilo AHUEHUAEA, eu não sou tão pervertida quanto pareço, poxa ._." Pode deixar, eu não vou mudar de casal não! Nem me passa mais pela cabeça a idéia de tirar o Sesshy da Kagome, essa fic é deles e acabou XD! Eu deixei os leitores abandonados mas veja só, eu voltei pelo menos ._.! AHUHUAHEA Um beijo guria, e até o próximo, espero !

**NANDA YUKIMURA: **Perfeito? AHEUHAUHEa quem diria que você os veria bêbados, não é?XD! A Kagome se matou com o rimel coitada. Eu não ia fazer isso com ela, mas ela é tão acostumada a se dar mal que eu não tive tanta pena dessa vez XD! O Sexo foi animal mesmo, e o "eu te amo mulher" foi doce e inesperado, realmente. É de morrer quando o Sesshy faz esse tipo de declarações não é? Um dia a gente se reúne e bebe com eles, pode deixar HAUHEUHAEA! E sim, madrugada é o melhor horário pra se escrever fics, acredite XD! Oh, não me mate com os lápis do elefantinho! Eu sou muito nova pra morrer assim Ç_Ç! Fico feliz por estar nos seus favoritos moça! Beijos, e até a próxima xD!

**BEKINHA : **Menina do céu, quanto tempoo AHUEHAUHEA! Não vai ser o ultimo capitulo dedicado a você, besta XD, muitos ainda vão vir, pode ter certeza moça! Com certeza o Sesshy é bem melhor do que se imagina, normalmente ele seria uma pessoa séria, mas ele ficou totalmente abobado, o deixando completamente engraçado XD! Eu sou boa em hentais e você é boa em ler! Olha só que dupla perfeita nós somos AHEUHAA! O Inuyasha vai voltar pra fic sim, e sem a Kikyou, mas ele vai ser o capeta, acredite XD! Até eu achei que essa fic está perfeita, nem da pra acreditar quanta gente gosta dela, sério! A Kagome sempre se ferra, é normal dela já, coitada, acho que ela até já se acostumou com isso XD! Perfeita, sério? (olhos brilhantes)! Poxa, obrigada, de verdade Ç_Ç! A Kagome é besta mesmo, mas é sempre bom essas crises infantis dela! E sim, eu adorei sua idéia, sempre que puder as dê, porque são sempre boas de serem feitas XD! Eu nunca vou ficar cheia de ler uma review, é algo totalmente delicioso para a escritora, sério! Um beijo menina, e espero que não suma, estou com saudades de ti, guria! Até XD!

**SRA KOUGA: **MANAA quanto tempoo! AHUHEUAHEA! Sabia que esses dias eu estava relendo todas as suas fics? Sem brincadeira, li todas, fazia tempo que eu não as via, e foi praticamente novo pra mim, você escreve muito bem, mundicia xD! Eu sei que você é apaixonada pelos hentais, e pode acreditar que quando fizer um excelente eu quero que o ofereça pra mim, mesmo ¬¬! AUHAUHA que bom que gostou mana! E sim, o Sesshoumaru com certeza não é o youkai que aparenta ser XD! Beijoss linda maneca do meu Tum-tum dourado! Saudades de você (olhinhos brilhantes), minha musa teatral XD!

**BEKY BAH : **Você ama minha fic, sério? Anhaah, quase morriii! Você gostou mesmo do capitulo anterior? Realmente, eu me matei pra fazer ele, adoro deixar a fic engraçada e sempre ter aquele hentai extremamente apelativo XD! Obrigada pelos parabéns, e pode deixar que eu vou deixar esse casal sim, com toda a certeza! Eu não gostava muito deles, mas depois que comecei essa fic sem duvida passei a amá-los também XD! Beijoss guriaa, e espero que tenha gostado!

**ALINE : **Ahh guriaa XD! AUAHUAHA pode deixar, eu sempre vou oferecer capítulos pra você, sua maluca adorável XD! E cole os capítulos dedicados a você na parede sim, afinal valem ouro pra mim AHUEHUAHEA! Eu vi seus scraps de procura-se desesperadamente Tmizinha, e quase tive um infarto de tanto rir! Finalmente os policiais foram atrás de mim e conseguiram me trazer de volta! Estou acorrentada ao site novamente Ç_Ç! Sim, o hentai se superou, sem sombra de duvida UHEUHAEA! Sesshoumaru bêbado foi o fim, eu ria só de escrever, não quero nem imaginar quem leu XD as cenas bizarras que imaginaram ! HUAHUHUA, minhas fics causam reações extremas? Claro que não, são tão amáveis e simples minhas fics, coitadinhas (Risada maléfica)! Pode deixar, só porque me proibiu de mudar o casal e publicar hentais eu até parei de por se alguém queria que mudasse ou parasse, afinal, não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem ¬¬! AYYEUHEUHAUEHA Mew, eu adorei sua review, sem noção isso XD! Eu também preciso de fics sem açúcar e sim muito álcool e sensualidade, é sempre bom uma exceção no site, não XD? Pode deixar que eu farei seu pedido! Logo farei um capitulo narrado pelo Sesshy pra você ter noção o que aquele youkai pensa e como ele vê a Kagome todo o santo dia AUHEUAHUEA! Eu nunca esquecerei de você, pode ter certeza! Kissus, e também te amo XD!

**NANINHACHAN- **Heyy meninaa xD! VocÊ não é lerda, nem eu! Nós duas não somos lerdas, deixa disso AHUEHUAHEUA! Experimenta ficar bêbada com seu namorado sim, espero que ele tenha um ótimo empenho, afinal, o meu tem AHEUHAUHEA, sério XD! Nossa, você fez uma lista com as fics minhas que lê e praticamente citou todas! Menina, você é uma fã minha, como isso? (Olhos brilhantes) AHUEHUAHEA! Muito obrigada por considerar minhas fics perfeitas, é de morrer toda vez que você elogia elas, pois eu sei que você realmente lê, já que manda comentário pra quase todas (olhos ainda mais brilhantes XD). Até a próxima guriaa! Espero ainda ter a honra de te ver por aqui!

**ANA-OOKAMI-CHAN: **AuaHUhaU amou minha fic? Que bom XD! O que? A fic parece com a sua vida? AHEUHAUEA puts, espero que você não seja tão azarada quanto a Kagome, porque senão eu vou ter pena de vocÊ XD! Brincadeira, eu sempre me ferro também, acredite Ç_Ç! E pode acreditar, todos vão perseguir você até sua morte, tenha certeza disso (Tmizinha rogando praga, que coisa feia) AHUEHAUHE! Ainda bem que amouu poxa! E eu sei que demorei, mil desculpas guria! Espero que eu sempre tenha inspiração pra continuar com ela! Você também te hábitos noturnos? Então concorda comigo que eles são excelentes e viciantes, não é? XD! PS's são deliciosos, eu entendo porque coloca AUHEUHA! Beijos guria, até mais ver!

**FERNANDA: **O Que? Você esta me pedindo desculpas por ter me mandado review depois de um tempão? Pouts, e eu o que vou fazer depois de demorar UM ANO pra postar? AHEUHAUEHUAHEA, ficou feio pra mim, poxa! Eu não tenho jeito? Imagina, e não escrevo bem que nada, é tudo inspiração mesmo, eu praticamente vomito as palavras, e fico extremamente contente por saber que agrada tanto ao publico XD! Pode deixar, eu vou diferenciar as duas fernandas, tah? Um beijoo, e obrigada pelos parabéns!

**TELLY BACK: **Você acompanha minha fic desde o começo? Ain que emoção XD! Então quer dizer que são poucas as fics que conseguem te segurar e eu consegui uma façanha dessas? Pow, não sei nem explicar a felicidade que me da toda a vez que eu vejo um comentário como esse! Eu não vou separar o casal, e o Sesshy ainda vai sofrer por causa dela, pode deixar que eu ainda vou despertar o outro lado do Sesshoumaru XD! Obrigada pela review, viu? Beijos guria, e espero que ainda esteja acompanhando !

**SRTA KAROL: **MINDUIUMMMM! Sim, sim, a Kagome ama aquele homem, e eu amo você AHUEHUAHUEAXD! Quanto tempo não é minduim, meu eterno bombom de pinga loiro XD! Você não vive sem minhas fics? Então por favor, REVIVA por eu praticamente sumi desse site Ç_ç! E essa sua idéia de que o Sesshy dorme na sua cama ¬¬, deixa disso, ele não é seu, ele é meu, ele é MEUUU (tmizinha gritando enquanto Krol Puxa Sesshy por um braço e Tmizinha pelo outro), ahá ¬¬! Você amou o capitulo? AINNN QUE BOM MINDUIMM! Eles bêbados são perfeitos, realmente HAUHEUAA! Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando, viu minduim? Me perdoa por toda a demora! TBM TE AMO, mundícia da minha vida! Kissus e Já Ne (Olhos brilhantes)

**HEY-CHAN: **Hey maninhaa! HAUhauaHauhaUauaha, seu comentário foi curto, mas me deixou muito feliz, viu?XD ! Como assim eu não estava nos seus favoritos? Fico muito contente por estar, apesar de toda a demora, agradeço do fundo do coração a consideração pela fic XD! Beijos maninha, saudades de você!

**NATSUME AYA –CHAN: **Hey Aline, sem desespero HAUHEUHAUEHA! Já respondi sua review, e espero que tenha ficado realmente feliz com a volta da fic XD! Me perdoe por ter te deixado desesperada desse jeito, mas saiba que é super chique agora você ter conta no ff mesmo AHEUHUEHA! E desculpe pela tortura, um dia sempre acaba não é? (levando soco de Aline), ai ._.! HAUHEUAHUEA Beijosss Aline, e até mais!

**HAKI-CHAN: **Heyy guria, muito obrigada pelos parabééns XD! E também agradeço pela ajuda, adorei essa informação sobre seguros que ajudam aos ficwritters a não receber tantos tomates do publico! Eles são violentos às vezes, sabe? XD! E pode deixar, sobre a enquete já esta decidido, o casal será permanente, sem sombra de dúvida! Eu sei que você lê hentai ¬¬, é quase impossível não ler, não? AHEUHAUEHUA! Me desculpe pela demora, ta? E pode deixar que eu vou oferecer um capitulo pra você guria, só eu voltar na ativa aqui no site XD! Um beijo, e espero que tenha gostado!

**SABUKO NO KARINA: **Muito bom, sérioo? Obrigada guriaa XD! E sim, com certeza, Sesshoumaru extremamente safadinho, se é que pode-se colocar em diminutivo isso! HAUHEUAHUEA! Obrigada pela review, e espero que esteja gostando ainda da fic XD!

**LUDY-CHAN: **^-^²! AHUEHAUHEUHAUEA Kissus XD!

**JESSIKA LANNE: **Olá guriaaa! Ta Amanda a fic, poxa, que bom issooo! Adoro saber quando tem mais pessoas lendo a fic que antigamente, é muito satisfatório isso! Obrigada por dizer que está perfeita! É terrível saber que sua review foi escrita em 2007 e já estamos em 2009, mas espero que ainda continue lendo a fic, viu? AHUEHAEA! Beijos guria e muito obrigada pelo comentário, viu?

**EMI SAKURA: **Olááá! Nunca pensou que fosse gostar tanto de SESSHYKAG? Pois saiba que eu também não, e falo sério AUahuHAUhaU! Eles ficam legais juntos mesmo, esse jeito estúpido do Sesshoumaru tirando com a Kagome deixa a fic engraçado de ler, e até mesmo é isso que deixa o casal tão atrativo, esse jeito que eles se tratam é de morrer XD! Eu vou fazer o Inuyasha aparecer, e pode deixar que ainda a Kagome foi acabar brigando com o Sesshy! Já era idéia deixar a Kagome grávida, é sempre engraçado ver uma pessoa tão desajeitada como ela lidando com essas coisas tão delicadas XD! Muito obrigada pela review e pelas idéias também, viu? Espero que continue acompanhando apesar da demora XD! Kissus!

**HELLEN CASSIDY: **Que Sesshy é esse? Vou responder XD! Um Sesshy totalmente irônico e pervertido, o melhor jeito de se imaginar o Sesshoumar, não concorda? XD! HAUHEUHAEA !Adorou ele com a Kagome? Pois saiba que é casal definitivo agora XD! Demorei pra postar, mas espero que me perdoe .-.! Beijos guria, e espero que tenha gostado!

**OBS: Uma hora e meia pra responder todas as Reviews!**

**Agora imaginem a minha satisfação ;D!**

**Kissus a todas, e espero que ainda não tenham se esquecido de moi!**


	8. Jantar

_**Disclaimer: **_**Não, não e não. De forma alguma!**

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente para **_**HAKI-CHAN**_**, porque eu demoro... mas eu cumpro minhas promessas!**

**Nota simples e importante no fim da página.**

**oOo**

Eu estava esperando impacientemente para que desse meu horário.

Claro que não tinha motivo algum para isso. Ou teria?

Teria ou não teria? Que horas são mesmo?

Mordi a boca com ansiedade olhando para todos os lados. Me segurei na mesa e rangi os dentes completamente maníaca.

# Você está bem Kagome?- Rin me perguntou curvando um pouco o pescoço. Eu cerrei o semblante um pouco bêbada.

Sim, bêbada.

De ansiedade.

# Você não é paga pra isso. – Eu soei rude. Eu sei que eu soei rude. Ela se virou dando ombros completamente convencida do que eu havia dito.

Não que eu a precisasse convencer de alguma coisa.

Sesshoumaru havia me prometido levar para algum lugar hoje. Mas... e se ele não levar? E se ele disse isso só para eu dar a ele um orgasmo mais intenso?

Puta merda, ele é simplesmente indecifrável.

# Como vai o trabalho?- Ouvi o tom extremamente frio e levantei os orbes calmamente, observando todas as suas roupas até chegar em seu rosto. Gemi com a feição sempre tão... tão

Sesshoumaru.

# Bem, eu diria. – Engoli seco e abri um sorriso completamente amarelo. Ele fingiu não notar nada.

# Entendo. Lápis? – Ele procurou ardilosamente por minha mão aquele maldito objeto.

Realmente, eu não havia batido meu lápis hoje.

Afinal, eu estava quase batendo minha cabeça contra a parede.

# Estou me livrando do vício. – Respondi rapidamente. Ele pareceu agora extremamente preocupado.

Uma mão fria foi colocada em minha testa e ele mediu minha temperatura.

Se ele não fosse meu namorado eu o mandaria se ferrar.

Isso é, se ele não fosse meu chefe.

Errinho bobo.

# Não está com febre...- Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. Rin parou atrás de seu corpo e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Xô, bisbilhoteira.

# Eu estou com muita vontade de trabalhar hoje. – Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos. – Sabe, hoje... que é um dia assim, tão especial. – Abri o sorriso mais lindo que eu pude.

E sinceramente, meus sorrisos matavam qualquer um.

De desgosto.

# Especial? – Ele perguntou com calma e eu senti meus olhos – quase – marejarem. – É seu aniversário? – Eu balancei negativamente a cabeça. – Sua menstruação desceu?- Continuei balançando. – Já sei!- Disse ele.

Estranhei esse momento em que ele não agia como um completo rude pra cima de sua funcionária maravilhosa – que era eu.

# Eu te prometi algo ontem. – Meus olhos brilharam de emoção e eu me levantei um pouco sobre a mesa. – E eu não lembro o quê?- Perguntou calmamente.

Espere um minuto. Justamente por isso que ele estava me tratando tão... normal?

Isto é, não parecia... Sesshoumaru.

# Que piada maravilhosa! – Eu dei um leve tapinha em suas costas e ele não evitou um olhar de desprezo.

# Não é piada. – Disse frio. Eu respirei fundo. – Estou realmente cheio de trabalho hoje. Mantenha-se longe dos lápis, tudo bem? Continue assim, garota. – Afastou-se de mim e então me deixou encarando o nada.

Rin continuava lá, estática.

O que afinal aquela imbecil quer?

Acho que nunca me senti tão triste depois de minha vida não ser mais uma grande merda.

Não que ela não seja agora.

**oOo**

Caminhei sensualmente até a sua sala. Ou melhor, até o lado de fora dela.

Arrumei meu salto (exageradamente alto, por sinal) e abri mais um botão de minha camisa social. Claro que três botões abertos já mostravam grande parte de meu seio, mas eu gostaria que ele parecesse ainda mais.

Não que eu fosse uma puta, nãonãonão.

Mas é que bom, eu sei que ele não se esqueceria.

Qual é? Sesshoumaru não se esquece das coisas. Lembrei-me da conversa fiada da noite anterior sobre eu não mimá-lo no serviço.

Talvez fosse isso que o tivesse deixado daquela maneira.

Eu sei que soa completamente e totalmente narcisista, mas porra! Eu sei que eu sou bonita.

Linda, quero dizer.

Maravilhosa.

Sesshoumaru porém não está comigo apenas por causa disso, afinal eu sou inteligente, discreta, e blá blá.

Em outras palavras, eu tenho muitas qualidades e sei que ele não seria um completo imbecil de esquecer sobre o encontro.

Não que eu esteja me achando, claro.

Imagina.

# Sesshy? – Abri a porta e me virei com calma, a trancando. Minha voz soou sensual o suficiente e eu sei que ele notou isso. Com muita calma me virei, não olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Ele está demorando demais para me agarrar.

O que está havendo?

# Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim no trabalho? – Eu perdi totalmente a postura por um momento.

Como ele era engraçado.

Há-há.

# Eu apenas estou... tentando agradar meu chefe. – Finalmente o encarei. Passei a língua sobre os lábios com lentidão e fingi um gemido.

Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Eu já te disse que você está agindo muito estranha hoje? – Ele está brincando.

Ele ESTÁ. Eu estou mandando.

Ele está brincando e isso é uma ordem.

# Como você é bobo, Sesshy. – Dei alguns passos em sua direção e coloquei meus cotovelos em cima de sua mesa.

Ele olhou diretamente para meu decote e senti sua respiração desregular. Sim, ele realmente me queria.

Eu sou sexy e nada pode mudar isso.

# E então... o que acha de nos divertirmos um pouco? – Ele continuou com a respiração desregulada e seus olhos subiram até os meus.

Ótimo, agora ele me agarra, nós fazemos sexo selvagem em cima de sua mesa e depois ele me convida para sair.

Isso não é perfeito?

# Eu vou... te matar.- Disse lentamente. Eu abri um sorriso para ele e me aproximei ainda mais, colocando um dedo meu levemente sobre sua boca.

Notei naquele exato momento o como minhas unhas estavam descascadas.

Nota mental: Ir urgentemente até uma manicure e usar o cartão de crédito do Sesshy para pagá-la, afinal eu só recebo no final do mês e isso vai demorar muito.

Nada hipócrita.

# Eu te mato antes, bobinho. – Passei o mesmo dedo por sobre os meus lábios agora e os desci até o vale dos meus seios. – O que está esperando? – Minha voz continuou sensual, mas eu estava irritada.

O que raios ele estava esperando?

# Quente. – Ele disse. Eu sorri largamente.

# Apenas para você. – Seu semblante todo se contorceu e eu engoli seco. Ele estava furioso.

Eu vim "dar" para ele e ele estava furioso.

Afinal, o que está acontecendo nessa porcaria?

# O café está quente. – Disse agora. – E ele caiu exatamente em cima de meu pênis. – Olhei para baixo e notei que ao me debruçar (repito: sensualmente) em cima de sua mesa eu bati acidentalmente em sua xícara e não notei.

Ótimo, ótimo, ótimo.

# Nada de sexo? – Ele se levantou eufórico. Ótimo, por isso a respiração desregulada?

Qual a melhor forma de cometer suicídio hoje em dia?

# Você está ficando esperta. – Apontou em direção a porta e eu sai por ela.

Você vai se arrepender Sesshoumaru, você vai se arrepender fortemente por ter falado dessa forma comigo.

Você quer saber o que vai ser de você? De nós dois?

Pois eu vou te falar agora, seu canalha!

# Me desculpe, foisemquerer.- Ele bufou e bateu a porta com força.

O único secretário presente no local me abriu um sorriso largo.

# Deveria sair assim mais vezes. – Ótimo.

Sou uma grande desgraçada.

Eu me odeio por isso.

Onde está a droga do meu lápis agora?

**oOo**

Eu estava tendo uma crise de compulsão. Eu batia o lápis várias as vezes por dia contra a mesa ou então escrevia milhões de vezes o meu nome em folhas brancas de papel.

Nada que me fizesse uma pessoa indigna de trabalhar em uma empresa como a de Sesshy, claro.

Mas eu nunca cheguei a quebrar um lápis do meio.

E essa era minha situação.

Eu vi uma das funcionárias (empregadas) mais ignorantes tropeçar e se ferrar toda no chão e adivinha?

Isso mesmo, eu não tive forças de deixar claro que eu usaria isso contra ela.

Muito menos lhe informar que eu vi o como a calcinha dela era grande, muito menos cor-de-rosa e de coraçõezinhos ridículos que nem minha avó usaria.

Eu estou perdida.

Eu derrubei café quente em Sesshy e nem notei e ele me colocou para fora da sala... como lixo!

Ele me jogou como lixo.

E eu o queimei sem perceber. Oh deus, oh deus. O que eu sou afinal?

Eu não presto para nada, absolutamente nada.

Quando o terceiro lápis quebrou eu o joguei por cima de meu ombro e bati minha testa violentamente contra a mesa, que tremeu. Continuei meu ritual me batendo duas ou três vezes seguidas antes de resmungar em dor.

Ótimo, aquilo estava me livrando dos pensamentos horríveis sobre Sesshoumaru.

Isso é, sobre mim mesma.

# Estou com medo dela. – Ouvi alguém sussurrar. Levantei abruptamente minha cabeça e encarei uma estranha com os olhos escancarados.

# Medo de quem? Quem está tocando o terror aqui no meu setor? – Perguntei em desespero. Ela se afastou um pouco deixando cair duas folhas no chão. – Pegue as folhas. – Disse, a encarando diretamente nos olhos.

Ótimo, mais uma funcionária inútil.

Eu acabei de me nomear inútil ou o quê?

# Ninguém. – Respondeu ela calmamente e olhou para os lados com calma. Com quem ela estava falando, afinal.

Com quem raios ela estava fofocando?

# Vá para casa. – A ordem bateu em meus ouvidos e eu tremi completamente o corpo. – Me perdoe, senhorita Nagasaki, mas minha funcionária não tem estado bem por esses dias. – Sesshoumaru sorriu amavelmente para ela e então quando ele me encarou eu notei seu sorriso ficar tenebroso.

Extremamente tenebroso, para ser sincera.

Aqueles dentes alinhados pareciam... maléficos. Aquele olhar irritado não me deixava escolha a não ser correr.

E eu pareceria mais idiota que eu sou e isso não é bom.

Nãoénãoénãoé.

# Realmente. – Ela se aproximou. Tive um pequeno ataque com minha sobrancelha esquerda quando notei que os seios dela eram maiores que os meus. – O que têm acontecido, minha querida. – Eu olhei levemente para trás e Sesshoumaru estava fazendo gestos estranhos.

Ele estava indicando que iria cortar meu pescoço?

Besteira.

# Tenho uma estranha compulsão. – Disse lentamente e Sesshy fez um sinal de "jóia" para mim. – Eu bato o lápis várias vezes por dia contra a mesa e isso está me... prejudicando? – Ela colocou a mão em meu ombro.

E se eu pudesse bateria com toda a força que tinha naquela mão branca e feia.

# Descanse por hoje, deve ser muito estressante o ambiente de trabalho, não? – Eu sorri para ela.

# Si... quer dizer, não. – O olhar de Sesshy acabou com toda a minha segurança naquela conversa. A estranha senhorita olhou para trás e os orbes de Sesshoumaru estavam agora completamente focadas em um quadro.

Ótimo, tente não ser uma completa imbecil Kagome.

Parece importante.

# Bom, vá bem querida. – Disse ela e então eu me levantei. – Relaxe bastante e volte apenas quando estiver bem o suficiente para trabalhar, tudo bem? – Não vendo nenhum sinal excêntrico vindo de Sesshoumaru eu apenas confirmei.

Ela me sorriu e eu odiei notar que os dentes dela eram mais brancos que os meus.

E a pele mais macia... e bom, ela parecia mais rica também.

Droga, isso me cheira concorrência!

Fiquei parada a encarando longamente e ela entortou um pouco o pescoço. Parecia me avaliar também.

Ou apenas estava com medo.

" Obedeça e vá!" Li os lábios de Sesshoumaru.

Então é isso, ele queria comer a galinha dele sem a sua amante querida ali?

Amante não, quer dizer... namorada.

Quando notei a total carranca em sua face eu apenas me virei e comecei a andar.

# Esqueceu sua bolsa. – A voz dele rilhou atrás de mim e eu voltei, a apanhando e caminhando novamente.

Eu te odeio, Sesshoumaru seu grande brutamontes.

Eu te odeio.

**oOo**

Estava encolhida no meu sofá. O ônibus havia atrasado no mínimo vinte minutos, eu estava toda suada devido ao sol infernal e os sapatos altos haviam deixado meus pés cheios de calo.

Okay, tudo deu errado.

Eu estava na minha antiga casa de merda, que surpreendentemente ainda não estava alugada e o sofá ainda por lá.

Esse maldito sofá.

Mordi meus lábios com força e encarei o nada. Eu não sabia mais andar de ônibus!

Eu não sabia o endereço de Sesshoumaru bem o suficiente para pegar aquele maldito trem vermelho.

Ah, eu sou uma idiota. Eu perdi Sesshy para aquela peituda do inferno e eu quero matá-los. Claro que era um disfarce, só poderia ser um disfarce.

Senti uma lágrima descer por meu rosto.

Ele estava me traindo e agora eu vou voltar a ser uma puta de uma pobre.

Eu não quero voltar a ser pobre. Não quero voltar a não ter alguém para amar, muito menos não ter meu trabalho ou ter Sesshy sempre que eu quero ou sempre que ele quer, não sei direito essa parte.

Ele havia esquecido da promessa e me recusado na própria sala.

Qual é? O que ele tem naquela cabeça branca? Ele não pode estar fazendo isso de verdade, pode?

Pode, não pode, pode?

# O que você está fazendo aí? – Ouvi ele perguntar e levantei a cabeça. Sesshy estava parado na minha frente com uma expressão de não muitos amigos.

Isso é, de poucos. Pouquíssimos.

# Eu peguei o ônibus errado. – Ele suspirou. Sentou-se ao meu lado e relaxou os ombros.

# Quase perdi meu emprego hoje. – Ele me disse voltando a cerrar os orbes. – O que afinal você estava pensando enquanto literalmente quebrava o lobo frontal de sua cabeça? – Eu tentei não pensar muito.

Lobo frontal?

# Nem me venha com essa, seu canalha. – O empurrei com toda a força que tinha.

Ele nem se moveu.

# O que?- Ele perguntou incrédulo. Eu me levantei e coloquei as mãos na cintura forçando uma risada.

Eu estou te deixando com medo agora, Sesshoumaru?

Hem?

# Eu sei muito bem do caso. – Ele me encarou como... "caso?". – Eu sei que você está me traindo!- Ele fez uma careta de espanto.

# Que droga você está tomando? – Eu não deixei minha pose. – Entenda Kagome. – Ele gesticulou como se eu não fosse capaz de entender o que quer que seja que ele estava me dizendo. – Eu sou seu chefe... e ela é a minha. – Uau, aí está!

# Ótima maneira de dizer que estão fazendo sexo. – Ele colocou as duas mãos com força contra a própria face. – Sim, eu faço sexo com meu chefe, e daí? – Ele segurou meus dois ombros.

# Nós namoramos, Kagome! – Ele parecia sincero.

Dane-se.

# Nós não fazemos simplesmente sexo! Se fizéssemos eu não iria te levar para jantar hoje!- Eu entreabri os lábios.

Como assim? Não foi ele que disse que não se lembrava?

# Você disse que não se lembrava. – Ele respirou fundo.

# Acho que você não notou bem que aquela mulher que em sua mente psicótica eu tenho um caso estava me seguindo para todos os lados. – Fui falar algo, mas eu me calei. – Você estava sexy com aqueles seios de fora, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ela estava andando de lado para o outro lá fora, eu não poderia simplesmente te foder lá dentro, podia? – Eu respirei fundo.

PODIA!

# PODIA! – Ele suspirou debochado.

# E se eu perdesse o emprego, você pagaria nossas contas? – Não.

Claro que não.

# Você venceu. – Ele me puxou pela mão e saímos de meu apartamento.

Bom, nada que não seja novidade.

**oOo**

Ai que lugar lindo. Olhei para todos os cantos novamente para marcar em minha mente pobre.

O restaurante era magnífico!

Espere:

Mag-ní-fi-co! (Pronto, pareceu mais sofisticado agora, certo?)

Havia velas espalhadas por todo o local, o som que tocava era romântico... existiam no mínimo uns vinte garçons andando elegantemente por entre as mesas servindo pessoas de "porte" e então aquele fundo vermelho preenchendo o ambiente.

Ah, paixão.

Esperei Sesshoumaru sentar-se na mesa com calma. Ele estava elegante com aquele smolking e sinceramente, de toda a forma ele ficaria elegante.

Sesshoumaru é um tesão e não se fala mais nisso.

Observei um champagne aparecer e ser colocado lentamente sobre a mesa em meio a nós dois.

Suspirei abobada para ele e notei que ele não me encarava.

Insensível.

# É tudo muito lindo, Sesshy. – Suspirei e pisquei levemente os dois olhos, o encarando com paixão. Ele sorriu para mim.

# E caro também. – Sempre tão... Sesshoumaru (pela milésima vez, claro).

# Se eu dissesse nesse exato momento o quanto te amo soaria interesseiro?- Peguei levemente uma de suas mãos e encontrei seus orbes.

Frios.

# Sim. – Perdi o sorriso e o encarei debochada.

# Então vá se ferrar. – Ele ergueu as mãos.

# Então quer dizer que eu pago uma fortuna por esse jantar e você manda eu me ferrar? – Eu concordei com um bico métrico. –Que grosseria, Kagome. – Eu dei ombros.

# Como se você não fosse sempre. – Ele sorriu malicioso.

# Uma grosseria você mandar eu ir me ferrar sozinho. – Eu tentei não bufar em indignação para ele. – Além do mais, eu sei que sou grosso. – Engasguei com o gole que havia acabado de tomar.

Que maldito imprudente ele era!

# Você é realmente excêntrico. – Ele abriu um sorriso branco para mim.

# Pode apostar que sim. – A comida chegou e eu sorri largamente ao notar que era ... bom, eu não sei o que era.

Eu normalmente comia frango frito com ovo assado. É, o contrário.

Aquelas coisas pareciam deliciosas, mesmo eu não sabendo o que eram. Então eu a ataquei, minha vítima estava sendo completamente dilacerada.

Sesshoumaru piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

# Então quer dizer que acertei seu prato? – Eu notei a comida completamente picante e senti meus olhos queimarem.

Respirei fundo e balancei os braços gerando uma atenção desnecessária.

Bebi alguns goles de champagne imaginando que fosse água (um fato bem estranho) e então o encarei novamente.

Ele me parecia preocupado.

Ou envergonhado, tanto faz.

# Sim, querido. – Tossi alto e ele me apartou.

# Você não sabia que era picante? – Eu neguei com a cabeça baixando o olhar.

Quando ele vai entender que aquele não era, definitivamente, o local que eu era costumada a habitar?

Do tipo, eu era mulher de carrinho de cachorro-quente, oras!

# É só comer devagar. – Ele começou. Lentamente apanhou um garfo e cortou um pedaço daquela estranha carne vermelha e a colocou na boca. Pegou um outro pedaço de algo estranho que parecia um queijo e o colocou junto.

O mastigou e então bebeu um gole do champagne.

# Pronto, nada aconteceu. – Eu apanhei o garfo tremendo. – Kagome, você não precisa ter medo de comida. – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha com aquele tom novamente frio/irônico que ele havia dito.

Imitei seus gestos e bom...

Estava delicioso!

# Delicxioso!- Comemorei. Ele se debruçou um pouco na mesa.

# Não fale de boca cheia. – Fechei momentaneamente a boca. – Estamos chamando atenção demais. Vá com calma, garota. – " Garota", com quem ele pensava que estava falando?

Bom, não que eu não seja uma garota.

Comemos "lentamente" toda a refeição sem trocar uma palavra. Eu não tinha do que reclamar, afinal nenhum outro homem havia me levado a um lugar tão lindo como aquele.

Nem tão caro.

É, ninguém nunca havia me levado para jantar na vida.

Enquanto eu relembrava meu trágico passado os pratos foram tirados da mesa e um doce completamente colorido foi colocado no lugar.

Eu abri um largo sorriso e pensei em pegá-lo com a mão, naquele exato momento e colocá-lo todo na boca. Mas aquilo chamaria a atenção e Sesshoumaru iria uma hora ou outra me chutar para fora do restaurante.

Então apenas esperei.

# O que está esperando? – Ele perguntou e eu estranhei. – Você não gosta de _zuccotto_?- Arqueei a sobrancelha por um momento.

Zu-o-quê?

# Apenas coma. – Disse ele em um tom aborrecido. Peguei na mão e o coloquei na boca e então me maravilhei com o gosto.

# _Zoxocho_ é realmente uma delícia! – Ele pegou em uma mão minha.

# Primeiramente, é zuccotto. – Ele falou com tranqüilidade para que eu pudesse aprender a falar aquele nome estranho que me lembrava pássaros, mesmo que eu não soubesse o porquê. – E eu já falei sobre falar com a boca cheia. – Emburrei.

Mas não o suficiente para não colocar o resto em minha boca e devorá-lo.

# Olha Kagome... eu sei que é cedo pra isso. – Eu entrei em pânico e congelei.

Certamente ele notou isso porque eu abri a boca mostrando tudo o que havia mastigado para ele.

Eu estava pasma.

O que? Ele iria me largar por causa da peituda? Ou então iria dizer que estava tudo muito "cedo", isso é... eu morar com ele e toda essa porcalhada?

Qual é, ele ia terminar nosso relacionamento... ele ia... sei lá?

Uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha (não a primeira vez naquela noite) e ele pareceu assustado.

# Por que está chorando? – E então eu fechei minha boca e voltei a mastigar.

Ótimo, se ele perguntou o porque eu estar chorando então não havia motivos para isso.

Ou havia?

O encarei apreensiva.

# Ótimo, o que é? – Ele notou o como minha voz estava temerosa e sorriu.

ELE SORRIU.

Ótimo, eu realmente adoro quando zombam com a minha cara.

# Não é algo ruim... ao menos eu não acho. – Meu coração acelerou.

Então quer dizer que finalmente ele... eu, nós?

O que? Não acredito, eu definitivamente me nego a acreditar.

Ele observou minha face se alegrar completamente e então um homem parou lentamente ao seu lado, abrindo uma caixinha preta e dela um anel brilhou, ofuscando meus olhos.

Abri meus lábios encantada.

# Eu sei que é cedo e muito precipitado... mas quer casar comigo? – Meu queixo caiu completamente.

Sesshoumaru está pedindo uma ex-pobretona como eu em casamento?

Mesmo depois de eu ter quase fervido o saco dele com café?

Não acredito.

Nãoacreditonãoacreditonãoacredito, eu preciso contar isso para minha mãe!

# CLARO!- Exclamei alto e pela primeira vez ele pareceu não se importar com a atenção desnecessária.

Atenção desnecessária.

Nem vou comentar.

# Claro que sim! – Pisquei os olhos e as lágrimas vieram quando eu coloquei o anel em meu dedo. Era perfeito... perfeito e brilhante!

Oh! Coloquei minha aliança no lugar vago da caixinha e observei novamente meu dedo esquerdo.

Oh, oh, oh.

# Não vamos nos casar tão logo, mas eu sinto que deveria ficar noivo de você. Eu sei que você é completamente maluca, folgada e precipitada, mas nada disso me faz não te amar, nem te amar menos. – Ele suspirou. – Você é meu raio de sol. – Eu mordi meus lábios e corri até o outro lado da mesa o beijando lentamente.

Minha língua invadiu sua boca e ele puxou minha nuca para aprofundar o beijo.

" Atenção desnecessária, hem?"

# Vamos para casa? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei inteira.

O puxei pela mão, mas ele parou, me fazendo voltar.

O encarei então abrindo a carteira e então pagando ao garçom, que me encarava completamente desconfiado. Hahaha, eu sou uma otária.

Mas uma otária noiva. Isso não é ótimo?

Sesshoumaru passou o braço delicadamente ao contorno de minha cintura e me levou para fora com leveza.

Me encarou com delicadeza e me deu um selinho antes de entrar no carro.

Isso foi estranho.

Mas eu amei.

Bom, eu realmente fiquei feliz com esse pedido de casamento. Não que feliz seja algo que pudesse dizer totalmente o que eu sinto, porque é ainda algo a mais que feliz... realizada... e feliz.

É, eu não sei falar de outra forma.

Mas de toda a maneira, eu errei sobre o que ele iria me propor.

Vai me dizer que ninguém imaginou também que ele iria aumentar meu salário?

**oOo**

Ele abriu a porta e me deixou entrar na frente. Eu estava realmente maravilhada, era como se tudo estivesse diferente.

Eu sei que eu apenas troquei de anel,mas nossa! Ele me pediu em casamento.

Ninguém me pedia nem pra dançar! Eu realmente não acredito, é como um sonho, uma ilusão.

Mas definitivamente aquela mão em meu estômago não me parece nenhuma ilusão. Virei meu rosto para lhe dizer algo, mas sua boca tampou completamente a minha.

Ele me induziu lentamente até um cômodo e então me empurrou com força por cima da mesa. Eu fui lhe dizer algo mas novamente sua boca cobriu a minha e chupou meu lábio inferior com total volúpia. Eu gemi alto quando sua mão abriu o zíper nas costas de meu vestido (sim, eu uso vestidos sexys em encontros) e o puxou para baixo.

Me desequilibrei um pouco quando eu precisei levantar um pé devido aos calos que se formaram durante a tarde.

Nada que me evitasse de fazer sexo com Sesshoumaru, de forma alguma.

# Dá próxima vez que for me provocar, por favor... um dia que ninguém importante esteja por lá. – Ele mordeu minha orelha após de sussurrar nela e chupou meu lóbulo com sensualidade. Eu gemi quando sua mão apalpou meu bumbum e me puxou sentada em cima de mesa, com as pernas completamente abertas para ele.

# Sabe o que quis fazer quando te vi com aqueles malditos botões abertos? – Eu neguei veemente e o senti me empurrar sem delicadeza alguma, me fazendo ficar deitada. – **Quis te chupar inteira. – Ele abriu meu sutiã sem calma alguma, mas mesmo assim seu toques não deixavam a desejar.**

**Uma mão grande cobriu meu seio esquerdo e massageou o bico rijo pelo tesão. Eu não poderia negar que Sesshoumaru me deixava excitada como nenhum outro homem havia deixado e ele sabia disso ao ter um olfato tão apurado quanto ao que ele tinha.**

**Sua boca mordeu o bico que antes era massageado e então eu soltei um gemido um pouco mais alto. Minhas pernas se enlaçaram em torno de sua cintura e eu senti seu membro apertado dentro de suas calças. Ele apertou o outro seio e uma mão tirou minhas pernas de lá. Eu gemi pela perda e tentei enlaçá-lo novamente, mas ele mordeu um pouco mais forte meu seio ao notar eu fazendo isso.**

**# Quis me enlouquecer. – Ele disse com calma. Eu concordei com as pupilas dilatadas de desejo. – Então agora, apenas faça o que eu mandar, está bem? – Eu fui abrir a boca para contrariá-lo quando sua língua sedenta buscou outro beijo e me deixou presa, pois segurou fortemente meus pulsos sobre a minha cabeça.**

**# Sesshoumaru eu... – Ele lambeu meus lábios e fez uma pressão desnecessária contra a minha calcinha completamente molhada. Soltou meus pulsos e abriu o zíper da própria calça, a abaixando levemente. Notei a boxer preta não escondendo o que deveria esconder.**

**Deus! Sesshoumaru estava grande como nunca, e como eu poderia dizer? Suculento também.**

**Mordi os lábios quando ele fez novamente aquela pressão e beijou meu pescoço, logo depois o chupando. Sesshoumaru gostava daquele local, eu notei assim que seus caninos perfuraram levemente meus ombros me deixando indefesa debaixo daquele corpo grande e perfeito que era o dele.**

**Minhas mãos subiram entre nossos corpos e eu tentei desabotoar os botões de sua camiseta. Ele forçou meus pulsos para longe do corpo dele novamente e mordeu minha orelha.**

**Ele estava faminto, previ.**

**# Entenda uma coisa. – Ele me disse com a voz completamente rouca. Seus cabelos caiam livres sobre mim, mas eu realmente não me importava com aquele fato. – Quem vai cuidar de você aqui sou eu. – Disse simplesmente antes de uma de suas mãos invadirem completamente meu sexo, apenas colocando minha calcinha um pouco para o lado.**

**Ele massageou meu clitóris genuinamente e então penetrou diretamente dois dedos. Normalmente ele me massageava enquanto penetrava os dedos lentamente, porém naquele momento ele apenas os forçou em minha entrada.**

**E então, violentamente ele os continuou penetrando em um ritmo rápido para o que eu estava acostumado. E então ele apenas parou e me observou gemer e virar a cabeça para a direita, para que ele não pudesse ter livre acessos aos meus olhos.**

**Como se não tivesse acesso ao resto, isto é... o mais importante.**

**# Você é uma puta de uma gostosa.- Disse ele e eu não me espantei com suas palavras. Sorri e o encarei, não deixando de gemer, como se isso fosse uma opção. Sesshoumaru ousou penetrar mais um dedo em mim e eu abri completamente as pernas para ele.**

**Os tirou abruptamente e eu gemi a perda. Fui me colocar sentada na mesa e então ele me empurrou novamente. Tirou minha calcinha sem muita calma e a jogou em um canto.**

**Colocou então os dedos dentro de sua própria boca e os chupou lentamente. Eu o encarei um pouco pasma... eu havia feito mesmo isso com ele com apenas alguns botões abertos propositalmente?**

**Uou!**

**# Se abra completamente para mim. – Ele pediu e se ajoelhou, ficando com a face completamente em frente ao meu sexo. Pela primeira vez estávamos fazendo "ali", com a luz completamente acesa. Ele segurou minhas coxas as separando o máximo que pôde.**

**Eu desci minhas mãos e abri minha vaginha para ele e então o ouvi gemer guturalmente.**

**Sua língua entrou completamente dentro de meu sexo e eu me contorci contra ele. Levantei meu corpo ligeiramente da mesa e ele segurou minha cintura de forma que não delimitasse meus movimentos.**

**Sua boca ficou afixionada em meu feixe de nervos o chupando com força. Senti meu clitóris perder até a força naquele momento. Toda a concentração de meu prazer estava ali, dentro da boca sedenta de Sesshoumaru.**

**Ele me mordeu naquele exato ponto e penetrou três dedos novamente. Eu gritei seu nome e apanhei seus cabelos com força, o forçando contra minha entrada.**

**# Ótima garota. – Ele disse. E quando eu fui encará-lo ele passou completamente sua língua em toda a extensão de meu sexo. Eu estava ensopada e ele apenas me deixava ainda mais molhada. Eu jurei para mim mesma naquele exato momento que eu nunca havia tido um sexo oral tão completo.**

**Ainda mais quando ele voltou a mordeu meu clitóris. Tirou minha mão de meu sexo e então seus dedos percorreram todo ele. Eu gemi baixo tentando controlar meus impulsos. Sesshoumaru estava me alisando como quisesse aprender todas as minhas reações diante a todos os meus toques.**

**# Você gosta? – Perguntou enquanto fazia círculos bem suaves em meu ponto inchado e então o lambeu ainda durante o ato.**

**Ohmeudeus, ohmeudeus, ohmeudeus.**

**# Eu amo!- Consegui dizer em um fio de voz. Ele sorriu para mim e eu fechei os olhos com força, não conseguindo esquecer aquela visão.**

**Ele apanhou um objeto então que encontrava-se perto de nós. Era uma espécie de "vaso", mas sem flores já que tinha uma ponta que se fechava e se arredondava... enfim, uma coisa completamente sem graça que eu guardava há muito tempo em casa para enfeite. Sesshy o apanhou e então eu o observei por algum momento.**

**O fundo dele se parecia realmente com algo que pudesse ser usado e...**

**Ele não ia fazer isso.**

**# Kagome? – Quando eu o olhei desviei completamente a atenção do objeto e então ele abriu o sorriso mais sacana que ele já deu em toda a sua vida. E o penetrou em mim.**

**Eu gemi ao senti-lo tão gelado. Ele não era tão grosso como o pênis de Sesshoumaru, mas era maior que três dedos e iria bem mais fundo também.**

**Eu simplesmente não tive fôlego para falar. Sua língua voltou a bater em meu ponto inchado e ele movimento com mais força o objeto em mim. Notei que cada vez ele o colocava mais fundo, não se importando com o que eu pensaria daquilo.**

**Afinal eu estava gemendo, não estava?**

**E muito.**

**# E disso, você gosta? – Ele perguntou calmamente, tirando-o de dentro de mim e o passando sobre meu clitóris.**

**# Eu quero você. – Confessei. Sesshoumaru sempre me dava orgasmos maravilhosos e sempre me fazia querer tê-lo. Mas sinceramente ele estava querendo me infartar.**

**# Acho que ainda não. – Disse ele dando ombros e penetrando novamente em mim. Fui me colocar sentada mas sua mão me empurrou novamente em cima da mesa. Ainda sem parar o que estava fazendo ele colocou seu corpo por cima do meu e me beijou sem escrúpulos. Eu gemi alto quando ele tirou aquilo de mim e realmente penetrou. Deus, ele era realmente grande!**

**Arfei quando seu beijo ficou mais exigente e sua penetração mais rápida.**

**# Posso... te chupar? – Perguntei inocentemente. Ele concordou, mas não parou com o que estava fazendo. Segurou minha cintura e deu um empurrão forte, se "enterrando" em mim com toda a força que tinha.**

**Tirou-o então e esperou. Me levantei um pouco tonta ainda e me ajoelhei em sua frente. Coloquei minha boca na cabeça de seu membro e logo o chupei para dentro. Eu literalmente o suguei, com toda a vontade que eu poderia ter.**

**Fiz movimentos certeiros e minha mão começou a masturbá-lo. Eu havia acabado de colocá-lo na boca com tanta ênfase (até o cabo) quando sua mão veio até meus cabelos e os massageou. Pensei que ele iria me forçar ainda mais contra ele, mas me puxou para cima e me empurrou contra a mesa de costas para ele.**

**Penetrou então novamente e deu estocadas ainda mais fortes que a outra vez.**

**# Eu adoro essa posição. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, puxando meu cabelo levemente para trás. – E eu definitivamente não iria perder isso se você me forçasse a gozar. – Eu sorri vitoriosa mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.**

**Empinei ainda mais o bumbum o fazendo gemer em gratificação. Sesshoumaru era grande demais. Não digo apenas "sexualmente", mas seu tamanho era muito maior que o meu. Senti então ele segurar as laterais de meu corpo, em meus quadris e me puxar para a cima em um solavanco.**

**Eu quase perdi a respiração ao senti-lo daquela forma.**

**Sesshoumaru conseguiu me puxar um pouco para trás e mordeu meu ombro novamente, no mesmo local que havia mordido a primeira vez.**

**# Eu te amo. – Ele me disse. – E a coisa que me fez mais feliz nessa vida toda foi ter te pedido em casamento. – Eu sorri e então gemi quando ele passou a estocar um pouco mais lento, porém mais profundo. – Que tipo de feitiço você jogou em mim? – Perguntou.**

**Eu senti meu clitóris "gritar" quando o objeto frio voltou a pressioná-lo. Sesshoumaru penetrava em mim enquanto o passava por todo o meu feixe e então abruptamente eu entrei em clímax. Me senti completamente desossada e mesmo assim ele continuou com movimentos circulares naquele local até eu me recuperar um pouco.**

**# Eu também te amo, seu pervertido. – Disse a ele com o pouco de fôlego que tinha. – Você é perfeito. Meu noivo perfeito. – Ele sorriu e então se empurrando contra mim entrou em clímax também.**

Um casal nada convencional, eu diria.

**oOo**

# E então senhorita Kagome, como sente-se hoje? – Encarei a mulher extremamente curiosa curvar-se sobre mim. Eu sorri para ela como se realmente nada me incomodasse.

# Eu me sinto ótima, senhorita Nagasaki!- Ela sorriu e eu lembrei mentalmente que da próxima vez que não lembrasse o nome de alguém importante eu deveria apenas ler o crachá em seu peito.

Que enfim, às vezes poderia ser maior que o meu.

# Vejo que é verdadeira a história da compulsão. – Ela me disse lentamente e eu observei que batia o lápis com calma. Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela com os olhos em chamas, tamanha a raiva que parecia sentir de mim naquele momento.

Engoli seco e coloquei o lápis com os outros vinte e dois.

# Perdoe-me. – Pedi com lentidão e ela me sorriu.

# Se Sesshoumaru lhe deu um cargo como esse, receio que não devo me preocupar com algo tão banal. – Ela sorriu. – Afinal, não deve ser uma compulsão tão grande assim.

_# E é possível esquecer de alguém que bate aproximadamente 427 vezes o lápis na mesa durante uma hora?- Abri um pouco os lábios, ele não poderia ter.. - Sim, eu contei até o máximo que eu pude._

Lembrei de imediato.

Quatrocentas e vinte e sete vezes...

# Não, raramente na verdade. – Ela pareceu convencida e saiu de perto de minha mesa para confiscar os outros empregados.

Sesshoumaru pareceu aliviado.

Era apenas uma semana com aquela mulher ali, afinal... eu conseguiria fazer isso.

# Pare com isso senão não conseguiremos manter a droga do emprego. – Ele murmurou para mim e então eu soltei o lápis rapidamente.

Espera, quando é que ele foi parar em minha mão?

Quando fui encarar novamente Sesshy ele havia sumido.

Mas de toda a forma... o anel não.

E não é que eu realmente estava noiva do grande Sesshoumaru?

Palmas para mim, moçada.

Eu realmente mereço dessa vez.

**oOo**

**NOTA: Puta merda, eu tenho que parar de atualizar essa fanfic anualmente. Alguém poderia me dizer alguma forma de simplesmente terminar Ladrões e finalmente me concentrar nessa? ALGUÉM ME BATE, QUE EU SOU UMA FILHA DE UMA PUTA... das grandes, por sinal.**

**Sim, é essa a nota!**

**Um beijo a todas e espero que tenha gostado... mesmo que depois de um ano (mematem).**

**oOo**

**TAHLIANNAH: **AHEUHAUHUHUEA você me persegue? Uou, mas que notícia maravilhosa xD! É normal o pessoal ler e não comentar... eu mesmo faço isso direto HAHAH! O hentai uma maravilha? Aplique em sua relação sexual, quem sabe dá certo mesmo né :O! Obrigada por adorar minhas fanfics, guria! E nem me fale desses dragões, eu quase perdi minha perna semana passada por causa de um deles! Beijos e até o próximo.

**BECKY BAH: **Abooor, você por aqui? Minhas fanfics estão atrasadas, como essa... e as suas, como vão indo? AHUEHUAHEUHAUEA! Sim, eu sei que você adora, principalmente por ser Kagome/Sesshoumaru que eu sei! Que bom mesmo... se bem que eu demorei pra cacete de novo D:! Te amo Becky! Até o próximo.

**TELLY BACK: **Ahh, que bom HAHAHAHAHA! Ela merece tudo isso depois de tanto sofrimento? Coitada... ela sempre vai sofrer, não fala assim que ela acha que vai continuar tudo bem na vida dela AUEHUAHUEHAUEA! O Sesshoumaru VAI sofrer por causa dela, disso tenha certeza... estou trabalhando em um plano ultra maligno, acredite! Bom, até o próximo guria... porque esse eu consegui xD! Beijos!

**AGATHA CHAN: **Ah Agatha, minhas atualizações não são nada, acredite cherry! Sabia que eu consegui finalmente revisar ambição? Jesus, como você conseguia ler aquilo com tantos erros? Ainda preciso de um final especial pra você :D! Aliás, vi que deletou suas fanfics... porque fez isso? Suas histórias eram perfeitas ! Senti um nó no coração quando fui "matar saudade" e elas simplesmente sumiram.... enfim! Sim, sim. O Fanfiction tem tudo de ruim. Faz mal pra saúde, nos faz ter de trocar e-mails imensos entre outras coisas... mas acalma. É um vício, o que posso fazer? Quem sabe um dia você volte também, não é mesmo? Sim, docinho de coco... abandonar o site é um erro... mas sempre estamos sujeitos a erros, então o que fazer, não é mesmo? Estou com uma saudade imensa de você, que tal me passar um contato? Beijo docinho de coco, saudades que trituram de nós duas... sofrendo por aí!

**SRTA KAROL: **MINDUIM, QUANTOS MILÊNIOS! Você está em uma fase horrível que se chama vestibular? Então quando entrar pra faculdade ( e a essa altura já deve ter entrado) você vai querer surtar. Isso sim é uma época horrível T_T, eu comecei há dois dias o segundo ano e não agüento mais de novo HAUHEUAHUEHUAEA! Mas eu te perdôo sim, claro, como não? Gostou de todos os capítulos? Obrigada *_*! A Kagome sempre faz rir mesmo, e o Sesshoumaru é um tesão, independente de qualquer coisa... Ele É um tesão e fim de papo! Tenta não sumir novamente minduim com calda! Te amo... estou morrendo de saudade e claro! Obrigada pela review :D!

**LADIE-CHAN: **" Uma das fics mais engraçadas que eu li!" PUTAQUEPARIU! A Ladie-chan ta me dizendo isso... a LADIE-CHAN *.*! Pronto, parei de surtar agora (mesmo não querendo, depois de pulinhos comemorativos na frente do computador). Sim, de fato... a Kagome ainda vai aprontar muito! O mais difícil da fanfic vão ser as 'brigas' que ainda vão acontecer... mas a Kagome já é fácil, ela é imbecil mesmo UAEHUAHUEHUAHUEA! Sesshoumaru está GOSTOSÉRRIMO! Não que ele não seja normalmente, mas minhanossasenhora. De toda a forma é meu primeiro Sesshoumaru, eu precisava deixar ele no mínimo apimentado, não? Minha faculdade começou dia 2 e agora começou de novo HAHAHAHAHA! Sabe como é, eu demoro mesmo, não tenho culpa. Muito obrigada pela review, Ladie-chan e bom, sobre a vida de ficwritter é normal... quero ver até quando a minha dura de novo com essas aulas =T! Até o próximo!

**HAKI-CHAN: **ÉÉ Haki, a gente some mas a gente não morre, não é mesmo? AHUEHAUEHUHUEHAUEHUA! Sumiço saudável? O que mais me dói é que a maioria some e depois não tem pique pra voltar... dor no coração ao extremo =S! Claro que você pula os hentais, clarrrooo, como não? Até mesmo eu que escrevo pulo ! AHUEHUAHUEA! Sobre o capítulo dedicado, pra você =D! Prometi isso quando voltasse a ativa AEAEAE! Um beijo guria, e até o próximo... " se ainda estiver viva".

**NATSUME-AYA-CHAN: **Sim, eu voltei, eu voltei, eu voltei! Sei que deixei essa fanfic um pouco pra trás (de novo, pra variar), mas como está terminando a minha única fanfic em andamento agora (ladrões) acho que posso me focar mais nessa... isso é, é o que eu espero =\! Emoção sempre =D! Um beijão Aline... depois de eu ter voltado do mundo dos mortes... UEHAUHEUHAUA e até o próximo!

**MAAH. SAKURA CHINCHILA: **SIM GURIA! Finalmente uma fic SesshoumaruXKagome... foi difícil, mas a gente se supera né... depois não larga mais o vício! AHUEHUAHEUHUEHUAHE. Um beijo, até o próximo!

**ANA SHADOW WOLF: **Sim, seus olhos negros brilharam certo! Eu estou de volta a ativa! Isso é... tudo bem que faz alguns meses que você me mandou essa review, mas eu estou realmente ativa no site! HAHAHAHAHA! Venho esses últimos tempos revisando minhas fanfics... elas precisavam/precisam. Sesshoumaru é TUDO, você não tem noção mesmo... tesão de homem! AHUEHUAHEA! Vocês amam essa fanfic? *.* Ah, putamerda. É sadismo mesmo, não? Se eu fosse vocês eu não lia mais, só de raiva. (Ainda bem que não sou vocês .-.). Kagome? A vida dela é igual a sua? Igualzinha a minha também! Tirando as coisas boas, claro HAUEHUAHUEHUAHEUA! Muito obrigada pela review, guria... e de ainda lembrar de mim, claro .-.! Um beijo e que os hábitos noturnos nos salvem!... De novo!

**xXTROIANAXx: **Eu, completamente pirada? Imagina, eu só faço a Kagome ser, eu mesmo sou um poço de ingenuidade! HAUHEUAHUEHAUHEUA! Espera, você acabou de dizer que eu escrevo as coisas de forma inteligente? Meu deus, eu me acho tão imbecil escrevendo sua fanfic, acho que esse foi um dos melhores elogios que eu já ouvi depois de tanto tempo HAHAHAHA! Obrigada mesmo, viu? E pode deixar, eu continuo com o humor sim! Não sei como foi esse capítulo que eu escrevi (porque eu perdi o "fio da meada", sinceramente), mas espero que tenha gostado viu? xD! Muito obrigada pela review e novamente pelo elogio! Um beijo :D!

**TAMIRES: **Seu nome é Tamires também? Uou, pena que não é com I também! (Puta comentário inútil o meu, né? AHUEHAUHEUAH). Pronto, seus desejos foram realizados! De dezembro pra cá não faz tanto tempo mesmo... eu me perco, porque o Fanfiction está com pau há séculos e eu não vejo as reviews que eu recebo, então acho que minhas histórias estão abandonadas, puta sacanagem =\! De toda forma, está aí! Espero que tenha gostado guria... até o próximo!


End file.
